Historia de un Café
by Flannya
Summary: Ludwig Beilshmidt, un general teniente exitoso en el moderno Berlin que por azares del destino se encontró con una persona que cambiaría su vida. Porque cada local puede contar una historia. Y esta es una de amor, cariño y discriminación. AU, Nombres humanos, OcFem!Mexico. Espero les guste! ;)
1. Te ví

**Saludos!**

 **Flannya reportándose!**

 **Fic nuevo! (da brinquitos) Y ahora es un GerMEx! (grito de fangirl) ya era hora de hacer uno de estos heheheheh**

 **Pues bien, (se aclara la voz) Flannya producciones y asociados se complace en presentar este fic! Que sale de la premisa de una linda historia de amor que se da en la actual Berlin. Va a ser AU y uso nombres humanos... veamos como salen las cosas ;) Si, estoy usando a mi OCFem!Mexico Maria Guadalupe... espero sea de su agrado n_n**

 **Bueno pues, empezemos! ;)**

 **Warning! No me pertenece Hetalia... (llora) solo mi OC. Perdón por los errores de ortografía. u.u**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Historia de un café**

 **Capítulo 1: Te ví**

Ludwig Beilshmidt caminaba por las tumultosas calles de Berlin, el frio aire de la mañana en la cara le recordaba lo temprano que era. Pero no le importaba. Al contrario, aspiró hondamente, sintiendo el gélido aire entrar a sus pulmones. Le gustaba hasta cierto punto ese choque de aire frio entrando a su cálido cuerpo. Además le ayudaba a despejar su mente mientras que iba pensando en su agenda del día. Y vaya que si tenía cosas que hacer.

Exhaló, mientras trataba de poner en orden sus ideas. Desde hacia unos 4 meses lo habían cambiado de sede. Con sus 32 años de edad, él, el Generalleutenant Ludwig Beilshmidt lo habían transferido de la sede del Ministerio Federal de Defensa en Bonn, una linda ciudad al oeste de Alemania a las oficinas administrativas en medio de Berlin.

Berlin.

No pudo evitar dar un resoplido en disgusto. Honestamente no le gustaba el cambio. Hubiera preferido seguir con su trabajo en Bonn, ya se había habituado a la no tan pequeña y pintoresca ciudad. Pero sus superiores le mandaron a ir a Berlin. No es que no le gustase, pero honestamente habituarse a las concurridas calles y las oficinas grises no era de su preferencia. Claro, sin mencionar todo el trabajo de papeleria y burocracia del que ahora era encargado. Su hermano mayor, Gilbert, estaba feliz ya que el residía ahí y el hecho de tener a su hermano menor cerca significaría salir mas tiempo juntos. Sin embargo eran ordenes, y le gustase o no, las cumpliria. No iba a dejar que sus preferencias de residencia interfiriera con su profesionalismo.

Finalmente, el general teniente Beilshmidt debía cumplir como buen soldado que era, y más por su cargo. Tenía una responsabilidad consigo mismo y para con su nación.

Así pues, caminaba por las todavía oscuras pero concurridas calles del centro de Berlin, en medio de un gentío de oficinistas y empresarios, los zapatos de tacón resonando por las calles de Tiergarten y Charlottenburg. Al fin de cuentas, este distrito de Berlin era muy conocido por dos cosas: sus famosas tiendas de ropa y restaurantes, y por ser uno de los distritos con mas actividad económica y comercial. A todo lo largo de la calle los imponentes rascacielos se erguian maginificos y algo sombrios, sus muchas paredes de cristales reflejándose unas a otras.

No era extraño ver a estas horas de la mañana oficinistas, empresarios y ejecutivos caminar a grandes zancadas y rápidamente con sus pulcros y caros trajes, maletín en una mano y vasos con algun brebaje caliente en la otra. El aire era una extraña mezcla de café, cigarro, tela costosa, conversaciones en celula, zapatos de tacón y frio. La mezcla perfecta para un empresario. Y aunque el no fuera un empresario como tal, cabía dentro de la descripción dada: traje azul marino costoso, maletín en mano y rápidas zancadas con sus zapatos cafés perfectamente boleados.

Caminando entre ese mar de trajes negros, azules, y cafés, rodeado de altos edificios de vidrio pensaba rápidamente en su agenda del día. Papeleo, papeleo... mandar algunas instrucciones y peticiones para saber como estaba la sede central del Ministerio... asuntos pendientes... se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, aplacandolo más si era posible. Si, seguro iba a ser un día rutinario.

Se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y tomó su celular para ver la hora. Su pantalla de su celular inteligente marco las 7 en punto. Iba con tiempo lo cual era bueno. Normalmente entraba a trabajar a las 8, y solo le faltaba una caminata de unos 10 minutos para llegar. Mejor llegar antes. así podía tener tiempo de tomar un café en la maquina expendedora del Ministerio. Por si las dudas y con el celular aun en mano, vió su reloj de muñeca, solo para reiterar que si iba con buen tiempo. Efectivamente, su Cartier plateado con negro le marcaba las 7 en punto, ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos. Sonrió mentalmente al saber que todo iba en orden.

 **AAAAAYYYY!**

Subitamente, Ludwig chocó con algo de baja estatura y rígido que lo hizo perder un poco el balance, por estar viendo su reloj y no a donde iba. Rápidamente despegó la vista de su muñeca, para ver con que se había estrellado. Enfrente de el, había una persona encorvada sosteniendo frente a ella una gran caja de cartón café, llena de utensilios metálicos de cocina que hicieron algo de ruido. La persona, baja de estatura, agarraba como podía la caja para no tirar su contenido en la acera. Inmediatamente y por instinto, Ludwig se agachó a tomar también la caja.

La persona enfrente de el levantó la mirada a verle. Ambos, viéndose a los ojos se fueron incorporando lentamente, sosteniendo la caja por debajo. Una vez de pie, el pudo verla mejor. Era una muchacha joven, de unos veintitantos años, de largos cabellos largos lacios extremadamente negros que le enmarcaban la cara y caían por detrás de su espalda. Tenía la piel tostada canela, su cejas negras arqueadas mirándole hacia arriba. Sus ojos eran almendrados y de un cafe muy obscuro, con largas pestañas rizadas dándole un toque mas obscuro y muy bonito. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron viéndose a los ojos pero después de unos largos momentos, la joven, atractiva y sencilla en apariencia, se ruborizo un poco, desvió hacia abajo la mirada claramente apenada y sonrió con su pequeña boca roja y llena.

"Danke" ( _Gracias)_ dijo suavemente ella sosteniendo la caja.

Ludwig al darse cuenta de que ambos seguían cerca uno del otro, solo separados por la caja de cartón,la soltó (puesto que ella ya la tenia bien agarrada) y dió un paso hacia atrás, carraspeando un poco y ruborizándose.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich war nicht auf der suche, wohin ich ging." dijo el recuperando su compostura y parándose erguido. Lo que menos podía hacer era disculparse. _(Lo siento, no vi por donde iba)_

La joven era bastante mas pequeña que el, una cabeza por lo menos y pudo mas o menos ver por detras de la caja que era menuda. Iba vestida con una blusa campirana de mangas largas blanca que dejaba descubiertos sus hombros y y un par de jeans. Ella lo miro directo a los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y ahora le sonrió mas abiertamente, lo cual extraño al rubio alemán.

"Es tut mir leid, ich verstehe nicht." dijo ella con un acento que bien no pudo reconocer, con una mirada de inocencia y disculpa. _(Lo siento, no entiendo)_

Y dicho esto, aun con una sonrisa en la boca y cargando su caja, giró para entrar a un local en el edificio.

Ludwig, solo se quedó de pie mirandola. Ella se metió a un local obscuro, con dos angostas pero altas ventanas y una puerta de cristal en medio. Por lo que pudo ver habia varias mesas y sillas desacomodadas dentro y mas al fondo una barra con sillas altas. En una de las ventanas había un anuncio de "Se Renta local" y debajo un numero de telefono. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un típico café. Era de suponerse, siempre había muchos delis y cafeterias en la acera, aprovechando las marejadas de oficinistas ávidos de cafés y uno que otro bocadillo. Vió tambien que arriba de la puerta había un rústico pero lindo anuncio de madera que decía "La Panaderia". El rubió frunció la mirada y leyó varias veces las dos palabras. No eran en alemán. Pero seguramente iban a reabrir ese local con algún restaurante de algún tipo. Finalmente, la joven llevaba consigo utensilios de cocina y ese local llevaba sin usarse un buen tiempo. Un par de meses atrás ese local era un pequeño restaurante de crepas. En varias ocasiones llegó a comer ahí, y eran bastante sabrosas, pero el precio era muy alto, y no era una comida bastante práctica para la ajetreada vida de oficina.

Repentinamente recibió un codazo de un presuroso transeunte que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volviendo a la realidad, Ludwig miró su reloj de muñeca. Las 7:15. Abriendo los ojos de sobremanera por darse cuenta de la hora que era y el tiempo que se había detenido, reanudo su camino, mimetizándose entre el gentío de oficinistas, su mente de vuelta al papelo que iría a hacer el día de hoy.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Lo se, lo se... es muy corto... de hecho van a ser capis cortos.. como unos 6 o 7. Aunque de nuevo siempre digo eso y termino con capis bn largos hahahahha XD**

 **Notas!**

 **El ministerio de Defensa esta en Bonn (en el oeste de Alemania) como sede central, y tiene oficinas administrativas en Berlin ;) (si mis chavos, hize mi tarea de investigar! XD).**

 **Generalleutenant: general teniente. uno antes del general. Una posicion de muy alto rango en la milicia.**

 **Se supone que la historia la estoy basando en tiempos modernos y en Alemania... entonces tenemos a una Maria Guadalupe que apenas sabe alemán en Alemania abriendo una panadería XD.**

 **Que tal? Les gusto? Intereso? Quieren mas? A ver que pasa con Luddy y Maria, ya se merecian que les hiciera un fic a estos dos :3**

 **Porfa dejen comment o review! Que creen que pase en el porximo capi? o que quieren que pase? (sube y baja las cejas). También va a haber aparición especial de... quien creen? los dejare en azcuas! oh si soy mala muy mala mwahahahahahaha!**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Saludos! :D**


	2. Te hablé

**Saludos!**

 **Flannya reportándose!**

 **Queridos lectores! La continuación de "historia de un café" ha llegado! (al fin...)**

 **Si, me he ausentado, inclusive de los mensajes privados, pero es que ni tiempo de respirar tengo lo juro! Antes que nada si quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que leen y mas a las que dejan reviews! Que son:**

 **Anima 537, Valkyriene, La Chica de Humo, Cinthia C (si! los germex son pocos pero bellos ellos *w*. Te entiendo totalmente, cuando estuve tmb por el viejo mundo tuve mi momento de pigmea XD. Lo malo era cuando tenia que tomar el metro x_x o ir a un bar, no me creían por la estatura T_T imaginate mido 1.60 X_x) A. Gedeon y Diana 16oz!**

 **Gracias gracias y mil gracias! Son mas asombrosos que Prusia, mas fashion que Polonia y mas lindos que Sealand! :3**

 **Ahora a lo que nos trunje Chencha! XD La vez pasada nos quedamos que simplemente el aleman favorito se topó accidentalmente con la mexicanita favorita. 'Ora que pasara?**

 **Por cierto, la historia segun sucede en Alemania, consecuentemente uso bastantes frases, pero la traducción esta al final de las oraciones :3**

 **Espero les guste! Con errores otrográficos y de dedos y demases también! :D**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capítulo 2: Te hablé**

Ludwig firmaba rápidamente varias hojas que tenía frente sí. Varios papeles que necesitaban urgentemente su autorización como todos los días. Tomaba una hoja, la leía velozmente y garabateaba su firma hasta abajo usando su muy costosa pluma fuente. Sentado en su oficina en lo mas alto del edificio del Ministerio de Defensa el tiempo transcurría tranquilo. Afuera, por las paredes de cristal, podía ver otros edificios reflejando los alrededores, y claro, una hermosa panorámica de Berlín lindamente soleado a eso de las 11 de la mañana. Era uno de esos días sin nubes, y las pocas que habían eran chonchas y blancas, dejando mucho sol por todos lados. Pese a estar dentro de una oficina, tal parecía que el lindo clima afectaba a los empleados, inclusive dentro de sus cubiculos, puesto que todo mundo parecía estar de mucho mejor humor, y mas cordial que de costumbre.

Del otro extremo de su gran oficina (pues ocupaba gran parte del piso) la puerta de cristal se abrió. Entró su secretaria, una mujer a finales de sus veintes, alta y delgada, perfectamente vestida con traje sastre azul marino y blusa blanca. Entró con un porte rígido, como solo el ejercito te puede dar y con grandes zancadas pese a su zapatos de tacón, fue hasta donde Ludwig.

"Generalluttenant, le envían estos documentos para que los revise." dijo ella extendiéndole un folder amarillo.

"Danke Brigitte" comentó el levantado la vista para verle. Desde que había llegado a su posición en Berlin, Bigitte se le había asignado como su asistente personal, ayudándole en todo lo necesario de una manera sumamente eficaz. Tenía un rostro delgado y ovalado, su cabello castaño fuertemente relamido hacia atrás y aprisionado en un chongo, su cara era un constante rostro inexpresivo de total seriedad (tanto que su labios eran unas delgadas lineas apretadas) y sus ojos castaños claros estaban enmarcados por unos pesados lentes negros gruesos. Para hacer mas estricta su presencia si era posible, siempre tenía las delgadas cejas ligeramente arqueadas, dando efecto a que miraba todo de manera reprobatoria y por encima de su puntiaguda nariz.

Sin embargo, pese a su intimidante presencia, Ludwig sabía que si había que hacer algún trabajo, ella era la indicada.

Tomó el sobre que le extendía y reposó su vista en su otra mano. El rubio no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño.

"Y eso?" le preguntó.

Brigitte arqueó una ceja y miró su propia mano izquierda donde tenía un vaso desechable de café. Sin embargo no era el típico vaso café aburrido y barato reciclable que la mayoría de las cafeterias daban, o el muy usual y extremadamente costoso vaso blanco con la sirena verde que muchos tomaban. Este era blanco, pero estaba decorado en la parte de arriba y abajo con una linda linea de decorados florales multicolor. No era usual ver un vaso tan... pintoresco.

"Oh, es café general. De la nueva cafetería que abrieron hace unas semanas." dijo ella con simplicidad, y con una mirada aburrida.

Un fuerte aroma a canela y algo dulce que el alemán no pudo distinguir bien empezó a impregnar el aire. Sutilmente aspiro mas fuertemente puesto que , siendo sinceros, se antojaba.

"Nueva cafetería?" preguntó el, mientras que con una mano se quitaba sus lentes.

Brigitte solo se dirigió a una de las ventanas a la izquierda de la oficina y viendo hacia abajo señalo a la calle. Ludwig se levantó de detrás de su escritorio y fue hacia donde ella y vió hacia abajo. Dado a que estaban ubicados en el piso 32, apenas eran distinguibles las personas que iban y venían.

"Esa pequeña cafeteria, la de las grandes ventanas en la calle de enfrente, al final de la siguiente cuadra. Ahí lo compré. Es bastante bueno. Desde aquí no se ve, pero tiene un anuncio de madera en la entrada." dijo ella.

Ludwig agudizó la vista, tratando de ubicar el local. Efectivamente, en la calle contraria de donde estaban, a la mitad de la siguiente cuadra, pudo apenas ver el reflejo de las ventanas del mínimo local. Era de hecho tan pequeño que los locales aledaños aprecian aplastarlo. Nuevamente, el aroma a canela inundó su olfato.

"Quiere que vaya por uno señor?" le preguntó Brigitte al ver que el rubio tenia la mirada fija en el local.

Ludwig levantó la vista a verla con su boca seria y una ceja levantada esperando a que contestase.

"Nein, danke." dijo el mientras daba la vuelta y volvía a sentarse en su mullida silla de oficina. "Eso es todo" dijo despidiendola.

Brigitte afirmó con la cabeza al saber que no era necesitada mas. Sin decir nada, salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando al alto rubio con su papeleo, pero con ese aroma de café y canela impregnado en toda la oficina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nuevamente lo veía a lo lejos mientras se acercaba. Como todos los días lo hacia.

Sus pasos mecánicos ya conocían la ruta a la oficina. Caminaba ya casi por inercia al saber su rutina. De memoria sabia el trayecto, las tiendas que pasaba, los edificios, inclusive los anuncios y espectaculares en las paredes. Eran un pasiaje que como era tan cotidiano ya casi no le prestaba atención. Solo que desde hacia unos días ahora que se acercaba a la cuadra donde estaba el alto edificio del Ministerio, divisaba desde lo lejos el pequeño anuncio de madera que decía "La Panaderia" (que todavía no sabía en que idioma estaba escrito) en el estrecho local. Como todos los días se acercaba a el, veía que ya había varios cilentes abarrotados comprando. La iluminación del local era suave, amarillante, calida; nada que ver con la fria luz blanca de la oficina. Inclusive al pasar olía fuertemente a azúcar y pan. Pero en lugar de detenerse y entrar, la pasaba de largo y seguía su camino.

Como todos los días.

Tal vez, algún día, pensó Ludwig. Algún día entraría y tomaría una taza. Finalmente era otra cafetería más, al igual que la crepería anterior seguramente servían café regular sin nada de especial.

Cruzó la calle por las lineas peatonales, y llegó a las enormes puertas de cristal del edificio. En la puerta, el usual guardia de seguridad, alto y con algo de barriga le saludo inclinando un poco se gorra de guardia.

"Guten morgen Generallutenant Beilshmidt" le saludo cortesmente y parándose derecho, mientras le abría la puerta de cristal de edificio.

"Guten morgen, Otto" le saludo cortesmente a su vez.

Pero al pasar a su lado, un fuerte aroma a canela le llegó a la nariz. Extrañado, busco el origen del olor, solo para ver que Otto, tenia en su mano libre un vaso desechable blanco, con sus bordes de flores multicolores. El alto rubio se quedo viendo unos segundos el vaso, recordando que hacía una semana o más lo había visto en manos de Brigitte. Sin decir nada, entró al edificio a empezar su rutina, dejando trás de si el penetrante aroma a café.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todo olía a canela.

Y no era normal.

Al principio pensó escribir a alguien en el departamento de materiales para ver si habían hecho algo con un nuevo aromatizante o un nuevo detergente de limpieza. Pero al caminar a su oficina entre los cubiculos pudo ver aqui y allá varios empleados con vasos parecidos a los de Otto y Brigitte. Digo, no era anormal que los empelados tomasen cafe libremente pero solian tomar de la maquina de café de la cafeteria o traían sus vasos con el logo de la sirena. El resultado ahora era un gran aroma a canela dulzón por todo el piso, no que le desagradase ni mucho menos pero era un aroma muy ajeno al pulcro frio blanco aire del departamento de Ministerio de Defensa. Obviamente al pensar en el lugar donde esta centrada la inteligencia militar de una nación uno no piensa que huele a azúcar y galletitas.

Empezó su día como de costumbre, sin ningun asunto relevante. Papeleo, llamadas, mas papeleo, mas llamadas... mas en la tarde iba a tener una junta con sus superiores, pero ya estaba listo con cualquier tipo de información que le fueran a pedir. Levantó la vista a ver el aburrido reloj de pared. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que apenas eran as 9 de la mañana. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que ya llevaba horas en a oficina, pero aun era temprano. Se recargó comodamente en el respaldo mullido de su silla, exhalando y echando para atrás la cabeza. Cerró los ojos un momento. Tal parecía que este iba a ser uno de esos largos días que parecen nunca acabar. Tal vez lo mejor era ir a caminar un poco para despejarse.

Poniéndose de pie y rodeando su escritorio, cruzó toda su oficina y salió de esta. Caminando tranquilamente por los cubículos (aunque en realidad iba viendo que los empleados estuvieran haciendo su trabajo) se dirigió al una habitación en el fondo extremo del piso. Entro a la pequeña area reservada para comer o beber algo. Esta estaba bien equipada con varias maquinas expendedoras de diversos alimentos, dos mesas y varias sillas, así como dos refrigeradores y un pequeño horno de microondas todo inmaculadamente limpio. Varios empleados traían bocadillos y los podían bien calentar o refrigerar, o tomar un vaso de agua. Ludwig encontró (extrañamente) el lugar vacío (normalmente siempre había una o dos personas platicando), pero sin darle mayor importancia fue a la cuadrada maquina de café. Apretó algunos botoncitos y espero a que cayera el usual vasito café con su bebida caliente. Habiéndola tomado, se dispuso a salir del pequeño comedor llevándose el vaso a los labios dispuesto a beber su contenido. Pero al salir, nuevamente el aroma a canela le llegó, e hizo que se detuviera. Extrañado miró su café. No había nada anormal con este. Era obscuro y y su aroma tostado olia perfectamente bien, inclusive la temperatura era adecuada.

Aun asi, había algo que le molestaba. Alzó la mirada solo para ver el mar de cubículos y el ajetreo matutino. Nada fuera de lo normal. El aroma a canela le pico por debajo de la nariz...

Ludwig frunció un poco el ceño sin entender.

Algo aqui no estaba bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todavía no entendía que hacía ahí.

Fue hasta que estuvo enfrente de la puerta del local y leyendo su nombre varias veces que se convenció que efectivamente estaba enfrente del café.

 _La Panaderia_

Leía una y otra vez las palabras, tal vez esperando que mágicamente tomaran sentido en su mente. De hecho mas que nada quería saber que estaba haciendo ahí! Solo hasta mirar hacia arriba el letrero se dió cuenta de que había salido de la oficina y ahora se encontraba parado en la acera, viendo desde afuera, desde hacia varios minutos. No entendía porque lo había hecho, si bien podía haberse tomado el café que se había servido. Y de hecho no entendía tampoco porque no entraba.

Tal vez era mera curiosidad...

Ludwig dió un suspiro resignado y algo harto consigo mismo. Bueno, si iba a entrar mejor que fuera de una buena vez.

De tres zancadas cruzó la distancia entre el y el establecimiento, empujó la puerta y entró.

Lo primero que sintió fue un golpe de aire caliente y dulce. Tuvo que respirar hondamente, pues el cambio de temperatura tan abrupto hizo un poco de meollo en sus pulmones y por unos segundos le costo respirar. Una vez habituado, se quedó de pie mirando a su alrededor. El local bien era estrecho y no era de sorprenderse: dado a la zona de oficinas los establecimientos comerciales eran costosos y tendían a ser pequeños. Este no era la excepción. Pese a que era un tanto angosto se alargaba bastante al fondo, dándole mas espacio. El piso era un lindo laminado de madera obscura, casi negra, lo cual sorprendió al alemán. Normalmente los pisos de madera siempre eran de maderas claras, como el pino, el arce o el roble. Pero esta era obscura muy obscura. Las paredes todas estaban pintadas de blanco, lo cual hacían un lindo y rustico contraste. Habia varias mesas pequeñas redondas unas 9 mas o menos, curiosamente coloridas, cada una pintada de un color diferente: amarillos brillantes, azules cielos, rosas fuertes, rojos quemados, verdes vivos... colores no usuales que hasta cierto punto extraño a su pupila. Las sillas, estaban pintadas igual de diferentes colores pero a manera que todo contrastara. Pese a la cantidad de color en el inmobiliario, el hecho de tener un piso obscuro y paredes blancas lo atenuaban y era una vista alegremente colorida... inusual... pero linda.

En el fondo del local en la esquina, había una puerta abierta, y por lo mucho que se podía ver dirigía a la cocina. De hecho el clima dentro del establecimiento era bastante acogedor, tal vez un poco cálido para el teutón, pero de nuevo, que se podía esperar de una cafetería? De igual manera, había un largo mostrador (separado de la pared lo suficiente para que los empleados pasaran) igual de madera obscura con repisas y cristal, dejando varios alimentos que no reconoció. A la derecha y en contraposición formando una gran "L" había un mostrador mas largo, igual de madera y con mas alimentos. Atrás de este había un mostrador pegado a la pared, pero este estaba cubierto de diferentes azulejos multicolor, y había varias ollas de barro al fuego. Ludwig alzó una ceja. Ollas? Barro? Fuego? Empezó a preguntarse en que clase de establecimiento había entrado. Todo se veía tan... rústico, antiguo, acogedor y ajeno... como si hubiera entrado a un lugar en una época diferente hace mas de 200 años.

Sin embargo el aroma dulce que llenó sus pulmones le tranquilizó y le guió al mostrado a la derecha, donde había unas tres personas haciendo fila. De hecho no había mucha gente, solo las 3 formadas, dos chicas en traje parloteando en una mesa cerca de la ventana y un hombre en una mesa sorbiendo un a bebida. Claro, se dijo a si mismo. Eran las once. A esta hora casi todo mundo estaba trabajando.

Mientras esperaba su turno, empezó a ver los artículos en las vitrinas. Era pan. Y vaya si olía bien! Pero era diferente a cualquier tipo de pan que hubiese visto. Eso explicaba la alta temperatura en el establecimiento, lo mas probable era que ahí mismo horneasen sus productos. Pese a su lindo color dorado y apariencia apetitosa, estaba moldeado de diferentes formas, todas muy extrañas pero lindas. Estaban lindamente agrupadas en canastas tejidas (seguramente a mano) y sobre servilletas blancas bordadas primorosamente con pequeñas florecillas de colores (que sorpresa). Cada canastita tenía al frente un nombre escrito, por lo visto del pan, pero por mas que trató de leer las etiquetas de color crema (que estaban escritas en una linda manuscrita en tinta floreada de antaño) no entendía el idioma en el que estaban.

"Guten tag!"

Una alegre voz femenina hizo que el rubio levantara la vista. Súbitamente se encontró pegado al mostrador, los compradores anteriores a el ya desaparecidos. Abrió los ojos un poco en sorpresa al ver a la muchacha frente a el. Baja de estatura, con cabello negro largo y lacio cayendo libre por su espalda y hombros. Usaba un vestido blanco campirano de mangas en los costados y un grueso cinturón café claro que acentuaba su angosta cintura y daba en unas anchas y redondas caderas. La chica usaba unas lindas pulseras y brazaletes plateados que contrastaban con su piel morena y de igual manera una delgada cadena colgaba de su cuello de la cual pendía una cruz. Y entonces Ludwig la miró a los ojos. Ella le sonreía como le sonrió esa vez, con su boca pequeña roja y sus grandes ojos almendrados obscuros pestañeandole. La reconoció. Era la chica con la que hacía semanas había chocado sin querer.

"Guten tag Mein Herr!" (Hola, señor!) repitió ella alegremente.

Ludwig notó un acento curioso en su manera de hablar. Trató de ubicarlo rápidamente pero le fue imposible. Pensó por un momento que la chica fuese turca, pues en los últimos años había habido mucha migración de turcos a su país (sin mencionar su piel tostada), pero no tenía ese modo algo cantado de hablar que ellos tenían.

"Guten morgen" (Bunos días) dijo el amablemente, poniendo toda su seriedad como de costumbre. "Einen kaffee bitee" (un café porfavor) pidó el.

" _Café de olla? Café lechero_?" preguntó ella.

Ludwig solo se le quedó mirando sin entenderle ni una palabra. Había medio entendido una palabra " _café_ " que tenía algo de parecido con Kaffee (aunque ella lo había pronunciado diferente, el acento mas en la última sílaba que en la primera). Pero lo había dicho dos veces así que probablemente le estaba dando opciones. No solo eso, también había dicho otras palabras, que no había podido relacionar.

"Was?" preguntó simplemente el rubio, esperando que la mujer se explicara mejor.

Ella solo sonrió. Le apuntó con el dedo y después al suelo, refiriéndose tanto a el como al lugar.

"Du? Erstes mal?" (Usted? Primera vez?") le preguntó ella.

Ludwig levantó levemente una ceja al escuchar un alemán tan cortado. Seguramente la chica apenas y sabía palabras básicas para comunicarse. No le pareció lo mas adecuado abrir un negocio en un país sin saber el idioma, pero no le dio importancia.

"Ja, es ist mein erstes mal hier." (Si, es mi primera vez aqui.) dijo el asintiendo levemente, pensando que tal vez a lo que se refería ella era si ya había estado anteriormente.

Ella, sonriente como siempre, asintió y sin esperar a que el dijera algo fue a una gran olla de barro tras de ella. Tomando un vaso blanco ribeteado de florecillas (que ya sin fin de veces habia visto), tomó del lado un cucharón de madera y vació liquido en su contenido. Rápidamente tapó el café y le entregó una servilleta.

"Ein euro bitte" le dijo.

El precio era el regular, asi que Ludwig sacó su cartera y le pagó con un billete. La chica lo tomo agradeciendo y fue a la maquina registradora a tomar el cambio. Mientras, el alemán miró los diferentes panes que había en el escaparate, tan diferentes y a la vez apetitosos. Se le que quedo viendo a uno en particular, perfectamente dorado y todo cubierto de azúcar.

"Du? Allianz? Bundesministerium der Verteidigung? Bank?" preguntó ella mientras tecleaba varias cosas en la maquina mientras con la otra mano señalaba afuera del establecimiento. (Usted? Allianz? Ministerio Federal de Defensa? Banco?")

Levantó la mirada a verle mientras que ella se acercaba a el con su dinero y le extendía su pequeña mano para darselo. Por lo visto le estaba preguntando en donde trabajaba. Seguramente al tener varios clientes ya había visto los diferentes edificios y las corporaciones de donde venían los oficinistas, puesto que menciono el banco, cuyas oficinas estaban al lado del edificio donde trabajaba y Allianz, la empresa aseguradora justo enfrente del local.

"Ich arbeite in der Bundesministerium der Verteidigung" le contesto mientras tomaba las monedas y las guardaba en la bolsa del pantalón de su traje. (Trabajo en el Miniesterio de Defensa Nacional)

"Oh!" exclamó ella alzando las cejas sorprendida doblando las manos sobre su regazo y asintiendo en entendimiento. Luego sonrió divertida. " _Un general_!"

Ludwig no tenía idea de lo que había dicho, pero pudo medio distinguir la palabra "general". Tal vez ella lo asoció con alguna cuestión militar al decirle que trabajaba en el Ministerio, lo cual mostraba que por lo visto entendía mas de lo que podía hablar. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle que había dicho, pero iba a ser poco útil puesto que apenas y ella podía hablar y seguramente iba a tomarle más tiempo explicarle, tiempo que debería estar en la oficina.

"Danke." dijo el, tomando su café y dispuesto a irse, finalmente ya no tenía porque seguir ahí. (Gracias)

"MEIN HERR!" exclamó ella fuertemente de pronto llevando una mano al alto hombre. (SEÑOR!)

Este se detuvo, y alzó una ceja, su cara impenetrable. Ella le miraba con sus grandes ojos almendrados algo expectante. Para que le había detenido?

Pero ella solo sonrió y se acercó lo mas que pudo al mostrador. Alargó su mano por sobre la barra y apuntó su corbata, casi a unos centímetros de tocarlo. Ludwig la observaba extrañado, y súbitamente nervioso por la cercanía de ella. Por lo visto no conocía de espacio personal...

"Was ist?" preguntó ella viéndolo a los ojos. (Que es?)

El alemán estaba confundido y súbitamente aturdido. No entendía el porque le preguntaba el nombre de su prenda. Bueno, probablemente era como poco a poco se hacía de vocabulario. Apuntó a su misma corbata, para ver si era a lo que se refería y ella asintió fuertemente.

"Eine krawatte" dijo simplemente. (Una corbata)

Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron un poco, no entendiendo bien.

" el kawate?" trato de pronunciar ella fallidamente, a lo que el rubio negó suavemente.

"Krawatte" pronuncio mas claramente el a ver si entendía. (Corbata)

La pequeña morena por lo visto no entendía bien, lo pudo suponer por la confusión en sus ojos. Pero sin perder esa vivacidad y energía levantó una mano para indicarle que esperara. Rápidamente, sacó de un cajón cercano dos tarjetas color crema, como las que tenían los nombres de los panes, y le extendió una tarjetita con una pluma. Ludwig, quiso entender que le pedía que lo escribiera, así que dejando su café en la barra de nuevo, tomo la pluma y escribió la palabra. Cuando hubo terminado, se la extendió.

"Krawatte" dijo de nuevo el para que viera la correcta pronunciación. (Corbata)

Ella tomo la tarjeta, la leyo y le miro ahora sonriendo ampliamente.

"Krawatte!" dijo ella triunfalmente. (Corbata!)

El rubio tuvo unas ligeras ganas de sonreír por la simplicidad con la que ella se alegraba por poder decir una palabra, pero se limito a asentir levemente al escuchar la pronunciación correcta.

"Gut," (Bien) dijo el, a lo que ella bajo la mirada apenada cual niña pequeña. Luego se pasó mecánicamente una mano por el perfectamente peinado cabello para aplacarlo mas. Normalmente lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, así que no sabía por que lo hacia ahorita. Tal vez era mejor irse. Tomó su olvidado café que estaba junto a el y girando sobre sus talones para marcharse . "Danke, auf widersehen." (Gracias, adios).

"Mein herr!" lo llamó ella nuevamente alargando su brazo a el tratando de detenerlo. (Señor!)

El alto hombre se detuvo en seco girando la cabeza para ver ahora que era. Alzo una ceja en pregunta. Sería otra palabra? Honestamente no tenía el tiempo para estar traduciendo...

Pero ella alzo las dos manos extendidas indicándole que esperara. Vaya si usaba mucho las manos para comunicarse... Rápidamente, ella escribió en la otra tarjetita con hermosa y floreada caligrafía la palabra "Krawtte" y agachándose tras el mostrador puso hasta el frente de un pan la tarjetita. Ludwig leyó ahora las dos tarjetas una junta a la otra. Probablemente la primera era el nombre del pan en su idioma. Luego ella tomo unas pinzas y una bolsa de papel marrón y tomó dos panes. Al observarlos pudo ver que en eran azucarados y se veian bastante bien. De hecho estaban algo torcidos, y en efecto tenían forma de corbata. Ahora entendía todo: la chica le pidió ayuda para traducir el nombre del pan.

Irguiéndose, la chica le entregó la bolsa.

"Krawatte!" dijo ella sonriente, extendiendosela para que la tomara. (Corbata!)

Eso extraño al rubio. El no había ordenado pan y pensó en explicarselo, pero al verla tan feliz con la bolsa no pudo encontrar las palabras para decirle que no. Llevó su mano a su bolsa del pantalón para sacar el dinero que había guardado hacia poco para pagarle. Pero el momento de que ella lo vió, empezó a negar frenéticamente la cabeza y a negar con la mano libre.

"Nein, nein, nein! Kostenlos, kostenlos!" decia ella pegandole la bolsa casi a su pecho para que la tomara. (No, no no! Gratis, gratis!)

Ahora si Ludwig estaba atónito. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir pan gratis, de hecho nada gratis. Probablemente era una manera en la que ella le agradecía su ayuda... pero era demasiado dar pan por solo traducir una palabra. Extendió una mano enfrente de el para rechazar el pan pero eso solo puso mas insistente a la morena que ahora frunció un poco el ceño como si ella no fuera lo suficientemente clara.

"Aber..." empezó el rubio para explicarle (Pero...)

La muchacha mientras no escuchaba. Insistentemente negaba con la cabeza y repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

"Nein! Kostenlos! Bitte!" decía ella la bolsa ahora casi enfrente de la cara del alto hombre. (No! Gratis! Por favor!)

El quería hacerla entrar en razón, pero probablemente por como estaba no le iba a escuchar, y seguramente iba a tener que tardar un buen rato. Con mano lenta, pues no sabía bien como recibir un presente de manera tan súbita asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras tomaba la bolsa.

"Danke" dijo el gravemente sintiendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas, mientras que ella complacida por hacerse entender asentía y doblaba las manos sobre el regazo. Sintiéndose un poco nervioso de pronto por estar ahí parado ya sin ningún asunto decidió que era mejor irse. "Auf widersehen" dijo el despidiéndose por segunda vez en el día y girándose sobre sus talones para salir. (Gracias, Adiós)

Pero para sus sorpresa, ella se paró súbitamente erguida como plancha y llevó la mano derecha a su ceja, saludándolo marcialmente.

" _Adios, mi general_!" dijo ella en su lengua, sonriendo ampliamente aun saludándolo militarmente.

Hacía tiempo que no le saludaban así, y honestamente el alemán no entendió ni una palabra de lo que había dicho. Le miro un par de segundos directo a los ojos, buscando alguna respuesta y viendo como ella le sonreía, pero de pronto y sin saber por que súbitamente sintió su irrigación sanguínea acelerarse y sonrojarse. Torpemente asintió con la cabeza, y salió del local con bolsa y café en mano.

El aire frio del exterior le pego en la cara tan fuertemente que tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un segundo. Como ya conocía el camino de memoria, giró automáticamente a la derecha y empezó a caminar por la acera hacia el edificio del Ministerio alejándose lo mas posible y lo mas rápido que pudiese (sin llegar a correr claro esta). Estaba confundido, algo mareado, tenía la respiración agitada como si hubiera corrido, y...

Sin darse cuenta se encontró ya del otro lado de la avenida, enfrente del edificio. Se detuvo unos segundo y miró desde su lugar la pequeña cafetería a lo lejos. Exactamente que había pasado? Le había parecido algo tan irreal, el café, la conversación, la muchacha... como si hubiese sido un sueño, o uno de aquellos lapsos en los que el tiempo pasa de manera extraña que no sabe si esta imaginando cosas o si en realidad paso ese acontecimiento. Bajo la mirada a su mano y vió el café. Hasta ahorita se daba cuenta de que no le había tomado ni un trago. Lentamente se llevó el vaso a los labios y sintiendo el liquido caliente le dio un pequeño sorbo.

Una explosión de sabor lleno su boca, una mezcla de sabores dulces y cálidos con una pizca de canela y otras especias que no sabía distinguir muy bien. El no era fanático de tomar el café dulce, a duras penas le ponía leche en ocasiones, pero este era diferente. No era un sabor cargado de sabores que empalagaban, ni un dulce tan fuerte que asqueaba. El café era fuerte, con cuerpo, pero tenía mil tonalidades que simplemente le dejaban preguntando que le habían puesto. De igual manera le dio otro sorbo para paladearlo. No estaba endulzado con azúcar... ni tampoco con miel... que le habían puesto? Miró entonces la bolsa de pan. Corbatas. Por lo visto así se llamaban. Malabareando un poco pudo sacar un pan azucarado y le dio una mordida. Suave, dorado y delicioso, con un toque de mantequilla que se derretía en la boca. A el le gustaban mucho los panes y encontrar uno tan bien hecho era difícil.

Lentamente y meditabundo,masticando el pan se dirigió a las puertas del edificio. Al verle, Otto abrió la puerta para dejarle pasar. Pero al ver lo que tenía en la mano sonrió ladinamente.

"Es ist gut, nicht wahr?" preguntó zorrunamente reconociendo de donde venía el café. (Esta bueno, no?)

Ludwig solo se limitó a asentir levemente mientras pasaba por las puertas de cristal y dentro del edificio, con el sabor dulce en la boca y dejando una estela aroma a canela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maria Guadalupe vió como el alto rubio salia del local y daba vuelta a su derecha. Con una sonrisa satisfecha bajó lentamente la mano de su ceja y las doblo en su regazo.

De la puerta de la esquina salió un joven, un buen tramo mas alto que ella, aunque no para estándares europeos. Delgado, de piel tostada igual que ella y cabello lacio revuelto, iba vestido de blanco, con un mandil sucio de masa y manchado aqui y allá de harina. Sus ojos negros fueron a donde su hermana estaba parada atrás del mostrador sonriendo a la calle. Se dirigió a ella mientras cargaba unas dos cestas con panes. Al llegar vió a donde estaba su mirada, sin ver nada en particular mas que la calle y lo transeuntes.

"Pos 'ora tu que te traes?" le pregunto, alzando una ceja y con su usual tono burlón poniendo el pan en el mostrador y poniendo una mano en la cintura.

María se volteó a ver a su hermano mayor y le sonrió.

"Nada, un cliente me ayudó a traducir una palabra." dijo mientras apuntaba a la tarjetita que el rubio había escrito y dejado en el mostrador.

Su hermano, Francisco Alejandro, trono la boca y la leyó.

"Krawatte..." dijo el "Es corbata no?"

"Aja" dijo ella asintiendo.

"Bueno ya era hora de que empezaras a aprender palabras por tu cuenta. No siempre te voy a estar traduciendo!" dijo su hermano en tono burlón y dándose la media vuelta para volver a la cocina. "Y por cierto, porque le dijiste general?"

Maria Guadalupe alzó una ceja mientras tomaba el pan y lo ponía detrás de las vitrinas del mostrador.

"Pensé que estabas en la cocina trabajando, no espiandome." dijo en tono acusador al ver que su hermano la estaba espiando.

Inmediatamente, Francisco se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, se paro erguido y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

" Espiando? Ni que fuera vieja! Es que hablas muy fuerte! Que voy a estar escuchándote ahí en medio de la amasada del pan!" se justificó el rápidamente y aparentando molestia. Luego la miró de manera acusadora "Además no desvíes el tema Maria Guadalupe! Como sabes que es general?"

Ella por su parte solo se encogió de hombros.

"Lo presentí. Trabaja en el Ministerio de defensa... creo." dijo ahora algo insegura por saber si sí había entendido bien. "Además le hubieras visto su manera de hablar y conducirse, tiene todo el aspecto militar."

"Ah... con que militar..." dijo su hermano meditando lo que decía ella. Luego sonrió burlonamente y tomo el trapo de cocina que traía colgado de la cintura, lo hizo bolita y se lo lanzó a la cara. "Ya deja de estar pensando en militares güerejos y orale vente a ayudar con el pan!" le molesto mientras que daba la vuelta rápidamente.

Ahora fue el turno de Maria Guadalupe de sonrojarse mientras que recibia en pleno rostro el trapo lleno de harina y masa. Se lo quitó rápidamente ahora molesta mientras que escuchaba a su hermano reírse de ella.

"No estoy pensando en militares güerejos!" le contestó mientras le aventaba el trapo, pero falló de manera increíble. El mayor hábilmente lo esquivo y riéndose mas fuertemente se metió a la cocina dejando mas molesta a la menor.

"Franciso Alejandro!"le llamó molesta, pero el ya estaba lejos de su alcanze. Dando un resoplido puso manos en jarrs. Ya se las iría a pagar...

"Ehem!"

La voz de alguien sacó a la minúscula morena de sus pensamientos y pelea con su hermano. Volteó a su izquierda para ver a un hombre ya entrado en sus 60 años observándola con una ceja arqueada viendo toda la escena que podía llegar en lo infantil. Sonrojándose, doblo sus manos sobre su regazo e inclinó su cabeza levemente a modo de disculpa.

"Entschuldigen sie mich!" dijo ella apenada. (Disculpeme!). Luego sonrió y usando las dos manos para dar a entender que había dos opciones preguntó:

" _Cafe de olla? Cafe lechero?_ "

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Finalmente ya se hablaron! Bueno formalmente ehehehehehe!**

 **Que tal? Bueno, se que fue algo largo para que interactuaran tan poco, pero entiendan... primero tienen que cruzar la barrera del lenguaje XD y pues obviamente va a tardar un poco.**

 **Siiii, se que dije que iban a ser capitulos cortos,,, pero esto salio hehehe XD**

 **Demosle un aplauso a la aparicion de... MEXICO NORTE! osease Francisco Alejandro (Pancho pa los cuates XD) no son lindos los hermanos Mexico? :3 va a seguir apareciendo, finalmente necesitamos al (celoso y metiche) hermano mayor aqui no creen?**

 **bueno, como han visto ya estan hablandose... aunque todavia es una relacion muy muy distante... pero ya hubo algo entre ellos. Ahi esta la chispa namas hay que avivarla hon hon hon hon Ahhh le amour le amour... nada mejor que una rica taza de café de olla y una corbata! De chica de hecho eran mi pan favorito :3**

 **Notas!**

 **\- El café de olla originalmente se hace en ollas de barro, y sus principales ingredientes son café (duh!), canela, piloncillo (que creo también se conoce como papelón en algunos países de america del sur), estrellas de anís y si se quiere cascaras de naranja :3**

 **\- El pan que menciono en efecto se llama corbata o corbatín. Esta hecho a base de una pasta de mantequilla algo hojaldrada, suave, todo azucarado por fuera y esta torcido del medio, como si fuera un moño.**

 **-Perdón si las frases en alemán no son correctas. Estoy usando el (nunca) confiable traductor Google -_-**

 **Espero de todo corazón les haya gustado! Tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido, en serioe stas dos semanas han sido de locos! Mi otro fic "Canción de cuna para Sealand" también esta en proceso aunque ya le falta el ultimo capi T_T esperenlo pronto!**

 **Alguna predicción? Petición? Comentario? Trate de hacerlo lo más apegado a la realidad posible. :S**

 **Mil gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Nos estamos leyendo! :D**


	3. Te conocí

**Saludos!**

 **Flannya reportándose!**

 **Casi 5 meses... casi 5 meses de mi desaparición de fanfiction T_T**

 **pero he resurgido de las cenizas lectores! Y aqui estoy con otro capi! :D Y es largo jojojo ;)**

 **Antes que nada... los agradecimientos! Mil gracias a las personitas que dejaron review! Por ellas sigue esta historia! y son: , Diana16oz, La Chica Del Humo , MontserratPantoja, Anima537, Valkyriene (queridisima imoto chan *w*), Cinthia C (oh dios mio le diste al clavo con los hmnos mayores XD, de hecho va a ahaber muchas aventuras con ellos en medio hohohoho y si, yo tambien envuelvo al aleman y me lo llevo XD si soy chaparrita T.T y Maria es bastante mas que el teuton, lo cual va a hacer la pareja super linda X3 ), Hati (hahahah otra que le dio al clavo con los hermanos! lo peor de todo es que van a terminar siendo bff XD imaginate!), TekoloKuautli, Diana16oz y SenpaiLover101 (hello there kay kay XD). MIl mil gracias!**

 **Ok, entonces nos quedamos en que finalmente Ludwig le hablo a la mexicana del local... y pues bueno, ya estan "entablando" conversaciones... o algo asi... veamos como se desarrollan estos dos con eso de que la barrera del lenguaje esta cayendo y el tiempo esta pasando :3**

 **Empezemos pues!**

 **Disclaimers: Hetalia no me pertenece T.T solo mi OC n_n**

 **Y perdón por los dedazos y horrografía que puedan encontrar... mea culpa mea culpa mea maxima culpa (se da golpes de pecho)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capítulo 3: Te conocí**

Ya se había hecho algo de rutina. Digo, fríamente su vida era rutina, desde su manera de vestir hasta su manera de empezar el día y no solamente eso también su manera de comer en inclusive los lugares a los que solía frecuentar. En cierta manera se podría decir que era predecible. Pero finalmente, siempre había sido un hombre de fuertes hábitos y tenia la fuerte creencia de que todo estaba regido por un cierto orden y al momento de salirse de ese orden era cuando surgía el caos.

Bueno, eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez ahora que había incluido esta nueva actividad a su vida diaria.

Cómo todos los días al empezar a trabajar, pasaba enfrente de la panadería a las 7:00. Como siempre, divisada a lo lejos el pequeño letrero de madera del pequeño establecimiento con sus dos palabras en otro idioma.Y cada vez que pasaba por sus largas y estrechas ventanas podía ver el lugar atestado de gente inclusive a esta temprana hora de la mañana. Era impresionante como el local había cambiado en tan solo unos 3 meses. Aunque la decoración fuera la misma pintoresca fachada que sobresalía del paisaje gris metálico de intimidantes edificios, había adquirido cierta popularidad en la zona, y muchos empleados iban presurosos a formarse y a llenar el pequeño recinto con tal de comprar una taza de cafe de olla y uno o dos panes a temprana hora.

Sin embargo, Ludwig no se detenía. Durante los diez segundos en los cuales pasaba por el local, miraba por los cristales sin detener su paso y siempre buscaba a la muchacha de cabellos largos negros y la mayoría de las veces la divisaba tras el mostrador atendiendo a los clientes sonriente, tan rápido como podía. Obviamente ella no lo divisaba. Había días en que estaba tan lleno de gente el minúsculo local que ni siquiera de podía ver mas alla de la fila de gente que serpenteaba y seguía un poco en la calle, bloqueando el paso de aquellos que querían salir del lugar con su preciada bebida o alimento. Otros días que la divisaba, veía también a un joven, algo mas alto que ella de la misma complexión hombro con hombro despachando ordenes.

Por el tiempo que llevaba podía detenerse a hacer fila en el apretado local, pero la idea de perder tanto tiempo le molestaba, así que se limitaba a pasar y a buscar a la muchacha con la mirada, pero sin detener su marcha. Luego como todos los días llegaba a la esquina, y cruzaba por las lineas peatonales para llegar al otro lado de la cuadra, caminar otra cuadra más y entrar al edificio del Ministerio. Así empezaba su día normalmente.

La diferencia en su vida ahora, además de mirar siempre el local en las mañanas por diez segundos, era como rompía su rutina a las 11 de la mañana.

Bueno, no era romperla como tal. Sería incapaz de eso. Sino que ahora su hora de café ya la había establecido oficialmente al veinte para las once exactamente.

En parte era por cuestiones prácticas. Entre las 10 y las 12 era la hora perfecta en la cual ya tenía bastante de su día ya hecho, ordenes dadas y oficinistas concentrados en sus labores. No solo eso, era raro tener una junta en ese tiempo así que había designado ese tiempo para su descanso. Cuando su reloj de mano y el de su celular (y también el de pared y el pequeño reloj de su escritorio, solo para rectificar) daban las 10:40, se levantaba de su cómoda silla, tomaba su saco del perchero y salía de su oficina. Con sus usuales pasos largos atravesaba el piso mientras recorría con la vista a sus empleados en sus arduas tareas y checaba que todo estuviera en orden, aunque fríamente no hacía falta puesto que Brigitte tenía su mirada de halcón sobre ellos en su ausencia.

Tomaba el ascensor hasta el lobby, y cruzaba las puertas de cristal para salir a las movidas calles de Berlin. Se dirigía a la esquina para cruzar por las lineas peatonales y caminaba dos cuadras. Y como todos los días se volvía encontrar con el pequeño anuncio de madera que rezaba " La Panaderia" mirándole desde arriba de la puerta.

Venir a tomar un café y una corbata ya se había hecho algo de su vida cotidiana. Y diario, al entrar por la puerta a ese local cálido y dulce la veía a ella, detrás del mostrador, en ocasiones sola y la mayoría atendiendo a algún cliente. A Ludwig también le gustaba ir a esas horas porque en comparación de la mañana que el pobre lugar estaba atestado de gente, el recinto estaba en su mayoría vacío, un par de mesas ocupadas por solitarios empresarios como el o alguna que otra persona pidiendo algo para llevar. Le agradaba el lugar acogedor y normalmente después de pedir su " _café de olla_ " (que después de un tiempo ya sabía como pronunciarlo, aunque todavía no lo que significaba) y su _"corbata"_ a la pequeña y sonriente morena, se iba a sentar a una de las mesas de el centro del lugar. En total había unas 8 mesas con 4 sillas cada una, unas dos mesas junto a la ventana, pero prefería aquella mesa del centro, que estaba algo mas cerca del mostrador. En paz y en soledad, sacaba el periódico que llevaba consigo y se disponía a leerlo. Si no, se quedaba observando por el gran ventanal a la gente pasar, degustando su café y leyendo por una hora hasta que daban las 12.

Y hoy, como todos los días desde hacía 4 meses, venía al local.

El aroma dulce le pegó en la cara, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de el suavemente. El lugar estaba casi vacío de no ser por 2 mesas ocupadas. En una junto a la ventana, había un trio de mujeres jovenes con trajes costosos y altos zapatos de tacón parloteando amenamente cada una con un café enfrente. En la otra mesa que estaba pegada a la pared pero del otro lado del local, había un jóven empresario inmerso en su computadora portátil y con sus audífonos puestos, solo viendo la pantalla y alargando la mano casi mecánicamente para tomar un sorbo de café. Era uno de esos días tranquilos en la cafetería.

Con largos pasos que resonaron en el piso laminado, Ludwig fue a donde el mostrador. Busco inmediatamente a la chica que para estas alturas ya lo reconocía perfectamente. Pero hoy era uno de esos pocos días en los que ella no estaba. En su lugar, estaba aquel joven moreno, de cabellos lacios y revueltos, su típico delantal blanco algo sucio por la masa de pan y una sonrisa algo burlona bajo unos ojos castaños increíblemente obscuros. El joven, estaba recargado sobre la barra con sus brazos cruzados, una pluma jugando en una de sus manos mientras que estaba concentrado por lo visto haciendo unas anotaciones. Al acercarse, Ludwig pudo ver que era un cuaderno abierto de dos en dos, lleno de números, seguramente la bitácora en donde llevaban las cuentas del lugar. Tan concentrado estaba el, que no se percató de la presencia del rubio. Tras un pequeño momento de estar esperando en silencio, y seguir sin darse cuenta, Ludwig se aclaró un poco la garganta para hacerse notar.

"Guten moregen." dijo con su usual voz grave para llamar la atención.

El joven moreno levantó la cabeza al escucharle los ojos abiertos un poco en sorpresa. Pero al reconocerlo frunció un poco la mirada y lentamente se incorporo, poniendo ambas palmas sobre el mostrador. Realmente el muchacho no era muy alto, de hecho miraba un poco hacia arriba al alto alemán que alzó una ceja sin entender el porque el aparente desdén del moreno. En ocasiones ya lo había visto cargando cestas de pan y dejándolas en el mostrador para que la joven los arreglara, o intercambiando alguna rápida palabra con ella antes de desaparecer por la puerta de atrás que daba a la cocina. Ludwig suponía que el se encargaba de la mayoría de la producción del pan y ella en la atención y venta del mismo, por eso le extraño un tanto verlo a el en el mostrador. De hecho de alguna manera esperaba verla a ella como todos los días con su blanca sonrisa preguntándole como siempre que café iba a tomar aunque ya lo supiera... no esperaba encontrarse una cara tan huraña.

El moreno no dijo nada. Solo lo miro en silencio entrecerrando un poco los ojos y mirándolo de arriba a abajo, como si lo estuviera examinando. Ludwig se empezó a sentir un poco incómodo y algo molesto puesto que nunca había cruzado palabra con el y no sabía a que se debía tanto escrutinio.

"Damit.." empezó el moreno en un perfecto alemán, un tono algo burlón mientras sonreía ladinamente sus ojos entrecerrados "... arbeiten Sie im Bundesministerium der Verteidigung, oder?". ( _Asi que... usted trabaja en el Ministerio de defensa, no?)_

Ludwig alzó mas su ceja, sorprendido de que hablara tan fluidamente el alemán e ignorando que no le hubiera respondido el saludo. Esperaba que, como la muchacha, apenas supiera algunas palabras o estuviera aprendiéndolo, pero no que lo hablara. La sonrisa burlona le recordó profundamente a su hermano mayor Gilbert y tenía un acento un algo cantado que no reconoció.

"Ja , ich arbeite dort." respondió secamente el rubio sin saber a donde iba la conversación y de pronto preguntándose como lo sabia el. ( _Si, trabajo ahí.)_

El moreno solo sonrió mas abiertamente dando una pequeña risa para sí mismo y observándolo de manera divertida, como si supiera algo que Ludwig no supiera. Pero antes de que Ludwig le reclamara o preguntara algo, el moreno chasqueó la lengua divertido para sí mismo, y se alejó del mostrador con una sonrisa socarrona en labios.

 _"LUPE!"_ exclamó el moreno en su lengua nativa mientras se dirigía lentamente a la cocina y le daba una ultima mirada al rubio. " _Ahí te habla el güerejo!",._

Ludwig no sabía nada de lo que había dicho y ahora un tanto molesto puesto que realmente era una falta de educación hablar frente alguien en otra lengua , estaba a punto de preguntar si había servicio o no cuando una voz femenina respondió desde la cocina.

 _"Ahora que babosadas estas diciendo?! Cual güerejo!?"_

En ese momento, en el umbral de la puerta de la esquina se asomó la pequeña morena su ceño fruncido en extrañeza buscando al joven. Pero inmediatamente reparó su vista en Ludwig ambos viendose a los ojos. Inmediatamente ella sonrió y salió de la cocina hacia el mostrador limpiándose las manos con una toalla azul cielo.

"Guten moregen _mi general_!" le saludó ella mientras pasaba junto al joven que entraba y desaparecía en la cocina.

Ludwig la vió acercar y sonrió muy levemente, ahora su día siguiendo su usual rutina. La morena iba vestida hoy con una blusa holgada campirana verde claro, que hacía un bonito contraste con su cabello negro y piel tostada. Por encima del mostrador y dado a que era un buen tramo mas alto que ella, pudo ver que hoy estaba usando una falda larga y amplia café. Normalmente ella se vestia así, cómoda y campiranamente, lo cual ayudaba a que el lugar se sintiera sacado de un pueblito remoto. También solía usar colores muy vivos, tal vez demasiado en ocasiones para sus estándares normales, pero había que admitir que los portaba bien.

"Guten morgen" respondió gravemente, asintiendo un poco cuando ella estuvo frente a el. De hecho ya hasta se había acostumbrado a su saludo. Nunca le había preguntado que significaba " _mi general"_ pero tampoco le molestaba.

Porque finalmente, ella ya era parte indirecta de su vida. Todos los días la misma conversación...

" _Cafe de olla o café lechero?"_ preguntó en su lengua ella como todos los días.

Y como todos los días, el respondía en las palabras que ya había aprendido.

 _"Cafe de olla"_ decía el.

Ella asentía sonriente, y se volteaba para servir de las grandes ollas de barro el café. Mientras ella tomaba un pequeño jarrito de barro (una artesanía honestamente) y servía con un gran cucharon de madera la bebida, volteaba sobre su hombro para verle.

"Etwas anderes?" preguntó ella en alemán. ( _Algo mas?)_

Ludwig no podía dejar de sonreír mentalmente. Ahora, aunque no hablaba muy fluidamente, decía mas palabras y ya podía formar varias oraciones. Ya la había escuchado con otros clientes. Todavía se acordaba como hacía 3 meses apenas se comunicaba con 7 frases a lo mucho y mucho palmoteo. Pero poco a poco había sido testigo de su aprendizaje. De hecho de cierta manera el había contribuido, pensó de manera un poco egolatra. Pues poco a poco ella, la mayoría de las veces que iba a tomar un café ella solía preguntarle palabras en alemán. Así se fue haciendo de un poco de acervo, además claro de su práctica diaria.

"Ein _corbata_ , bitte" pedía el mientras sacaba el dinero o su tarjeta para pagar.

Ella asentía mientras tomaba un plato de barro cocido y blancas florecitas pintadas a mano alrededor de algún estante tras el mostrador. Luego con unas pinzas tomaba una de las piezas y llevaba todo al alemán. Todos los días la misma charla, todos los días la misma rutina.

Pero hoy mientras que le daba su alimento y antes que como siempre se fuera a sentar a su mesita a leer su periódico, la morena le sonrió mientras le miraba algo divertida.

"Immer, gleich? " le preguntó ella en un alemán un poco cortado (puesto que todavía no formaba oraciones propiamente) ladeando la cabeza como si encontrara eso sumamente curioso y entretenido. ( _Siempre, mismo?)_

Ludwig se le quedó viendo a la pregunta. Tras varios meses de entablar conversaciones de este estilo ya se había acostumbrado a sus preguntas de dos o tres palabras. Seguramente le estaba preguntando si siempre pedia lo mismo. El rubio parpadeó un par de veces viéndola. No tenía malicia en su pregunta solo la mas inocente cuestión de porque todos los días desde hacía tiempo pedía exactamente la misma orden. Se ruborizo muy levemente, al ser cuestionado de sus hábitos y al ver como ella ya se había percatado de ellos.

"Ja." respondió simplemente, sin encontrar más que decir.

"Warum?" pregunto ella, alzando un poco las manos como si no entendiera muy bien esta actitud o encontrara sumamente fascinante esto. Ludwig por su parte sintió que se ruborizaba mas, sintiéndose avergonzado aunque realmente no había razón para estarlo.

"Denn es ist das, was ich mag mehr ..." respondió, sintiéndose muy estúpido por su respuesta tan carente de fundamentos . Finalmente nunca había probado otra cosa. Algo acalorado, tomó su bebida y alimento para irse a sentar. "Danke". (Porque es lo que mas me gusta. Gracias.)

La siguiente hora el alemán trató de concentrarse en su lectura pero le costaba trabajo. Normalmente al intercambiar palabras con ella (si no le preguntaba como se traducía algo), hablaban de vanalidades: el clima, como se sentía, como iba su día... conversasiones nada importantes y que solían ser dos o tres preguntas triviales. Le extrañó como esa observación de ella hacía su persona le hubiera dejado pensando. Desde su lugar Ludwig se dedico a observarla discretamente ir y venir por el local, como entraba y salia de la cocina, como hacia notas en un cuaderno, como atendía a ciertos clientes o limpiaba aquí y allá... Hasta ahorita se daba cuenta de lo mucho que hacia, y curiosamente como siempre estaba sonriendo. En una ocasión creyó inclusive escucharla tararear por lo bajo mientras se asomaba a una de las ollas de café humeando.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya eran diez para las doce. Al reparar esto, se levanto de su lugar (sin haber podido leer propiamente ningún artículo y algo asombrado de lo rápido que se le había pasado el tiempo) y fue de nuevo al mostrador. La joven al verle le sonrió y alzó las cejas, aunque ella ya sabía lo que le iba a pedir.

"Zwei c _orbata_ , und ein _cafe de olla_ zum Mitnehmen bitte." pidió amablemente el rubio. (Dos corbatas y un café de olla para llevar porfavor."

Como todos los días al irse, volvía a ordenar dos corbatas y un café, que solía llevar a su oficina. La morena asintió, mientras que tomaba el pan y lo ponía en una bolsa así mismo que en tomaba uno de los característicos vasos desechables decorados y vertía el liquido para después ponerle una tapa plástica y evitar derrames. Alegremente la muchacha le dio la pequeña bolsa de papel blanco y el café.

"Drei euros bitte" pidió ella, aunque el ya sabía el precio. ( _Tres euros por favor)_

La suya era una extraña relación de formalidades innecesarias puesto que todos los días, a excepción del domingo tal vez, repetían la misma conversación, el mismo patrón, el mismo baile de ademanes y sonrisas y cortesías. Probablemente hoy era de aquellos pocos días en lo que el se percataba fuertemente de su presencia. Tal vez porque no la vió en el mostrador desde que entró al local. Ahora que lo pensaba no le había agradado mucho la idea de que ella no estuviera ahí. No es que le hubiera disgustado el joven (que tanto le recordaba a Gilbert) sino que más bien al no verla sentía que algo faltaba en su día...

"Drei euros bitte"

Parpadeando un poco Ludwig vió como ella le miraba divertida y lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, repitiendo lo que había dicho. Algo avergonzado y levemente ruborizado por haberse quedado ahí de pie sin hacer nada por quien sabe cuanto tiempo sacó el dinero y le pagó.

"Danke, auf wiedersehen." se despidió el alto hombre asintiendo un poco, tomando sus cosas y empezando a dar la vuelta. (Gracias, adios)

Y claro... no faltaba la respuesta de ella. Se paraba derecha y con una sonrisa se llevaba una mano a la ceja de manera marcial.

"Auf wiedersehen, _mi general_!" exclamaba ella en una mezcla de alemán y su lengua. (Adios mi general!)

Por unos breves segundos se detuvo en su lugar y se le quedó viendo a la sonriente muchacha, y tuvo las ganas de preguntarle que significaba eso. Digo, no había visto que se despidiera de esa manera con ningún otro cliente. Tal vez alguna pequeña charla entretenida, pero a nadie le había llamado como a él, claro que el supiera. Ludwig abrió la boca para preguntar, pero repentinamente se contuvo. Estaría bien preguntarle? No era algo sumamente importante, no? Pero entonces por que de pronto tuvo esas ganas de querer saber? Por que ese interés de su parte para con ella?

La joven arqueó las cejas en pregunta al ver que el todavía seguía de pie mirándola. Ludwig reparó esto y ruborizándose aún mas, asintió casi maricialmente, preso de un repentino nerviosismo que bien pudo contener bajo una cara inexpresiva tras años de experiencia.

"Auf wiedersehen" repitió él y le dió la vuelta al a muchacha saliendo del establecimiento y hacia la calle. (Adios)

Pero que diablos había pasado ahí adentro?

El, Ludwig Bielshmidt, hombre de rutinas, que le estaba pasando?

Mecánicamente, cruzó la calle, caminó dos cuadras, entró al edificio y subió el elevador hasta su oficina. Cruzo el piso lleno de oficinistas y se metió a la seguridad de su recinto mientras que se dejaba caer en su mullida silla de escritorio de pronto sumamente cansado. Era extraño como un pequeño acontecimiento podía cambiar su vida rutinaria...

No, se dijo a si mismo. Estaba exagerando las cosas. No había sido nada extraordinario. Solo una breve charla con la muchacha que veía todos los días.

Mas calmado, miró la bolsa de papel que estaba descansando sobre su escritorio junto a su café. Alzó la ceja al observarla mejor. El día de hoy se veía ligeramente mas abultada que de costumbre...

Extrañado, alargó un brazo y la tomo. Hasta ahorita se daba cuenta de que también era ligeramente mas pesada, probablemente por estar pensando en no se que cosas ni se había dado cuenta al salir del lugar, cosa que era extraño, el nunca pasaría algo así desapercibido. Tomo la bolsita y la abrió para ver sus contenidos. Efectivamente, ahí estaban las dos corbatas azucaradas, un fuerte olor a mantequilla desprendiéndose de estas. Pero también divisó algo que hizo que frunciera el ceño. Había un tercer pan ahí.

Metió la mano y sacó un pan un poco mas pequeño que los otros de forma rectangular. Parecía una almohadita de masa hojaldrada, perfectamente dorada encima y la masa parecía enrollada sobre si misma pese a su forma de rectángulo. Miró al pan sin entender. Como había llegado ahí? Por un momento pensó que la muchacha se había equivocado. Aunque de nuevo, todos los dias pedía lo mismo. Inmediatamente tachó esa posibilidad al igual que aquella de que se hubiese equivocado. Ella nunca se equivocaba con su orden, y no había otros clientes ordenando en ese momento como para confundirse. Ya en algunas contadas ocasiones ella había puesto una corbata de más, pero eran veces en que el le ayudaba a traducir algo pero hoy no había sido el caso. En ninguna otra vez ella le había dado algo gratis y nunca algo diferente a lo que el tomaba. Entonces recordó la muy breve charla con ella, y su pregunta retumbó en su mente.

 _"Siempre , mismo?"_

Extrañado, acercó el pan y lo olfateó levemente. Olía deliciosamente a mantequilla, y algo dulzón, que no era azúcar como las corbatas. De hecho no estaba cubierto con azúcar pero se veía apetitoso.

Ludwig veía el pan en silencio. Era mas evidente que ella le hubiera puesto el pan a propósito para que probara algo diferente. La pregunta era, porque?Dió un suspiro al quedarse un rato pensando en un porque sin poder encontrar solución. Luego vio el pan. Darle una mordida no sería tan malo... o si?

Lentamente, llevó el pan a su boca y le dio una mordida. Inmediatamente la masa hojaldrada parecía que se derretía en su boca y la suave consistencia del pan tenía un delicioso sabor a mantequilla. Pero una explosión de chocolate que no se esperaba llenó su paladar. Cerró los ojos degustando lentamente el sabor del chocolate. Gott si estaba bueno... Abrió los ojos para ver el pan y vió que dentro estaba relleno de un rico chocolate, no dulce y con leche como los usuales suizos. Este era mas fuerte y un tanto mas obscuro con un fuerte sabor a chocolate y algo amargo que se contrarrestaba con el dulce de la masa.

Nuevamente tomó otro bocado disfrutando del pan y pensando que tanto se estaba saliendo de la rutina y que tanto había influenciado la morena del local.

Mentalmente negó con la cabeza. No, ella no tenía nada que ver en esto.

Pero...tal vez, solo tal vez, podía incluir esto también en su rutina, pensó el alemán dando otra mordida al pan con chocolate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Puedo?"

Ludwig levantó la cabeza de su periódico para ver a la morena en frente de él. Sonriendole ampliamente estaba cargando en una mano una cesta con diferentes panes y en otra uno de los típicos jarritos de barro donde servían el café de olla sobre un platito de barro. El día de hoy estaba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa campirana blanca con mangas tres cuartos anchas y con bordados azules marino en los bordes y en el cuello. Pese a que era Agosto, y el día era un tanto cálido (estaban a unos 22 grados) la muchacha usaba lo que parecía una bufanda en su cuello, puesto que no era una típica bufanda tejida... mas bien parecía un gran pedazo de tela que usaba como bufanda y estaban muy de moda entre las mujeres... como se llamaba? Pashmina? Mascada? Había visto a muchas mujeres en la oficina traer estas prendas dandoles un toque algo elegante, aunque la de la muchacha fuera un tanto rústica y... artesanal.

La muchacha levanto las cejas como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Ludwig, sacudió un poco la cabeza volviendo en sí (que paso desapercibido por ella) y bajo un poco el periódico.

"Eh...si... claro." respondió algo dudoso y de hecho algo sorprendido de que le hubiera hablado tan bien en alemán.

Pero ella pareció no notarlo.

"Gracias!" dijo alegremente mientras depositaba su café en la mesita y la cesta en medio de los dos, para luego tomar la silla contraria a el del respaldo y jalarla para sentarse.

Ludwig ladeó un poco la cabeza al verla sentarse enfrente de él de manera tan familiar. Luego vió alrededor del local. Dos mesas estaban ocupadas, una por una pareja sentada muy cerca y hablando entre risillas y murmullos y en otra mas lejana otro oficinista, comiendo lentamente un pan mientras estaba pegado a su celular. De ahí en fuera, todas las demás mesas estaban vacías. Levantó un poco una ceja sin entender porque habiendo tanto espacio quería sentarse ahí en _su_ mesa. Ella cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa y le miro directamente sonriente. La ceja de Ludwig subió mas, realmente sin entender que hacia ella enfrente de el sobretodo porque era una completa desconocida. Bueno, no realmente, todos los días la veía, pero nunca había estado de una manera tan... personal.

Ella haciendo caso omiso al escrutinio del mas alto, empujo más hacia él la cesta.

"Tome, tome" dijo ella mientras que ponía su propio café de olla abajo del platito y se disponía a tomar un pan, uno que parecía un pequeño domo y tenia encima una costra blanca polvorosa y azucarada. El ya sabía que pan era, porque de hecho le había ayudado a traducir un par de meses antes: concha, si mal no recordaba.

El ojiazul observaba interesado todos los movimientos de la morena. Vio que eran suaves y delicados, como de alguien bailando, no los usuales fríos y cortos movimientos de alguien que quiere algo hecho y ya. Ella era cuidadosa y grácil. Pero el hecho de que estuviera ahí en su mesa le extrañaba. No le incomodaba como tal, de hecho era hasta agradable, pero ni siquiera sabía la razón de su compañía.

"Porque esta en mi mesa?" preguntó algo toscamente Ludwig viéndola a los ojos.

La joven que ponía su "concha" en su plato de café le miró a los ojos súbitamente quieta. Por un momento Ludwig se quiso morder la lengua por la brusquedad de su pregunta, que llegó a sonar grosero sin pensarlo. Pero fue meramente honesto y no sabía como suavizar la pregunta. Pero para su sorpresa ella solo le sonrió débilmente algo apenada.

"Las once" dijo ella señalando un viejo reloj de pared. "Siempre esta aquí. Lo he visto." dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada a su pan y lo partía exactamente a la mitad. Luego dejo ambas y tomó una de las servilletas de papel que estaban en el servilletero de madera (lindamente floreado claro) de la mesa para quitarse el azúcar de los dedos y lo encaro sonriendo suavemente. "No es una mala persona. Tengo confianza."

Ludwig al escuchar esto se ruborizo profundamente, sintiendo algo de calor de pronto. Ahora sí se sentía algo incómodo pero por lo visto la muchacha no lo noto.

"Además "dijo ella siguiendo con su diálogo ahora tomando una de las piezas del pan "Mi abuela decir que es bueno comer con alguien. Usted siempre viene solo. Yo pienso que un poco de compañía estar bien." dijo mientras le daba una mordida.

El alemán iba a replicar acerca de eso pero se calló. Finalmente tenía algo de razón. Vio como ella masticaba alegre su pan.

"Su abuela?" pregunto el.

"Si, mi _"tata"_ " dijo asintiendo ella usando una palabra que no entendió, seguramente era un nombre cariñoso. "Ella murió, pero me enseño allá en _"la hacienda"_ " dijo con una sonrisa en labios.

Ludwig se sorprendió de como hablaba la chica, no por el hecho de que hablaba con una gramática de un niño de 5 años, mas que nada por como en cada palabra que decía transmitía sentimiento. Podía estar seguro que le había querido mucho puesto que todos sus rasgos faciales y corporales hablaban de eso, nada que ver con el usual estoicismo y rectitud diario que estaba acostumbrado.

"En la que?" preguntó el levantando la ceja sin entender puesto que ella mezclaba mucho palabras y en ocasiones le costaba entender.

Ella dio una risita al darse cuenta de como estaba hablando.

"No se como se dice... un lugar en el campo, con una gran casa y con animales... caballos, vacas..." empezo a explicar ella mientras palmoteaba mucho en el aire tratando de darse a entender "mmm... un rancho... en inglés es _"ranch_ " " sugirió ella a ver si la palabra le era familiar.

Ludwig levantó una ceja. Ranch? Hablaba ella inglés?

"Ranch en inglés se dice igual que en alemán, creo saber a lo que se refriere." dijo el entendiendo la idea y asintiendo.

"Bueno, es igual, pero más bonito" dijo sonriente. "Mi _tata_ nos enseño mucho en _México._ "

"Mexiko?" preguntó el para cerciorarse si hablaba ella del país puesto que la pronunciación era algo diferente.

"Si, si _México_ " dijo ella asintiendo fuertemente y con un brillo en los ojos al decirlo "América, abajo de Estados Unidos..."

"Si, se de que país habla" le dijo con una mirada un poco obvia, pues no necesitaba que le explicara donde estaba. No era como si no supiera.

"Perdón..." dijo ella, pensando que lo había ofendido al decirle de manera indirecta inculto. "Otros me preguntar si México esta en África..." dijo ella con un resoplido algo divertida.

Ludwig arqueó las cejar al escuchar esto. En serio alguien le había dicho tal estupidez?!

"Pero sí, soy de allá" continuó la morena dándole la mordida a su pan.

Silencio.

Ludwig la examiaba curioso al ver sus ademanes y como estaba felizmente disfrutando de su alimento aunque la falta de plática se había instalado entre ellos de manera un poco incómoda. Rápidamente empezó a pensar en algún tema de plática.

"Su alemán ha mejorado mucho" fue lo único que pudo decir Ludwig sin saber muy bien de que hablar. Nunca había sido muy bueno respecto a relaciones y no solo eso, ahora con una persona nueva le costaba aun más. Y era cierto, ahora se encontraba hablando con el un un bastante buen alemán. No era perfecto ni mucho menos, tenía muchos errores con los verbos pero ya formulaba oraciones coherentes aunque sencillas y se hacia entender. Además por lo visto ella entendía mucho mas de lo que hablaba. Era pura cuestión de práctica y tiempo.

Ella sonrió ante el cumplido y bajó la cabeza algo apenada.

"Gracias. Después de 7 meses, ya hablo poco." dijo ella entusiasmada haciendo un gesto con la mano de algo pequeño. Luego le dio felizmente otra mordida a su pan y lo miró. "Se parece al inglés... un poco..."

"Habla inglés?" le preguntó el ojiazul.

"Si, viví en Estados Unidos ..." dijo asintiendo algo tristemente tomando un sorbo de café.

Eso no pasó desapercibido por el teutón.

"No se le ve feliz al decirlo." dijo observándola.

La morena se quito un mechón rebelde de enfrente de la cara y le dió una sonrisa algo triste.

"No fue fácil vivir allá..." dijo dando un suspiro luego tomó aire y giró la vista hacia la izquierda para ver por la ventana de manera soñadora como si en esa dirección se encontrara el país. "Yo vivía feliz en México, en la _hacienda_ con mi _tata._ Trabajamos mucho y casi no haber dinero, pero eramos felices." dijo ella y luego después de un rato soltó un suspiro y bajó la cabeza para sonreír tristemente a su café.

Ludwig no dijo nada. No tenía nada que decir mas bien. Estaba en el dilema de preguntarle, puesto que una parte de el extrañamente quería saber, pero al mismo tiempo recordaba las reglas de etiqueta y honestamente no quería incomodarla. Pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo puesto que ella levanto la mirada y le vió.

"Pero la economía no esta bien. Para tener la hacienda tener que hacer lo que muchos: ir a trabajar a Estados Unidos. " dijo con algo de resignación.

Ludwig sintió algo de lástima por ella. Digo nunca se había encontrado en una situación asi, de hecho ahorita que lo pensaba la economía casi siempre estable de Alemania no afectaba de esa manera para que hubiera migración a otros países. Al contrario, su país normalmente recibía muchos imigrantes buscando una mejor vida. Tal era su caso. Y ella no se veía tan grande, estaría en sus veintes y pasados quizás?

"Y su rancho?" pregunto el rubio tomando un trago a su café.

La pequeña morena lentamente se encogió de hombros y los dejó caer pesadamente soltando un sonoro y largo suspiro.

"Lo perdimos. Perdimos todo." dijo quedamente con una muy débil sonrisa y suavemente tomó un trago de café con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera degustando la bebida ó como si quisiera contener las lágrimas y olvidar lo que había sucedido.

El rubio la miraba sin decir nada. Queria decirle algo puesto que se veía bastante deprimida súbitamente, pero que? Nuevamente se encontraba en el dilema de estar sin palabras. Y nuevamente fue ella la que le miró a los ojos con una nueva sonrisa.

"Pero bueno, estamos aqui en Alemania, trabajando y todo estar bien. Esas cosas pasan." dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

Ludwig no sabía si la muchacha lo decía en serio y si realmente había superado ese episodio, o solamente lo decía para mentirse a si misma. Trato de ponerse en su lugar y honestamente no estaría tan feliz y tranquilo después de haber perdido la propiedad de sus abuelos que por lo visto les tenia gran aprecio. Realmente ese tipo de cosas NO pasaban, pero ella las narraba con tal naturalidad en la cual le hizo reflexionar de que tan diferente era la vida de como el la conocía.

"Veo que les va bien a usted y a su esposo." dijo educadamente refiriéndose al local, puesto que era cierto que en pocos meses el local se había establecido y prosperado sin mencionar de que su clientela era continua.

La pequeña mujer que iba a tomar una bocanada de su pan se detuvo a mitad del trayecto y miro al alto rubio ladeando la cabeza.

"Como?" pregunto no entendiendo muy bien lo que había querido decir sus ojos llenos de pregunta.

Ludwig señalo hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina.

"El hombre" dijo haciendo referencia del muchacho con quien había hablado antes de verla a ella. "Su esposo"

"Que es eso?" pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño no segura de lo que había dicho.

El alemán tomo aire y empezó a pensar en una manera de explicarle. Gott, esto iba a ser complicado...

"Eh..." empezó el "Esposo. Es una persona." dijo pero la morena seguía mirando sin entenderlo. Dio un suspiro de pronto teniendo una idea. Se llevo una mano al pecho para mencionarse a sí mismo "Un hombre." y luego extendio su otra mano para referirse a ella "Una mujer" y luego las junto enfrente de el entrelazando los dedos e inclinándose un poco al frente. "Juntos".

La morena se le quedo viendo un momento, y levantó una ceja mirándolo de manera extraña. Miraba sus manos entrelazadas y luego a el, y por un momento se alejo en su asiento de el un poco con temor en sus facciones. Ludwig que veía la cara de desconcierto de la muchacha no entendió por que su extrañeza hasta que miró sus manos juntas. La muchacha no estaría pensando que le propuso algo indecoroso... o si?

"Gott, nein, nein, nein!" dijo súbitamente el sumamente rojo y avergonzado, soltando sus manos y negando fuertemente mientras se hacia hacia atras en su asiento. **Scheiße** si era malo para las expresiones corporales, hasta ahora el siempre le había entendido a la muchacha con facilidad pero hacerlo era mas difícil de lo que se veía. Sumamente acalorado y viendo la cara de suspicacia de la muchacha, tenía que remendar su explicación y que la chica no pensara que tenía malas intenciones para con ella.

"USTED!" dijo algo marcialmente, probablemente mas de lo que quería sonar porque ella dio un pequeño saltito en su silla sorprendida por el tono tan golpeado que uso el manojo de nervios que era el ojiazul. Y luego señalo a la puerta de la cocina refiriéndose al muchacho moreno. "EL!" dijo fuertemente y luego mostró su mano izquierda y apuntó a su dedo anular, justo donde iría un anillo. "MATRIMONIO!" dijo casi como si estuviera dando una orden.

La morena se quedó quieta un par de segundos en su lugar en silencio y parpadeó viéndolo su cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

Y luego empezó a reir.

Was?! (Que?!)

Ludwig no entendía la situación. Y mucho menos por que la muchacha de pronto estaba riendose. Ella por su parte estaba riendo fuertemente, ojos apretados y llevándose una mano al estomago. La pareja en la mesa lejana detuvo su conversación por sus risas e inclusive el solitario oficinista levantó una mirada aburrida que llegaba a rayar en lo molesto por ver que tanto alboroto. Pero la joven estaba sumamente entretenida riéndose de lo que le dijo aunque honestamente no tenía nada de divertido. Tomando aire y calmándose un poco aunque todavía riendo, se quitó una pequeña lagrima del ojo por tanto reir y le miro con una gran sonrisa.

"Nein, el es mi hermano." dijo ella muy alegre.

Diablos.

Ludwig se sentía como un completo idiota, aunque no sabía si era todavía por haber dado a entender otra cosa o porque había llegado a una conclusión pecipitada respecto a los morenos. Asi que por lo visto eran hermanos... eso explicaba mucho el parecido y la familiaridad con la que se trataban.

"Disculpe!" dijo de pronto el oficinista en su mesa, llamando la atención de ambos y obviamente llamando a la morena.

"Si!" dijo ella mientras que volteaba a verlo, y volteo rapido a ver a Ludwig. "Perdón" y se empezó a levantar de la mesa para ir a atender al cliente. Por educación Ludwig también se levanto de su silla . Eran las simples notas de etiqueta con las que siempre había crecido, y la morena al ver este gesto le sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada algo apenada y asentía. Rapidamente fue a la mesa del cliente y empezó a entablar una breve conversación con el para luego ir a detrás de la barra.

El solo la veía, cada movimiento que hacía. Pobre muchacha, pensó. Dejar su país por la economía, y de pronto perder todo... en cierta manera sintió algo de admiración puesto que se veía que era joven y pese a eso ya tenía buena experiencia laborando. Se preguntó si siquiera tenía estudios universitarios o hasta que nivel había llegado, puesto que había mencionado que se había ido a Estados Unidos a trabajar... y ahora estaba aqui y se veía que era joven. Gott, a veces la vida es dura para muchos. Y aun asi... aun asi ella iba y venía con una sonrisa. Asi que México... entonces hablaba español seguramente, pensó el haciendo una nota mental.

Siguió viéndola todavía pensando en todo lo que le había platicado hasta ahorita. Hermanos... seguramente su hermano era mayor por la manera tan protectiva y hasta huraña con la que se porto para con el . Que curiosos hermanos, ella tan sonriente y amable y el huraño y arisco... bueno aunque que podía decir el, Gilbert y el eran como agua y aceite también.

En eso vio que la pequeña mujer servia un cafe de una manera muy extraña y en un gran vaso de vidrio un café sumamente espumoso. No era un capuchino, puesto que no estaba dividido en colores y no venia en el tipico vasito con agarradera... este era un gran vaso de leche de vidrio con una cuchara de mango largo de metal en un platito de barro y sobretodo iba coronado con una gran nube café claro. El cliente agredecio con una pequeña sonrisa la bebida y volvió a sumergirse en su celular. La joven por su parte regreso con Ludwig y cuando se iba a sentar, el se levantó hasta que tomara su lugar.

"Gracias" dijo ella sentándose y agradeciendo el gesto.

"De nada" respondió sin darle mayor importancia. Luego vió con los ojos el cafe del cliente "Que café es ese?" preguntó interesado.

La mexicana vió a lo que se refería y sonrió ampliamente "Ahhh! Un _cafe lechero!"_ dijo entusiasmada.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la muchacha hizo un ademán de que esperara sentado y rapidamente se levantó de su lugar y fue a donde la barra con las ollas. Tan rápido sucedió que apenas le dio tiempo a Ludwig de medio pararse de su silla, aunque la muchacha ni lo noto. En menos de un minuto regresó cargando una gran charola en donde había dos teteras humeantes de cobre con agarraderas de madera (que parecían de hace mas de 200 años) y un vaso grande de vidrio transparente sobre un vasito de metal y con una cuchara larga de metal.

Ante los sorprendidos ojos del rubio, la muchacha puso en la mesita enfrente de él el vaso y tomo una de las teteras dispuesta a servir el liquido. Rápidamente y para ayudarle, Ludwig quitó la cuchara dentro del vaso, pero la muchacha abrió mucho los ojos espantada y alejo en el acto la tetera.

"Nein, nein!" dijo ella a lo que rapidamente Ludwig volvió a poner la cuchara dentro. Solamente estaba tratando de ayudar pero lo muchacha negó suavemente.

"El vaso" y luego hizo un ademan con la mano libre que tenia como si algo estallara. El asintió como si entendiera. El calor de la bebida podía quebrar el vaso, por eso la cuchara servia para regular la temperatura.

"Lo siento" dijo el a lo que ella solo negó y sonrió sin darle mas importancia. Con cuchara en vaso, levantó la tetera y empezó a servir el liquido. Un fuerte aroma amargó lleno su olfato mientras que veía como un muy fuerte café negro. De hecho olía muy fuerte, como si fuera un expresso altamente concentrado. Para sorpresa del hombre, ella le sirvió lo que seria un equivalente a dos expressos, apenas llenando un cuarto del gran vaso. El hombre levantó una ceja puesto que no se veía en apariencia parecido al café claro que estaba en la otra mesa. Pero antes de que dijera algo ella tomó la otra tetera humeante para servir el contenido. Para su sorpresa un pegueño chorro de leche blanca hirviendo salió mezclándose rápidamente con el café. Asi que esto era el famoso _cafe lechero..._

Pero de pronto la muchacha hizo algo que sorprendió al alemán. Suavemente la muchacha aun sirviendo la leche, empezó a elevar la tetera, el liquido cayendo exactamente dentro del vaso. Ludwig abrió los ojos, puesto que cada vez la chica levantaba mas y mas su brazo, el listón del de leche ahora bastante largo. El oji azul se hizo un poco hacia atrás, viendo un gran riesgo en jugar con leche hirviendo, pero vio que la chica sonreía puesto que hacia esto con habilidad y ni una sola gota salia del vaso . Nunca había visto una manera tan curiosa de servir la leche, el vaso y la tetera unidos por la larga cascada de liquido blanco. Y vió como la distancia del líquido al caer a dicha altura (que ahora ya era mucha puesto que la tetera estaba ya por encima de la cabeza de la chica) creaba una suave y densa capa de espuma. Justo cuando la mezcla de cafe con leche estaba a punto de desbordarse, con un suave movimiento de su muñeca, niveló la tetera y el chorro de leche se detuvo, el vaso coronado con una gran nube de leche.

Con una mirada satisfecha, la mexicana puso la tetera en la charola, y se las llevó al mostrador par dejarlas y regresar a tomar su lugar frente al teutón. Con una gran sonrisa en la cara, le miró.

"Pruebe, pruebe" le dijo para que probara la bebida.

Mirando el liquido café claro Ludwig alargo la mano y tomo un sorbo. Si, evidentemente era un muy buen café, con un cremoso toque de leche y algunas notas amargas. Le sorprendió lo bueno que estaba, y no estaba tan a amargo pese a la cantidad de café que le puso.

"Esta bueno, gracias." dijo el rubio realmente agradecido.

Ella sonrió abiertamente, sumamente satisfecha.

"De nada" dijo alegremente, y mordió su pan.

Por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, ambos comiendo y sorbiendo sus respectivos cafés. Ludwig veia de reojo a la chica enfrente, todo un misterio, llena de sorpresas pero todas de ellas agradables. Ya se había vuelto una persona en su vida diaria y una a la que se estaba dando cuenta estaba gustando formara parte de aunque solo fuera una hora diaria. Tal como Brigite o como Otto. Ella de vez en cuando igual veia de reojo al alto hombre, sonriendo tímidamente. Honestamente no necesitaban de palabras, la simple compañía de uno del otro era bastante reconfortante. Tenía algo de razón la abuela de la chica, pensó el alemán: es bueno comer con alguien.

Y ahorita que estaba tomando un sorbo de su café lechero, se percató de lo poco (o nada) que sabía de ella. Bueno, minimo ahora sabía de donde venía y que tenia un hermano (presuntamente) mayor. Pero para alguien con quien diario se topaba y platicaba, era nada. Por alguna razón eso le molesto un poco.

"Disculpe" empezó él formalmente a lo que ella detuvo su bebida a mitad de trayecto para mirarlo. "No se su nombre."

Después de decirlo, se sintió algo estúpido puesto que sonaba mas a demanda que a una pregunta de cortesía. Digo, si finalmente iba a seguir viéndola todos los días puesto que compraba su café, lo menos que podía hacer era llamarla por su nombre.

Pero por lo visto ella no lo tomo de esa manera. Sonriendo bajo su taza, y le extendió la mano de manera amigable por encima de la mesa.

"Mi nombre es Maria. Maria Guadalupe Hernández Aguilar" dijo en un bastante buen alemán.

Ludwig vió la mano que le extendía y luego la vio, sonriente como siempre. Hasta cierto punto le agradaba la espontaneidad, inocencia y la alegría que siempre tenía, pero en otras ocasiones lo veía algo extraño y ajeno. Digo, normalmente la gente no era tan afectuosa y tan... amable sin razón aparente. Acaso serían así todas las personas en México? Pero aun así, lentamente, el teutón extendió su mano hasta estrecharla por encima de el pan. Se sorprendió al ver lo pequeña que era la mano de la mujer en la suya, casi minúscula, y era bastante cálida y suave.

"Me llamo Ludwig Beilshmidt. Encantado."

Encantado? Hasta el se sorprendió de su misma cortesía, pero inmediatamente no le dio importancia. Eran protocolos de etiqueta a seguir.

Pero ella solo estrecho su mano y sonrió aun mas dejando ver una fila de blanco dientes rectos.

"Encantada" le respondió ella.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **:3**

 **Awwwwwwwwww... ya esta empezando algo... aunque sea muy muy muy poco pero bueno, a veces nunca te das cuenta de las personas alrededor tuyo y lo importante que llegan a ser. Tal vez Ludwig se llegue a dar cuenta mas pronto de lo que pensemos hehehehehehe... Pero al menos ya saben sus nombres y quien sabe que pase en el siguiente capitulo jojojojo**

 **Bueno, lectores, como saben tengo oooootros proyectos en curso... y muchos mas en mente. Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible pero sean pacientes TwT**

 **Les gusto? Es obvio que aunque Maria no va a tener un lexico perfecto, por Dios esta aprendiendo otro idioma y apenas lleva 7 meses denle chance! Pero ahi va, ahi va. Y bueno ahora minimo ya se conocieron :3 que creen que pase después? Quien quiere adivinar?**

 **hahahahah amo a Mexico Norte XD todo celoso XD**

 **Por cierto! Recomiendo ampliamente que lean a Senpailover101! Discípula mia y una gran promesa si que si. Hechense una vueltecita a sus fics ;)**

 **Comentarios? Mensajes? Sugerencias? Abrazos? X3 alguien quiere adivinar como sigue? Cafe lechero?! XD**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Saludos! :D**


	4. Te protegí

**Saludos!**

 **Flannya reportándose!**

 **Oh siiiii! Con un par de semanas tarde pero... EL SIGUIENTE CAPI! TwT me siento tan feliiiiiiiz!**

 **Antes que nada, y como ya es costumbre, debo agradecer enternamente a todas las personas que toman menos de un minuto para escribirme hermosos y primorosos reviews! Esas personitas son: La Chica Del Humo, SenpaiLover101 (mi pequeño saltamontes XD) , Cherry Kiki, Cinthia C (oh si! los hermanos mayores metiches no pueden faltar! Y no sabes las metidotas que van a dar hhohohoho! sobre todo porque se van a aliar los muy zapes XD siiii! club de las super altas unidas! X3) , Valkyriene, Anima537, Ms. KasPer, HeilPasta, FuckMidori! LOS ADORO CHICOS! X3 Y también saludos a todos los que nos leen en Brazil Colombia y Chile! Saluditos desde México y gracias! X3**

 **Bueeeeno, la vez pasada nos quedamos en que Luddy y Maria estan pasando la barrera del idioma... finalmente ya lleva ella mínimo 7 meses... y ya se conocen formalmente... ora que pasara?**

 **Sin mas preámbulos... Flannya producciones y asociados se complace en presentar... "Historia de un café" cuarta parte! :D**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Capítulo 4: Te protegí

Siempre le gustaba Octubre. No sabía si era por el frió aire matutino o por el cielo azul metálico que ya cada día era mas constante verlo en gris. O tal vez sería ver el cambio tan marcado de las hojas de los árboles, ahora de una gran gama de dorados, amarillos, ocres y rojos. Con exactitud no sabía, pero Ludwig Beilschmidt tomo una gran bocanada de aire frio y pudo sentir como le llenaba todos los pulmones dándole un leve escalofrío por la espalda. Sí, otoño era una de sus épocas predilectas del año y el aire, que cada vez era mas frío, lo hacía evidente. Al ver a su alrededor pudo ver a todas las personas caminando rápidamente en la calle con mas capas para combatir la temperatura: largos y pesados abrigos, algunos con bufandas asomándose en el cuello, las mujeres usando mascadas y unas que otras guantes y medias gruesas (claro, el frío no iba a impedir que siguieran usando faldas y tacones).

Caminando a la cafetería de siempre (puesto que ya eran casi las 11) Ludwig casi podía saborear el pan azucarado de su "corbata", acompañados por un caliente y acanelado "café de olla" o el sabor medio amargo y azucarado a la vez de su "chocolatín" . Si, desde esa vez que lo probó le agrado bastante y ahora lo pedía con cierta frecuencia. Hablando de eso se quedo pensando si estaba comiendo demasiado pan y tomando demasiado café para su propio bien. Bueno, el café era algo que siempre había tomado y en grandes cantidades, eso no había cambiado mucho. Pero ahora ya era rutinario comer pan dulce, y hoy en la mañana para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que su pantalón de su traje le quedaba ligeramente justo. No apretado ni mucho menos, solamente justo. Estaría subiendo de peso? Bueno, era de las cosas que no le importaban mucho, aunque si le gustaba cuidar su salud. Pero la opción de dejar de comer su pan de la mañana estaba descartada totalmente, pensó con severidad. En dado caso vería si tenía que aumentar un poco su rutina del gimnasio. Aunque siempre había sido de porte delgado y atlético, tenía que ser consciente de que ya no era un joven de dieciocho que podía comer tanto y cuanto le placiera sin subir un gramo. No, el ya era un hombre de 33 años, y estaba comprobando por primera vez que, como suelen decir, después de los 30 ya no es lo mismo.

Pero bueno, esas eran banalidades. Nada que un poco mas de ejercicio a su usual rutina no pudiera cambiar, pensó el rubio, mientras llegaba a la cuadra donde estaba " _La Panaderia"_. Casi podía oler desde lo lejos el suave aroma de mantequilla y azúcar e instintivamente aumentó el paso. Al acercarse pudo ver mas personas que de costumbre, ocupando casi todas las mesas, cosa que a esta hora era extraño, pero entendible. Últimamente al hacer mas frío había habido mas demanda del lugar. Aun asi, pudo ver por las paredes de altos cristales que su mesa predilecta aun estaba vacía, como si le estuviese esperando. Sonrió levemente ante esto y entro en el recinto con su característica luz amarilla cálida, nada que ver con la luz fría blanca de la oficina.

Como bien lo esperaba, recibió un golpe de calor inmediato, tan contrastante, que inmediatamente se quitó el abrigo ligero que llevaba. Si, el lugar era como un horno, lo cual era comprensible puesto que en la parte de atrás del local manufacturaban el pan. Tener los hornos prendidos todo el tiempo era como tener un calefactor incluido pues calentaba todo el lugar además de darle un agradable olor.

Pero hoy fue diferente, puesto que el olor no era el mismo.

Arrugo la nariz no acostumbrado al nuevo aroma, no porque era malo, sino porque era diferente. En su cuadrada y meticulosa rutina esperaba el olor de mantequilla, azucar y pan horenado. Ahora olía a mantequilla, pan y... flores? Al dirigirse como de costumbre a hacer fila donde 5 personas estaban formadas, una gran masa de colores (que no eran las sillas ni las mesas) a su derecha llamó su atención y pudo ver de donde venían dichos aromas.

Ahí, en la pared de la derecha, justo terminando el mostrador y de ahí hasta la ventana que daba a la calle, había una mesa pegada a la pared con un mantel blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo y todo bordado de flores multicolores. pero no solo esto, encima de la mesa había un pequeño nivel mas y encima otro, haciendo un altar de tres niveles. Sobre la mesa, el nivel mas bajo, estaba decorado con lo que parecía papel de china, pero estaba picado formando mil figuras dentro, cada papel de diferentes colores: morados, rosas vibrantes, rojos encendidos, naranjas y amarillos chillones, azules brillantes... cada papel aunque de color fuerte, estaba decorando los peldaños del altar en perfecta armonía.

Aun observando, pudo ver que sobre los papeles había diversos objetos: pudo ver varias veladoras gruesas encendidas. Frunció un poco ante esto, al pensar que podía ser peligroso tener fuego junto a cosas tan flamables, pero le daba una grata iluminación dorada a todo que quitarlas sería romper parte de su encanto. Divisó un vaso lleno de agua, y otro mas pequeño, uno de esos vasitos que sirven en los bares para servir shots de alcohol, conteniendo un líquido ámbar. De igual manera había varios platitos de barro, como los que se usaban para servir el pan, pero con diversas cosas encima. En uno de ellos vio lo que pensó era sal, o acaso sería azúcar? En varios platitos había diferentes frutas y verduras: manzanas, naranjas, papas y calabazitas, unas cebollas blancas y moradas, duraznos, plátanos y peras inclusive vio unas cuantas cañas de azúcar verdes apiladas lindamente en una esquina. Ludwig le extraño ver eso. Donde las consiguió la muchacha? Sin mencionar que había muchas frutas que no eran de temporada. Seguramente habían sido costosas de conseguir. Viendo aun más, vió obviamente varios panes aqui y alla por todo el altar, panes que el ya conocía puesto que muchas veces le había ayudado a Maria a traducirlos y otros más que nunca había visto. En una esquina divisó lo que parecía un incensario, en forma de copa, con un tipo de cuarzo blancuzco encima, pero que estaba apagado. En varios platos vió también que había comida y platillos que apenas pudo distinguir: en uno había arroz con un guisado en una pasta color marrón y ajonjolí encima, en otro había lo que parecían totopos triangulares bañados en una salsa roja y con lo que creía era crema encima. Divisó tambien lo que parecían unos rollos bañados en una salsa café obscura y con crema encima y unas rodajas de cebolla y en otro plato vio varios paquetes rectangulares envueltos en lo que parecía una hoja verde mientras que otros mas que eran mas alargados estaban envueltos en una hoja amarillenta blancuzca.

Además de todo esto pudo ver que esparcidas por todos lados había pequeños craneos. Al verlos el alemán abrió de sobremanera los ojos, pero despúes vió que en primera no eran reales pues eran más pequeños que una manzana chica, y en segunda que estaban lindamente decorados con diversos colores y con ojos de lentejuelas brillantes. Aun asi, no pudo pensar que el conjunto era curioso: craneos en medio de tantas cosas apetitosas. No solo eso, había varias cabezas de flores de un fuerte naranja chillante por todos los niveles, y petalos por todos lados. Probablemente de estas flores venía el olor tan característico que ahora llenaba el lugar. Trato de identificarlas, pero eran totalmente diferentes a algo que el conociera. Empezando con el fuerte color naranja ( que nunca pensó que en la naturaleza hubiera algo de ese color) eran una mezcla de un clavel, pero mas grande y mas pomposo. Parecía la melena de un leoncito, grande y redonda.

Encima de todo ese festín de comida, panes, frutas, flores velas y papeles multicolores, pudo ver varios retratos en el segundo nivel. Lastima que no estuviera cerca pero pudo ver que había varias fotos, la mayoría de ellas en blanco y negro y por lo visto antiguas. Y en el nivel mas pequeño, en el que estaba hasta arriba, había una cruz de madera, lindamente decorada con garigoleados multicolor con dos veladoras en vasitos de cristal flanqueándola.

"M _i general?"_

Ludwig giró como látigo la cabeza a la izquierda y vió como Maria le veía con las cejas arqueadas en pregunta. Parpadeo un par de veces al darse cuenta de que se encontraba mágicamente enfrente de la morena mujer pegado al mostrador. Era el siguiente en la linea y ni se había dando cuenta que ya todos habían pedido y se había quedado absorto en el altar.

"M _i general?"_ preguntó nuevamente insegura la mujer ahora una sonrisa en los labios, cerciorándose que ya tenía la atención del alto rubio.

Por su parte y con un leve rubor en las mejillas (seguro se veía bastante estúpido ahí parado sin hacer caso). Carraspeo su garganta y se movió un poco incomodo en su lugar.

"Buenos días" respondió gravemente, desviando un poco la mirada.

Ella por su parte sonrió más.

"Buenos días _mi general!"_ respondió alegremente doblando las manos sobre su regazo. " _Café de olla o café lechero?"_

 _"Café de olla,_ por favor" dijo él.

"Algo más?" preguntó sosteniéndole la mirada mientras empezaba a irse al mostrador de atrás para darle el pedido.

"Una _corbata_ y un _chocolatín,_ por favor" pidió el buscando su billetera .

"Esta bien, en un momento se lo llevo a su mesa" dijo ella.

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza mientras agradecía y se retiraba su usual mesa a esperar.

Sentado en su mesa y esperando sus alimentos, Ludwig se puso a examinar mas detenidamente el altar. El color, los elementos... eran simplemente... desconocidos. No quería usar la palabra "extraños" porque podía sonar un tanto grosero e irrespetuoso. Pero simplemente dichos...rituales no eran nada comunes en Alemania. Bueno, ni tantos colores, ni aromas ni imagenes ni devociones religiosas a decir verdad. Pero al ver al rededor a las mesitas ocupadas pudo ver que nadie le afectaba el altar. De hecho muchas personas como el se le quedaban viendo asombradas y apuntaban a los diferentes elementos presentes, la mayoría gustosos. De hecho ahora al ver a su alrededor pudo repara que en todas las mesitas había pequeños floreros con un par de estas flores tan peculiares naranjas. Se acerco un poco a la que estaba en su mesa y la olfateó. No era un aroma familiar de hecho olía levemente dulzón y tenía un aroma algo húmedo y viejo. Era un aroma extraño pero agradable y evocó en el cierta nostalgia.

A los pocos minutos (que parecieron segundos para Ludwig de lo inmerso que estaba de nuevo en sus pensamientos) llegó María, con su pedido en una canasta tejida, dos platos,su café de olla y una taza humeante.

"Puedo?" preguntó ella como todos los días, sonriendo.

Dentro de sí mismo, Ludwig sonrió levemente y dio un pequeño resoplido divertido. Todos los días era la misma danza de rituales de los dos, y todos los días ella le preguntaba si le podía acompañar, cosa que como todos los días el iba a acceder.

"Por favor" dijo el, su cara sin expresiones mientras que se levantaba de su lugar a esperar que ella se sentara.

"Gracias!" dijo ella acompañándole sonriente.

Tras un par de minutos en silencio en los que tomaban café y el alargaba su mano para tomar su pan, ella le puso una mano enfrente para que se detuviera.

"Espere!" le dijo, a lo que el levantó una ceja en extrañeza. Rápidamente ella tomo un pan de la cesta, uno que el nunca había visto y lo puso en un platito para luego ofrecérselo.

"Quiere probar?" preguntó sonriente ella.

Ludwig vió el pan que tenía enfrente. Era un pequeño domo, todo azucarado como las corbatas , pero era diferente a las conchas que ya bien conocía. Este pan tenia encima una cruz cuyas franjas tenían tenian unas partes mas abultadas, como bolitas. No solo eso hasta arriba justo en la intersección de la cruz había una pequeña bolita de pan, como si fuera una cereza. Bueno, finalmente era pan y ya sabía que las invitaciones de la morena eran siempre agradables.

"Gracias" dijo el tomando el plato y poniéndolo frente a el. Con la mano tomo el pan, que se sentía suave y tibio signo de que estaba recien horneado, y le dió una mordida, esperando a que supiera como una corbata. Cual fue su sorpresa que al morder entre los sabores de azúcar y mantequilla tan característicos, un suave sabor a lo que parecía anís lleno su paladar. Miró a la mujer frente a el, y vió como ella ya estaba también masticando un pan igual al suyo y le veía expectante para saber que le había parecido.

"Esta muy bueno" admitió el alemán después de tragar y dándole otra mordida. "Como se llama?"

Ella sonrió al saber el veredicto.

"Pan de muerto" dio sonriente.

El hombre detuvo su café a mitad del camino a su boca al escuchar esto y se le quedo viendo. Pan de... muerto? Había escuchado bien o ella se había equivocado?

"Disculpe..." empezó el dejando su pan en el platito. "Dijo usted... pan de muerto?" Digo, tal vez era una de esas ocasiones en las que se había confundido al pronunciar una palabra.

"Si" dijo ella mientras asentía complacida. "Pan de muerto!"

El rubio se le quedo viendo unos segundos. Nunca había visto a alguien decir la palabra "muerto" tan sonriente. Pero bueno siendo lógicos el pan no puede estar hecho de muerto... cierto?

Seguramente estuvo un buen rato en silencio puesto que la joven dio una risita divertida al verle.

"No, no esta hecho de muerto. Así se llama por le fecha" dijo ella casi leyéndole la mente.

Por varios segundos Ludwig no dijo nada y vió ahora algo temeroso el pan al no saber que se estaba metiendo a la boca. Obviamente no podía ser nada malo, para los exigentes y rigurosos estandares de Salubridad alemanes esas cosas no pasaban de largo. Pero aun así el no saber a ciencia cierta el sabor le causaba algo de conflicto.

"Nunca lo había visto." admitió mientras lo olisqueaba discretramente y le daba otra mordida pequeña paladeandolo. "Que tiene?"

Ahora la sonrise de la morena flaqueo y abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro inmediatamente llevandose una mano a los labios y viendose de pronto conflictuada. Bajo la mirada, como si se estuviera acordando de algo, pero nada. Ludwig frunció un poco el ceño al verla, pues ya sabía lo que ocurría.

Se había topado con una palabra que no sabía como decirla.

Después de varias veces de hablar con ella (de hecho diario) y entablar conversaciones mientras tomaban cafe (igualmente, diario) ya sabía como leer varias de sus expresiones. Pese a que su alemán a estas alturas era bastante bueno y ahora se podía comunicar y entablar una conversación sin mayor problema, aun había muchas palabras que no poseía en su léxico básico. Bajo el pan que recién había mordido y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa.

"Que sucede?" preguntó el , aunque ya sabía la respuesta "Una palabra?"

Ella asintió y empezó a palmotear un poco en el aire mientras hablaba.

"Es...como agua... pero no agua normal..." empezó ella mientras que simulaba con las manos que servía un líquido.

Ludwig no entendía, tenía que ser mas específica.

"Agua natural?" preguntó el intentando adivinar.

Ella negó fuertemente.

"No, es... _agua de azahar..._ " dijo ella levantando una ceja con una cierta esperanza de que milagrosamente le fuera a entendar, pero obviamente nada.

"Agua de... Azoren?" preguntó tentativamente el rubio pensando que se refería a las islas portuguesas, puesto que sonaba parecido.

Pero ella negó nuevamente.

"No... _azahar"_ repitió. Luego señalo la flor naranja que estaba entre ellos en la mesa. "Es una flor... pero blanca...huele mucho..."

"Rosas?" preguntó el tratando de adivinar de nuevo pensando en la primer flor blanca con aroma.

Pero ella nego fuertemente y levanto una mano dejando un espacio entre el pulgar y el inidice. Era un signo que el había aprendido que por lo visto usaban mucho en México que significaba "Espere un momento". Ella se lavantó (a lo que el también lo hizo por educación) y rápidamente fue hacía la cocina.

Ludwig no se sentó. Seguramente no iba a tardar ella y dicho y hecho, a los pocos segundos ella volvió cubriendo algo entre sus manos. Cuando ambos se hubieron sentado, ella extendio sus manos y las abrió dejando ver lo que cargaba.

" _Azahar_!" repitó en su lengua.

Ahí en sus pequeñas palmas, había unas 4 flores inmaculadamente blancas con petalos largos y algo curveados y con un centro fuertemente amarillo que inmediatamente despidieron un aroma a naranja. Ludwig la reconoció enseguida.

"Orangenblüten." dijo el al ver la flor de naranjo.

"Orangenblüten..." repitió ella anexando esta nueva palabra. "El pan lleva agua de orangenblüten" dijo ella satisfecha.

El rubió asintió pensativo, ahora mas tranquilo y agusto con el alimento.

"Y porque pan de muerto, si se puede saber?" preguntó el tomando un trago de café.

María, por su parte sonrió docilmente.

"Ya se acerca Día de Muertos." explicó ella como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

"Halloween?" preguntó alzando una rubia ceja. Realmente siempre había considerado la fecha un tanto infantil y ninguno de los elementos que veía en el café eran de Halloween... bueno talvez las calaveras blancas ahi y alla...

"No" dijo ella divertida ante la confusión y tomando su jarrito de barro entre sus dos manos, "Dia de Muertos. En México los primeros días de Noviembre celebramos Dia de Muertos. No es Halloween, Dia de Muertos es mas viejo... es una costumbre que viene desde tiempos de los aztecas..." narró ella. "En estas fechas se creé que los muertos pueden cruzar del otro lado a la tierra de los vivos y visitar a sus familiares."

Ludwig escuchaba atento y asintió. El tono con el que lo contaba era calmado y agradable, casi como escuchar un cuento. Un cuento bastante extraño y cero realista, pero al fin y al cabo era una costumbre de ella.

"Los muertos visitan a los vivos?" Como fantasmas?" preguntó el seriamente.

"Mmm... dejemoslo como espíritus" dijo ella tomando un sorbo. "Es común que se preparen platillos típicos y se haga este pan tan tradicional que se llama pan de muerto."

"Entonces desde ese tiempo consumían esto..." dijo el asimilando la nueva información.

"Bueno... no como tal" dijo ella con una sonrísa pícara. "En tiempos de los aztecas, dicen las historias, que no era un pan lo que comían, porque lo aztecas no tenian pan. Lo que hacían era que tomaban a una princesa y la sacrificaban. Luego le sacaban el corazón y lo cubrian en un cereal llamado amaranto para luego hornearlo. La costumbre era que lo comieran."

Ludwig abrió de sobremanera los ojos al esuchar tan sanguinario relato y bajo la mirada a su pan nuevamente. La joven lo notó y rió un poco.

"Pero eso cambió hace mas de 500 años" dijo para tranquilizarlo. "Los españoles al llegar cambiaron el corazón humano por uno de pan. La cruz que lleva arriba son los huesos del muerto y la parte de arriba la cabeza, ve?" mostro ella mientras señalaba con el dedo uno de los panes de la cesta. "Dicen que tambien son el norte, el sur, el este y el oeste." dijo ella.

"Entonces, es una representación de un acto de canibalismo." dijo Ludwig secamente al darse cuenta de el origen del pan que a decir verdad era un tanto obscuro. Finalmente se estaban comiendo lo que simulaba una persona o un corazón.

"No exactamente. Nostros los mexicanos no vemos la muerte como algo malo o algo feo. Al contrario estas fechas son una fiesta, son alegría y color. Inclusive el comer un pan de muerto es algo sabroso y dulce, asi es la muerte." explicó ella.

"No veo la relación entre un familiar muerto y alegría" dijo el aun sin entender mucho la manera de abordar esta tradición. Era contagioso el aire festivo, no iba a negarlo, pero el saber que estaba simbolizando comer un corazón no le agradaba la idea.

"Es de las pocas fechas en la que los familiares regresan a visitar a los vivos. Aunque sea por una sola noche. La muerte es nos da esa oportunidad y debe ser motivo de celebración. Que mas alegría puede haber que ver un familiar?" preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza, como si no entendiera lo malo de esto.

"Pero están muertos." respondió el como si eso fuera malo suficiente.

"Pero son tus familiares." Insistía ella con una suave sonrisa. "Los familiares nunca te harían daño. Acaso usted no tiene un familiar muerto?"

Ante esto el alemán no pudo debatirle. En cierta parte era cierto, pero aun se resistía a creer que fuera algo bueno la muerte. La muerte era el fin de la vida, algo negro, frio y obscuro de lo que uno no regresaba.

"Mi abuelo." dijo finalmente.

"Como se llamaba?" ´pregunto ella interesada.

"Alberich Beilschmidt" dijo en automático.

"Como era?" preguntó interesada mientras que tomaba un trago de su bebida y cruzaba los antebrazos sobre la mesa inclinándose un poco, como esperando a que contara una historia.

Ludwig titutbeó un poco, no era muy bueno ni evocar tantas emociones al hablar como ella lo hacia. La verdad era bastante seco con sus respuestas. Hasta la fecha se sorprendía que la joven hablara tanto con el y se sorprendía a si mismo al ver lo mucho que hablaba con ella (aunque la mayoría del tiempo ella llevaba el hilo de la plática).

"Eeehh..." empezó torpemente sin saber que decir. Luego dió un suspiro y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, tratando de evocar sus memorias. "Mi abuelo era un hombre de pocas palabras. Era algo tosco con sus maneras y era callado. Era un hombre de rutinas y siempre las llevaba a pie de la letra." recordaba mientras cerraba los ojos pensativo.

"Oh..." dijo ella interesada "Y el? Como era?" preguntó de nuevo pero ahora haciendo un gesto de la cara. Ludwig entendió lo que le preguntaba, como era físicamente.

"Pues..." empezó a recordar. "El... era... " De pronto recordó algo que podía ahorrarle muchos problemas. "De hecho tengo aquí una foto de el." dijo mientras se removía en su asiento para sacar su cartera. Abrió su costosa billetera de piel y saco de entre los pliegues una foto algo vieja en blanco y negro. Se la extendió a la mexicana que la tomo con cuidado entre sus manos.

Ella vio la foto y sonrió.

"Se parece mucho a usted." dijo sonriente viéndolo y bajando la mirada a ver la imagen. "Su cara... ojos...solo que su abuelo tenia el pelo largo" dijo ella al observar como llevaba sus rubios cabellos en una cola de caballo y tocándolos suavemente con el dedo. "Son casi iguales." dijo mientras le extendía la foto de regreso.

"Ahí llevaba sus ropas de general" dijo el guardando la foto. "Participó en la Segunda Guerra."

"Entonces viene de una familia de militares" dijo ella observando esto a lo que el asintió. Luego ella sonrió. "Veo que le quería mucho. Habla de él con mucho cariño."

Ludwig se sonrojó ante lo que dijo ella, aunque fríamente no tenía nada de malo. Solo que no estaba acostumbrado a expresar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente y hasta el momento según el, no había dicho nada para mostrarlo. Pero no era la primera vez en la que la joven adivinaba sus pensamientos. Por un breve momento se sintió algo vulnerable, era un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, como si ella con una facilidad nata supiera lo que sentía. ¿Acaso sería lo que había leído alguna vez que llamaban "sexto sentido femenino"?

"Era muy cariñoso conmigo y mi hermano, siempre cuidaba de nosotros a su manera." dijo mientras tomaba un trago de café.

Ella solo le vió en silencio por unos segundos y tomó unos tragos de su taza con lo que pudo oler era chocolate. Desde su lugar vió que era un chocolate increíblemente espumoso y sumamente aromático, nada parecido al tradicional suizo. Seguro era de su tierra. Después de unos segundos en silencio y ambos en sus pensamientos, ella impulsivamente se levantó bruscamente de su lugar sin siquiera darle oportunidad a que Ludwig reaccionara.

"Un momento!" dijo ella mientras huía a la cocina sin dar explicaciones dejando a un Ludwig a medio levantarse de la silla y sumamente confundido. ¿¡ Ahora que pasaba?! Esta chica en serio a veces lo confundía de sobremanera puesto que solía hacer cosas que fríamente el no podía predecir por mas que tratara. Aunque... de cierta manera eso le agradaba de ella, admitió para si con una muy pequeña sonrisa.

Unos minutos despúes, regresaba ella de la cocina con una pequeña calavera en mano y un bowl con varias bolsitas de plástico rellenas con algo de diferentes colores. Tomando su lugar (a lo que ahora si le dió tiempo a el para levantarse respetuosamente) tomo una de las bolsitas y en silencio empezó a trabajar.

Ludwig observaba en silencio. Vió que las bolistas fuertemente amarradas tenían una mínima abertura en las esquinas, y ella las estaba usando como si fueran duyas, puesto que apenas dejaban salir un mínimo listón de una pasta de color con lo que ella estaba decorando el pequeño cráneo blanco que tenía en la mano. Al ver esto se preguntó si acaso estaba bien respecto a su economía. Acaso si tendría el material necesario para trabajar?

No la interrumpió. Al contrario, veía con gran interés como sus manos hábilmente se movían y formaban decoraciones, garigoleados aqui y allá, algunos floreados, círculos al rededor de las cuencas, lineas increíblemente delgadas y rectas que marcaban los dientes... toda una algarabía de color que solo ella podía encontrar la simetría perfecta para que no fuera demasiado cargado sino armonioso.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo viéndola trabajar. Para terminar, tomó dos lentejuelas azules y las colocó en los ojos y tomo la bolsita con color amarillo (que descubrió después era algun tipo de betún) y marcó varias lineas como si fueran ochos sobre la parte superior del cráneo. Tomo la bolsita con pasta azul obscuro y en la frente escribió con gran pulso algo. Contenta con su trabajo, dejo sus utensilios en el bowl, y luego le mostró la calavera.

"Le gusta?" preguntó ella emocionada.

Por primera vez vió el trabajo terminado. Era toda una obra debía admitir, todos los diferentes colores en diferentes patrones pero que estaban perfectamente alineados, marcando los ojos azules, las cejas, unas flores en las mejillas con garigoleados aqui y alla... y Ludwig no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa al ver que abajo de lo que era un "cabello" amarillo, que decía "Alberich".

Era una calavera de su abuelo.

La chica no dijo nada, solo alargó la mano y brevemente tomo la de el para jalarlo de su lugar y que se levantara. Inmediatamente Ludwig se sonrojó por el contacto tan personal, y por un momento pensó en jalar la mano, pero se contuvo. Tal vez por la cuestión de que ser vería en exceso grosero, pero mas que nada porque no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la acción de la chica. Era curiosa la sensación de su mano tan cálida tratando de tomar la de él, hasta cierto punto agradable. Por unos breves segundos se dio cuenta que era muy suave. De hecho observo que no eran unas manos largas y delicadas, como aquellas que se ven frágiles y dignas para tocar el piano. No, estas eran un tanto pequeñas y ligeramente rellenas, muy suaves pero a la vez se veían que estaban acostumbradas a trabajar. No eran manos para finos instrumentos, sino para acariciar y reconfortar.

"Venga!" dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras que ambos se ponían de pie y ella lo guiaba hacia donde estaba el altar.

La chica soltó su mano y empezó a mover algunas cosas en el segundo nivel, donde estaban las fotos y las veladoras. Quitó algunas cosas, junto otras y en un lado de la derecha puso el cráneo de su abuelo, una veladora de un lado, la cabeza de una flor naranja al otro y a un lado un pequeño pan de muerto. Era un pequeña ofrenda para su abuelo.

El pequeño gesto le conmovió y silenciosamente estaba agradecido y conmovido. Aunque aun no era fiel devoto de la tradición como ella y todavía estaba algo renuente a ver a la muerte como algo de alegría, le agradó hasta cierto punto y se puso a pensar si en en serio por unos días su abuelo podía volver a este mundo. Vería esta ofrenda? Le agradaría? Seguramente solo asentiría gravemente con la cabeza en silencio, mostrando que sí.

"Normalmente se pone también la comida que le gustaba al familiar." dijo ella a su lado sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "Por eso esta lleno de comida, para cuando vengan tengan algo que comer. A mi abuelo le gustaban mucho los _chilaquiles_ verdes, como a mí."

"Chilenish?" preguntó extrañado al no reconocer la palabra y asociándola con la nacionalidad de América del Sur. (Chilenos?)

Ella rió ante esto haciéndolo sonrojar mas.

"No! _Chi-la-qui-les!_ " dijo ella separando las sílabas. "Es un platillo."

"Ya veo." respondió asintiendo.

"Anda dígalo!" dijo ella animándolo a decirlo.

Esto tomo un poco en sorpresa al rubio. Ella nunca le pedía que dijera algo en su lengua.

"Eh... yo no..."

"Vamos! Es sencillo. " dijo ella.

"Pero..."

"Vamos!"

" _CHILAQUILES_!" grito fuertemente el, a lo que sonó mas como si estuviera respondiendo a una orden militar, luego parpadeo un par de veces algo sorprendido.

Varias personas voltearon a verle espantadas por el súbito grito pero al ver que no era nada solo le dieron un par de miradas enojadas por haberlos molestados de su café y volivieron a sus actividades. Por su parte, la joven le sonrió abiertamente.

" _Muy bien!"_ dijo ella en su lengua a lo que el levantó una ceja. Ella rió un poco " Sehr gut!" resopndió rápidamente traduciendo para que entendiera.

El rubio levemente asintió, algo complacido del pequeño logro. Seguramente así se sentía ella cada vez que aprendía una palabra.

"Usted nunca los ha comido verdad?" preguntó ella mientras se dirigían de nuevo a la mesa y tomaban sus lugares.

"No" respondió sencillamente el.

Ella asintió sonriente, algo meditabunda, por su mirada ideando algo. Luego dio un aplauso emocionada.

"Pues bueno, lo invito a desayunar!" soltó espontáneamente ella.

Ludwig casi se atraganto con su café y de hecho un poco se fue por el lado equivocado de su garganta, carraspeando un poco. Bajó su taza un poco rápido y se quedo viendo a la chica.

"Que?" preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado bien, aunque la verdad había escuchado perfectamente.

"Lo invito a desayunar." repitió ella simplemente.

"Eh...ya desayune, gracias" dijo algo aturdido el ojiazul.

"No hoy!" dijo ella riendo un poco. "Hoy ya es tarde, ya casi son las 12, y se que a las 12 en punto se va. No se si esta bien el domingo? En la mañana a las 7? Ese día abrimos tarde entonces podemos desayunar tranquilos." explicó ella como si fuera algo muy natural.

Ludwig parpadeó un par de veces sin saber bien que decir.

"Yo..." no es que no quisiera, sino que estaba algo abrumado. Es la primera vez que lo invitaban a desayunar, y honestamente no sabía bien como era el protocolo a seguir en estas situaciones. La chica al ver que no contestaba tomo su taza con ambas manos y bajo un poco la mirada ahora ella sonrojada y por lo visto avergonzada.

"Perdón... no pensé bien antes de hablar." dijo ella disculpándose y apenada viendo su bebida. "Aveces hago eso... yo solo... quería agradecerle de alguna manera por todas las veces que me ha ayudado... ya sabe... a decir palabras...hablar bien... inclusive el permitir que me siente con usted y hablar... pensé que le podía agradecer de alguna forma y no se me ocurrió otra manera. "

Ludwig se le quedo viendo unos segundos en silencio. Después de todas las pequeñas muestras de agradecimiento de ella... los panes, el preguntarle como estaba cada día, y la compañía... aun así estaba agradecida. Se sintió algo conmovido. Era raro ver hoy en día muestras de agradecimiento de ese tipo. El estaba acostumbrado a una sociedad un mucho mas fría y solitaria, así que ese aspecto tan cálido de su cultura le agradaba.

"No tiene nada que agradecer. Para mi es un placer." dijo gravemente casi sin pensar las palabras e inclusive cuando las dijo se sorpendió de la naturalidad y facilidad con la que salieron. Ella al escuchar esto levanto la mirada a verle directamente a los ojos.

"Entonces... este domingo a las 7?" preguntó ella de nuevo tentativamente formando una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

Ludwig no pudo evitar que la comisura de su boca se torciera en una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ja, el domingo a las 7."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

María recogía los platos de una de las mesitas mientras algunos compradores se marchaban. Ya estaba atardeciendo y el cielo rápidamente se obscurecía. Al momento en que abrieron la puerta una fuerte ráfaga de aire entró agitando una que otra servilleta y varios abrigos. Varios de los papeles picados del altar se agitaron y las llamas de las velas bailaron sobre sus pabilos, aferrándose a estas. María se arrebujó más en su rebozo rojo obscuro, tratando de combatir el frío aire.

"Ya te esta dando frío de nuevo..." dijo una voz atrás de ella.

Volteó solo para ver a su Francisco Alejandro con una charola poniendo también platos sobre esta para llevarlos a la cocina. Como de costumbre, traía su usual mandil blanco con rastros aquí y allá de masa sus despiertos ojos obscuros viéndola entre unos cabellos lacios revueltos. Su hermano a comparación solo estaba vestido con una playera de manga corta. Y tal parecía que el aire no le importaba. María hizo un leve puchero.

"Ya esta haciendo más frio cada día..." dijo ella.

"Uy, y todavía lo que nos falta aguantar!" exclamó el moreno poniendo mas platitos en la charola de una de las mesas. "Apenas estamos entrando en otoño!"

"Sabes que soy algo friolenta..." dijo ella un leve escalofrío recorriéndole a espalda solo al pensar en eso.

"Además aquí estas frente a las ollas del café y el chocolate, como es que tienes frió?!" le pregunto el. "Mírame! Yo estoy con manga corta y como si nada!"

"Bueno, tu estas con los hornos por eso a ti no te afecta el clima!" le respondió ella.

"Meh, a mi el frío me hace lo que el viento a Juarez!" dijo con una carcajada su hermano de manera un poco altanera. Luego al recoger unas tazas cerca del altar se le quedo viendo en silencio. Frunció el ceño y enderezó la espalda. "Maria Guadalupe que es eso?" dijo algo seriamente.

Ante el tono que uso y al usar todo su nombre completo, María sabía que era algo serio. Se volteó a verlo y pudo ver que estaba señalando la pequeña calavera rubia que decía "Alberich", la del abuelo de Ludwig.

"Ah eso" dijo ella sin darle mayor importancia y volviendo a su trabajo arreglando las flores y los servilleteros en las mesas "No es nada, solo es una calavera de dulce".

"Del güerejo ese verdad?" pregunto Pancho levantando una ceja al ver que ella asentía casualmente. Dio un suspiro algo. "María..." empezó el.

"Ya se lo que me vas a decir "dijo ella esperando una cantaleta y rodando los ojos, pues ya conocía lo celoso que podía ser su hermano "Y no, no me interesa, y no me gusta... solo es un amigo. Probablemente el único que he podido hacer."

"Eso espero..."dijo quedamente su hermano. Luego aprestó la charola y se dirigió a la cocina. "Porque no me gustaría que te volviera a suceder lo mismo que la vez pasada..." dijo, la puerta de la cocina cerrándose tras de él.

María se quedó mirando por donde se fue su hermano, y aunque hubiera gente en el café se sintió muy sola y triste. Lo mismo que la vez pasada... Las palabras de su hermano aunque algo duras tenían algo de razón. Miró al altar y todas las calaveras mirándole. Luego vio la calavera del abuelo de Ludwig mirándole con sus ojos de lentejuela azul. Casi podía jurar que le estaba mirando con el mismo semblante serio de el. Soltó un pequeño suspiro.

"No... nunca va a suceder lo mismo que la vez pasada" dijo ella, y volvió a su labor de limpiar las mesas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"West en serio trabajas demasiado!"_

Ludwig caminaba por las calles casi vacías, el sol apenas despejando y tocando lo alto de los rascacielos, dejando ver que hoy iba a ser un lindo día. Frío, pero despejado. Vestido con un traje casual café obscuro y saco marrón de tweed con camisa blanca y corbata iba con celular en mano, Revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca, y comprobó para su gusto que iba bien en tiempo.

"Sabes lo demandante que es mi trabajo." le respondió Ludwig a su hermano en la otra línea. Claro para el era algo sencillo decirlo, finalmente su hermano por su trabajo buscando talentos en la industria musical tenía mas apertura en su horario, sin mencionar que su ritmo de vida era totalmente diferente.

" _Bah! Sería mejor que te dedicaras a algo como yo! Ke se se se se!_ " comentó Gilbert.

"Sabes que me sería imposible" le contestó el oji azul. A veces su hermano decía cada cosa...

" _En fin, se que no eres del tipo de salir de fiestas pero es hora de que pases mas tiempo con tu asombroso hermano mayor_." dijo el albino con un fuerte tono de reproche que no paso desapercibido. " _Finalmente estamos en la misma ciudad y no nos vemos tan seguido. Eso NO es asombroso!"_

Ludwig suspiró. A veces se portaba de manera infantil, pero sabía que su hermano así era.

"Podríamos ir a algún lugar a tomar unas cervezas" sugirió el alto teutón dando vuelta en una cuadra y divisando a lo lejos el local al que se dirigía.

" _Eso suena bien...a todo esto, donde estas? No me digas que en la oficina! Es domingo!_ " le reprochó su hermano. " _Juro West que si estas ahí metido en tu oficina, mi asombrosa persona ira hasta allá y te sacará a la fuerza_! " exclamó su hermano.

Ludwig se tuvo que alejar un poco el celular de la oreja de lo fuerte que estaba gritando su hermano.

"No bruder, no estoy en la oficina." respondió.

" _Entonces en donde estas_?" preguntó su hermano.

Ludwig por un breve segundo se quedo sin palabras. O mas bien pensó muy bien su respuesta para evitar una larga explicación a su hermano mayor.

"Voy a un compromiso" respondió sencillamente ya a unos pocos metros del local que se veía todavía obscuro, seguro no había nadie aún.

" _Compromiso? Seguro es de trabajo!_ " le empezó a recriminar su hermano.

"Bruder, después te marco, ya llegué" dijo parándose enfrente del local.

" _Esta bien... con cuidado Bruder. El asombroso yo va a ver como van las plantas en el invernadero! Ke se se se!_ " dijo triunfalmente.

"Igual bruder, adiós" dijo y colgó el celular para meterlo en la bolsa de su abrigo. Bien conocía el gusto de su hermano para la jardinería. Tomando aire volteó a ver reloj. Había llegado demasiado temprano, pues apenas las manecillas de su reloj marcaban las 6:40 pero mejor esperar afuera a que diera la hora de la cita. Volteó a ver la calle para matar un poco de tiempo. Que diferente era ver el distrito financiero vació, sin hordas de gente elegante en caros trajes y zapatos de tacón. Inclusive la calle se veía mas amplia, pues al ser domingo casi no había actividad en este sector, alguno que otro empresario obsesivo que caminaba presuroso pero en general todo estaba en calma...

"Guten morgen, _mi general!_ " dijo una voz tras de el.

Rápidamente se volteó para ver y vio la puerta abierta sujeta por la joven. Se sorprendió un poco puesto que pensó que todavía estaba cerrado el lugar, y efectivamente, dentro se veía obscuro, pero ella estaba ahí recibiéndolo con su usual saludo. Vestía una falda amplia y vaporosa café obscuro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y unas zapatillas planas cafés. Tenía una blusa de cuello en V de mangas tres cuartos blanca que estaba arremangada arriba de los codos y su usual mascada (o era una bufanda?) grande cubriéndole los hombros y la espalda, ahora una de color naranja, como el de las flores que adornaban ahora.

"Guten morgen fraülein Hernandez." dijo cortesmente asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ella rió.

"Adelante pase. Y por favor, dígame Maria. Somos amigos no?" dijo ella dando la vuelta y entrando.

Por unos segundos el rubio se quedo parado en su lugar observando por donde había entrado ella y procesando lo que había dicho. Amigos? Bueno era cierto que ya llevaba una cierto tipo de relación mas estrecha con la muchacha.

"Maria..." murmuró el saboreando su nombre. Era extraño hablar de manera tan personal. Con muy pocas personas podía hablar así. Volviendo en sí siguió a la muchacha al recinto.

Era diferente ver el café vacio y obscuro. Como apenas estaba aclarando el día estaba un poco lúgubre, y estaba iluminado mas que nada por la luz de las velas del altar dando un aire acogedor pero algo misterioso. Pudo ver que las hornillas pegadas a la pared atrás del mostrador estaban encendidas, las ollas de barro ya calentando el café y una olla un poco mas abierta y pequeña con algo humeante dentro.

"Perdón pero todavía estaba haciendo el pan!" dijo ella disculpándose y encendiendo una luz para iluminar el lugar. "Hoy me tocó abrir y quería hacer algo antes de que llegara."

Ludwig fue hacia donde la mesa que siempre ocupaba, casi a la mitad del café y se quitó su gabardina café y su saco, doblándol y colgándolos atrás de la silla el calor del recinto algo sofocante con tanta ropa.

"No se disculpe, yo llegué temprano" dijo él.

"Podría esperarme un poco? Solo en lo que acabo." dijo ella mientras se encaminaba a la cocina y tomaba un mandil blanco colgado de una silla y dejaba su mascada en su lugar.

"Claro"

"Gracias!" respondió alegre y desapareció tras la puerta de la esquina mientras pasaba el mandil por sobre su cabeza.

Solo, Ludwig se quedó de pie observando a su alrededor. La palabra todavía sonaba en su mente. Amigos... Es cierto que tenía pocas amistades, mas que nada por su trabajo. Aunque siendo sinceros muchas veces el tampoco propiciaba ningún tipo de amistad. Pensó en Feliciano, su amigo italiano que tenía una galería de arte. Muchas veces platicaba con el y le marcaba por teléfono, o Kiku, su amigo japonés que trabajaba en un corporativo de robótica. Eran de las pocas amistades que contaba. Y bueno, ahora podía decir que Maria se anexaba a su lista. Era la primer amistad femenina con la que contaba...

Agitó la cabeza para despejar sus ideas y no darle tanta importancia a esto. Miró a su alrededor observando los detalles que bien ya conocía del café. Finalmente venía diario. Su mirada se detuvo en la puerta por donde ella había desaparecido, la que llevaba a la cocina. Normalmente se encontraba cerrada y nunca había visto al interior. Por un segundo le dio una tremenda curiosidad ver. Dio un paso encaminándose hacia ella, pero se detuvo. No era propio entrar sin permiso. Pero una curiosidad no propia de el le invadió. No sería malo una pequeña vista o si? Finalmente, la puerta tenia una pequeña ventana circular, por ahí podía ver rápidamente...

Tragando saliva fuertemente y súbitamente nervioso, con un sentimiento como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, se encamino a la puerta de la cocina y tomando aire, se asomó. La cocina pudo ver no era muy grande y del otro lado había una puerta que por lo visto daba a otro cuarto, probablemente la trastienda. Varios anaqueles de metal cubrían una de las paredes llenos de ingredientes y materiales, mientras que otra estaba cubierta por 3 grandes hornos industriales, de esos de acero inoxidable que van del suelo al techo y tienen grandes puertas pesadas con cristal para ver el pan girando al hornearse. De otra pared casi cubriéndola de extremo a extremo había una gran mesa de acero inoxidable ya con varias charolas encima y con panes, algunos sin hornear y otros enfriándose. Y justo en el medio había una gran mesa cuadrangular hecha de pesada madera donde la joven se encontraba las mangas enrolladas y amasando pan.

Ludwig la observó detenidamente. Ahora su cabello lacio y suelto se encontraba en dos largas trenzas que caían por su pecho. La muchacha, con mucha fuerza amasaba una gran bola de masa una y otra vez, enfrente y atrás en un movimiento rítmico. Pudo observar que era mucha fuerza la necesaria puesto que la chica al empujar se encorvaba a la mesa ejerciendo mas presión usando la base de la mano para empujarla, el nunca había visto el proceso de crear pan. Tenía una vaga idea pero nunca en vida real. Era muy... rústico y artesanal. La morena tomaba la masa y la empujaba a la mirad hasta dejarla plana, luego la volvía a enrollar y amasar de nuevo, poniendo harina en la mesa de vez en cuando. Enfrente y atrás enfrente y atrás, en un vaivén constante con un ritmo que solo ella sabía. Que acaso hoy no había maquinas para hacer el amasado? Pese al esfuerzo que se veía que usaba ella se veía concentrada en su trabajo, una sonrisa en cara y por lo visto tarareaba algo. No pudo distinguir muy bien la canción o la tonada, pero supuso que era eso.

Después de un rato de observarla, lentamente se alejó y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa. Vaya si le gustaba su trabajo. Era raro ver eso hoy en día. Normalmente la gente trabajaba mas que nada por un acto de costumbre o necesidad a veces en cosas que ni siquiera le gustaban. No podía decir que ese era su caso pues a el le gustaba el suyo y hasta podía decir de manera un poco narcisista que era bueno, pero ver a alguien cantando al trabajar... no era común.

Bueno, la verdad muchas cosas de ella no eran comunes, sonrió para si mismo mientras que se dirigía al altar y se paraba justo en frente de el a admirarlo. Ahora que estaba solo podía ver a su antojo con mas detalle. Las flores, por todos lados, la velas iluminando aquí y allá y todas las frutas. Pero mas allá de la comida que ya había visto la vez pasada se dispuso a observar las fotos que se encontraban en el segundo nivel del altar.

Había varias, y la mayoría con cuadros algo antiguos y con calaveritas al lado de estos con algun nombre en la frente. Algunas fotos inclusive se encontraban en blanco y negro. Pudo ver una foto en la cual había un hombre, de principio de siglo por las ropas vestido gallardamente con traje militar, kepi en la cabeza y sable ceñido a la cintura. Tenía toda la pose marcial de militar y pudo observar que fue un hombre muy reconocido por las condecoraciones que llevaba en la parte derecha de su levita. Divisó también una foto de una pareja joven, muy joven, igual de principios de 1900's, en el dia de su boda. La muchacha tenía un peinado recogido al puro estilo de los años veintes, y el joven (que la verdad todavía tenía cara de niño) portaba un frac negro con sombrero de copa que parecía muy grande para el. Cuantos años habrían tenido al casarse? La chica no parecía de mas de quince y el no mas de dieciocho... Había mas fotos, en una había una muy linda muchacha de cara algo redonda y gran sonrisa sentada en una gran piedra al lado del mar y en otra había un joven con ropas de los años treintas, con todo un traje demasiado grande para el y sombrero con una pluma al mas puro estilo de un gangster de esos que ves en las películas junto a un gran coche. Vió también la calaverita de su abuelo junto a su vela encendida y divisó también dos fotos de caballos; una en blanco y negro de un gran corcel y la otra foto a color, de un caballo dorado con crines y cola blancas al igual que sus calcetas y su nariz.

"Su nombre era _"Almendro"."_ dijo una voz de pronto. "Mandel" dijo ella en alemán traduciendo para que entendiera.

Ludwig volteó a su izquierda y vió como María llegaba a donde el, viendo la misma foto que él. La veía con cariño y una sonrisa un poco triste.

"Era mi caballo allá en _la hacienda_." explicó. "Le pusimos así por su color. Era el mejor de los caballos." luego señalo a la foto del caballo en blanco y negro "Ese es " _Coronel"_ era el caballo de mi bisabuelo, fue militar en la revolución" dijo mientras señalaba la foto que anteriormente había visto Ludwig del hombre uniformado.

"Ya veo." dijo el asimilando todo. "Mi abuelo también tenía un caballo, su nombre era "F _reiheit"._

"Freiheit..." dijo ella frunciendo el ceño un poco pensando en la palabra "Libertad?"

"Si, así es. Era un caballo negro." dijo mientras volvía a ver todas las fotos. "Porque ponen comida?" pregunto el al seguir viendo todos los días platillos.

"Toda la comida aquí es para ellos para que coman lo que les gusta. No solo eso también se pone sal en un plato para la purificación de las almas, y ve ese vaso de agua?" dijo ella señalando "Es para calmar la sed de los muertos, pues han hecho un largo viaje. La luz de las velas ilumina su camino y el olor de las flores los guia a este mundo."

Ludwig escuchaba con detalle cada palabra que decía de pronto interesado por toda esta cultura.

"Que es eso?" preguntó al ver la pequeña copa con lo que parecían cristales.

"Oh eso!" dijo emocionada. Con cuidado la tomo con ambas manos y se la mostró "Se llama _copal_. Se quema y despide un olor que sirve para alejar a los malos espíritus. Huela" dijo acercándoselo un poco a la cara.

Mas que nada por educación olfateó un poco. Tenía un olor muy parecido al incienso. Vio la cruz en el nivel mas alto. Con tantos elementos de muerte parecía desentonar.

"Y la cruz?"

"Es el nivel mas alto, y representa el cielo. Finalmente aunque vienen nuestros familiares queremos que alcancen el cielo." dijo ella dejando el copal donde estaba.

"Entonces usted es católica?" preguntó el haciendo conjeturas, aunque el ritual no le parecía NADA católico.

"Si" dijo sonriente asintiendo. "Y usted?"

"No, soy luterano" respondió, aunque fríamente no era practicante ni mucho menos.

La muchacha abrió los ojos un poco en sorpresa al escuchar esto.

"Oh... ya veo." dijo quedamente como si estuviera desilusionada por algo.

"Y las botellas?" dijo el viendo unas grandes botellas, una con líquido amarillo cristalino y la otra con uno transparente.

"Es tequila. A mi abuelo el _pachuco_ le gustaba mucho..." dijo con una sonrisa resignada. "Bueno a la familia en general, de hecho mi bisabuelo también tomaba grandes cantidades...dicen..."

Ludwig sonrió un poco viéndola del lado.

"Entonces usted también viene de familia de militares" observó el recordando lo que ella le había dicho el otro día.

María giró a verle.

"Si... hay uno que otro." dijo sonriendo ladinamente.

"Pensé que solo se podía poner fotos de personas." observó el viendo todo el conjunto y ahora entendiendo más acerca de el.

"Originalmente sí, sin embargo no podía evitar poner a mi bello _"Almendro"._ Finalmente para eso son los altares. Ponemos cosas para aquellos que ya no están para que estén felices con nosotros. Y no solo eso..."dijo ella soñadoramente mientras alargaba la mano y tocaba con un dedo una calverita de azúcar muy pequeña, que casi pasaba desapercibida entre las veladoras, que tenía hermosos garigoelados y ojos de lentejuelas azules. Curiosamente esta calaverita no tenía nombre en la frente sino que estaba detallada con flores por todos lados. Con una mirada lejana y una sonrisa triste la toco "...también es para aquellas personas que no pueden estar con uno... esperando que estén bien..." dijo quedamente.

Por varios segundos Ludwig se le quedo viendo en silencio, preguntándose porque de pronto se puso tan melancólica. Pero al ver que el le observaba la chica bajo la mano y le sonrió.

"Supongo que tiene hambre, quiere que desayunemos?" dijo ella como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Gracias, después de usted." dijo el educadamente dejando que ella pasara antes, no sin antes preguntrse el valor de esa calavera y de quien era.

"Siéntese, déjeme voy por los _chilaquiles_ " dijo ella rodeando el mostrados en forma de L para ir a donde estaban las parrillas encendidas.

"No necesita ayuda?" preguntó al verla. No se sentía del todo cómodo sentándose a esperar a que le sirvieran. Finalmente estaban tomando un desayuno como amigos, lo mínimo que podía hacer era auxiliarla en lo que fuera.

"No, no, déjeme le sirvo. Siéntese por favor" le ordenó ella mientras iba aquí y allá tomando platos y otros ingredientes.

Algo renuente, Ludwig fue a la mesa y tomó su lugar. Trato de observar que es lo que ella hacía pero como le estaba dando la espalda solo veía que iba y venía y tomaba cosas. Al cabo de un par de minutos María rodeo el mostrador y fue a donde el, dos platos en mano. Puso un plato frente a el y el otro del lado contrario de la mesa para luego dirigirse a la cocina y rápidamente volver con una jarra de cristal con lo que adivinó Ludwig jugo de naranja. Un par de viajes mas de la morena y rápidamente estaba todo servido: platos con comida, vasos con jugo, tazas llenas de café y la cesta de pan, con panes de muerto, chocolatines, corbatas y unos que tenian forma ovalada como si fueran balones de football americano, solo que con una bolita en los finales. Ludwig se sorprendió de lo rápido que había servido todo.

"Espero le guste, _Provecho!"_ dijo ella mientas que tomaba asiento enfrente de el y tomaba su tenedor, mientras quw con las manos le indicaba que empezara y se sirviera.

"Gracias por las atenciones" dijo el sinceramente no acostumbrado a estas.

Ella parpadeo ladeando la cabeza mientras se sentaba enfrente de él como si no entendiera.

"No agradezca, es lo normal" respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Ludwig asintió y vió por primera vez su plato desde que le sirvieron. Era... verde. No el plato, los alimentos. Había una pequeña montaña de lo que parecían una cierta fritura triangular unas encimas de otras, todo bañado en una salsa verde. Encima tenía hilos de lo que pudo suponer era crema y queso rayado espolvoreado. Arriba de todo esto, la chica había puesto dos huevos estrellados y un par de aros de cebolla fresca. Así mismo había puesto al lado de cada quien un pequeño tazón (de barro) lleno con fríjoles negros en caldo que olían bastante bien, tal vez de acompañamiento. Así que esto eran los famosos chilaquiles...

Discretamente los olfateó y a decir verdad olían muy bien. No pudo decir a ciencia exacta a que olia pero tenia un cierto aroma a jitomate... solo que algo mas ácido. Honestamente el color verde se le antojaba extraño y por un momento miro el platillo con algo de desconfianza.

"No se preocupe, no pica, no le puse chile" dijo ella con una sonrisa, casi leyéndole el pensamiento mientras que alargaba la mano y tomaba uno de los panes ovalados y lo partía a la mitad dejando ver un suave relleno blanco de migajón. "Este pan se llama _bolillo,_ es un pan salado, lo usamos mucho para acompañar la comida. Es como una baguette mexicana." dijo ella sonriente.

Ludwig asintió y tomando su tenedor tomo un pedazo. Era extraño pues la consistencia estaba entre crujiente de la fritura y suave por lo remojado que estaba de la salsa. Ahora que lo veía pudo ver que además tenía pedazos de pollo deshebrado. Tal vez esto excedía el concepto por desayuno completo con los cinco grupos alimenticios puesto que mínimo ya había mas de tres proteínas en el plato. Sin embargo abrió la boca y se metió el pedazo.

El sabor era nada comparado a algo que hubiera saboreado, sin embargo era una delicia. Efectivamente, no picaba y podía distinguir los diferentes sabores, tanto de hierbas como de la salsa verde que aún no sabía de que era y como se complementaba la acidez con la suavidad del queso. Así mismo, el pollo con el huevo hacían una excelente combinación y lo crujiente se mezclaba con lo cremoso de la crema. Muy pronto se dió cuenta de había dejado de pensar y analizar el platillo: solo se concentraba en lo sabroso que estaba.

Probablemente se dió cuenta de que solo estaba concentrado en comer puesto que levantó la vista y vió como Maria le miraba complacida.

"Le gusto?" preguntó solo para rectificar.

"Mucho" admitió el. "Veo que cocina muy bien." dijo mientras se metía otro pedazo a la boca.

"De donde vengo la mayoría de las mujeres sabemos cocinar." dijo mientras se servía frijoles a un lado de su plato. "Es muy común que de niñas ayudemos en la cocina y aprendamos tanto de nuestras madres como de nuestras abuelas. Yo aprendí mucho de mi _nana_ y sus _chilaquiles_ eran los mejores que podías comer."

Ludwig al verla la imitió y se sirvió frijoles en su plato para probar la nueva combinación. Le agradaba como se expresaba de su familia, se notaba que había crecido muy arraigada a los valores familiares, cosa que hoy en día era raro. Bueno, era algo de esperarse, finalmente como lo había comentado ella no era propiamente una chica de ciudad, sino más de campo.

"Ya veo, entonces era muy cercana a su abuela." dijo el al reconocer el termino _nana_.

"Así es, desde chica me jalaba a la cocina y me enseño a hacer de todo, desde _tortillas_ a mano, _pozole, tamales, chilaquiles_ y hasta poder matar y desplumar bien un pollo" dijo ella orgullosa "Siempre me decía que una vez que supiera hacer arroz sin que se pegara o se batiera era indicio de que ya me podía casar" dijo divertida "Pero bueno, ese es un dicho popular en México, de ser cierto ya me hubiera casado desde los 11 años."

El rubio escuchaba interesado como se expresaba la morena. Era interesante oírla, casi como si contara un cuento de tierras lejanas y desconocidas. La cultura era totalmente diferente a la suya pero se le hacía sumamente atractiva. Le gustaba mucho los valores que dejaba entrever, la cercanía y el cariño con el que se expresaba y con la facilidad con lo que lo mostraba. Aquello de la cocina le llamó la atención y por un breve segundo casi pudo imaginarla de chiquilla con sus largas trenzas ( como la vió amasando el pan) al lado de las faldas de su abuela en una cocina de mosaicos como la del mostrador y con ollas de barro por todos lados.

No paso desapercibido el comentario del arroz.

"Cuantos años tiene?" preguntó algo toscamente Ludwig.

A esto ella levantó la mirada de su plato arqueando un poco las cejas en sorpresa. Inmediatamente el rubio se sonrojo. Scheiße! No quería sonar tan mal educado! Bien sabía que aquello no se preguntaba a una dama, pero no pensó otra manera de preguntar sin que sonara tan directo. Rápidamente tomo su taza y algo nervioso tomo un trago de café, pero ella, como siempre que el decía algún comentario fuera de lugar, solo sonreía sin darle mucha importancia.

"Tengo 22." dijo ella cerrando los ojos y dando un largo sorbo a su taza.

Ludwig se atragantó con el café.

 **WAS?!**

El rubio empezó a toser fuertemente y bajó la taza, mientras que se cubría la boca con una servilleta. VEINTIDÓS AÑOS?! ERA UNA ADOLESCENTE! Inmediatamente se sonrojó y no pudo pensar en lo mal que estaba todo. Prácticamente ella era 11 años menor que el. ESTO ESTABA MAL, MAL, MAL, SIMPLEMENTE MAL!

La chica al ver que el rubio se atragantaba con el café le pasó rápidamente el vaso de jugo, pero este aun tosiendo negó con la mano mientras se tapaba la boca con la servilleta.

"Esta bien?" preguntó ella preocupada cuando la tos hubo disminuido.

"Si... si..." dijo Ludwig tomando aire y dándole un trago a su jugo para calmar su adolorida garganta. "Solo que... no pensé que fuera tan joven. Se ve más madura."

Ante esto ella se sonrojó.

"Bueno, no veo cual sea el problema. yo tampoco se su edad." dijo ella sentándose derecha tratando de no achicarse.

"Tengo 33 años" dijo el a lo que ella abrió en sorpresa los ojos. Por lo visto y por su expresión de espanto, ella también le había calculado mal la edad al rubio.

Por un segundo hubo un momento incómodo entre los dos. Tantas veces habían platicado, tantas veces en las cuales se estaban conociendo y a ninguno se les ocurrió preguntar lo mas elemental. El ojiazul se quería golpear mentalmente por su falta de ética. No podía dejar de pensar que se veía como un asalta cunas y todo lo que implicaba. Aunque claro, la joven se veían mucho mayor, físicamente parecía tener un cuerpo de una mujer de 28 años, 26 como mínimo. Y en sus ojos se veían una sabiduría y madurez que solo el tiempo te da. No tenía para nada el aire soñador ni frívolo de una chica salida de sus veintes. No, ella se veía mas centrada y objetiva pese a su aire alegre. Pero el hecho de pensar que tenía 11 años mas que ella y que ambos estaban SOLOS en un lugar le causaba algo de ansiedad.

"Bueno no veo cual sea el problema" dijo ella tratando de no darle importancia sentada muy derecha y poniendo su taza en su plato, algo sonoramente. Ludwig, que para entonces y tras mucho observarla conocía algo de sus movimiento pudo decir que aunque aparentaba seguridad estaba algo nerviosa. Luego ella tomó su tenedor y pinchó algo fuertemente sus chilaquiles para meterse un bocado ligeramente grande para su capacidad. Luego de masticarlo un par de veces lo tragó con algo de fuerza. "Finalmente somos dos amigos y hasta ahora no había sido ningún problema. No veo porque eso vaya a cambiar algo entre nosotros" dijo con aparente bravata, mientras asentía con la cabeza como si el tema quedara zanjado.

El rubio asintió levemente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ya no pensar en eso. Aunque objetivamente tenía algo de razón. Hasta el momento no había sido ningún inconveniente. Si no lo hubiera preguntado probablemente seguiría sin saber y no importaría. Tomo un trago de café tratando de calmarse. Tras años de experiencia de controlar sus sentimientos era algo relativamente sencillo, aunque esta fue una de esas veces en las que pese a que no expresaba nada se sentía...ansioso? Nervioso? Emocionado?

Ludwig se quería moler a golpes ahí mismo.

La plática siguió su curso. Era increíblemente fácil hablar con ella. Cuando el hablaba de algún asunto poco familiar para ella, siempre estaba atenta escuchando con sus grandes ojos abiertos, y cuando no entendía una palabra venía su usual fruncido de cejas. Cuando ella hablaba usaba mucho las manos, explicando algo. Usaba muchos adjetivos y cuando relataba con mucha facilidad creaba imágenes, sonidos y sabores en la mente del teutón. Ludwig se empezaba a preguntar si todos en su tierra eran así. .

El tiempo fue pasando, y pese a la cantidad de chilaquiles que le sirvió, pronta fue su sorpresa de darse cuenta de que su plato estaba vacío. Con una sonrisa, la morena le sirvió otra porción mientras la charla seguía. Ella contaba de como era México y lo que le gustaba hacer. Pronto aprendió Ludwig que le gustaba tejer, y bordar y que la mayoría de las cosas en la tienda estaban pintadas a mano por ella o por su hermano. Tenía que reconocer que tenía talento. No solo ello, también le gustaba bailar y cantar, aunque no ballet o de manera profesional cuando el le pregunto. Ella contaba mucho de fiestas que había en su pueblo, en las cuales había música, baile y comida. Por lo visto la comida era algo muy importante para los mexicanos. Ella alegaba que era un momento familiar y de compartir y siempre era mejor en familiar y con amigos. También aprendió que era una chica de muchas costumbres, tal vez algo arcaicas para hoy en día. Se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para ella atender al invitado y como cuando se expresaba hablaba de sus labores en su tierra que eran meramente menesteres de mujeres: lavar, cocinar, planchar... toda una experta ama de casa. Que raro era encontrar eso hoy en día, una mujer capaz de hacer todos los labores de la casa. Hasta cierto punto le agradaba, el mismo siendo partidario de varias costumbres que tal vez en estaban en desuso y se veían anticuadas. Ludwig por su parte trataba de responder a las preguntas que ella le hacia. Como era Alemania, como era la gente, si normalmente todos eran serios y no encontró respuesta al preguntarle el porque los alemanes no sonreían. El decía que sí, ella alegaba que no. La plática era amena y confortante. Ludwig se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo, realmente disfrutando. Hacía cuanto no tenía una plática así? Hacía cuanto no salía de su rutina para simplemente... gozar de un desayuno en compañía de una joven linda?

Al pensar en lo último se sonrojó. Luego carraspeó un poco. Bueno era la verdad, objetivamente la morena era atractiva, uno tendría que ser un monje para ver lo contrario. Además eso no implicaba nada. Eran solo amigos. Amigos que estaban desayunando juntos un domingo cualquiera.

María dió una risita divertida. El rubio salió de sus pensamientos y vió como ella le veía entretenida a lo que el alzo una ceja en pregunta. Pero ella negó la cabeza.

"No, no me rio de usted... pero ya vi como los alemanes si sonríen." dijo ella.

Ludwig se sonrojo ante esto. Luego desvió la plática a terrenos mas seguros.

"Veo que hoy no hay mucha clientela" dijo el al ver a la derecha a la calle vacía. En efecto no había habido gente hoy hasta el momento. No que el quisiera gente, honestamente estaba muy a gusto así, pero estaba acostumbrado a ver el café repleto.

"Espere a que den las 11:00" le respondió ella, dándole una mordida a un pan de muerto. " A esa hora se empieza a llenar. Además como es domingo y no hay tanta gente normalmente me toca a mi abrir sola." explicó.

"Y usted puede con tanta clientela?" le preguntó mientras seguía viendo a la calle y un grupo de cinco jóvenes se reunían a fuera del café y empezaban a platicar.

"Si, el domingo normalmente si" dijo con una sonrisa. " En la semana es cuando esta repleto gracias a Dios"

Ludwig escuchaba lo que decía la chica pero observaba a los jóvenes. Los cinco vestidos con jeans y chaquetas de negro hablaban y volteaban a ver el café y le señalaban constantemente. Volteó a ver su reloj, eran las 9:30.

"A que hora abre hoy?" pregunto el rubio con ceño fruncido. La presencia de aquellos hombres por alguna razón le inquietaba, años de experiencia en la milicia le habían dado una sexto sentido en cuanto a situaciones. Y aunque bien podían ser clientes cualquiera, la clientela normal eran personas de traje propias del distrito y las oficinas... no jóvenes universitarios.

"Los domingos a las 10:30." respondió ella sin darle importancia "Es el único día que no tengo que levantarme a las cuatro de la mañana para encender los hornos y empezar a amasar!" dijo ella feliz por tener un poco mas de horas de sueño y remojando su pan de muerto en su café.

Pero Ludwig ya no le prestaba atención. Tenía la mirada fija en los jóvenes los ojos algo entrecerrados . De repente comprendió que eso no era una simple fantasía tejida por su inconsciente. Había visto algo extraño en los chicos y sus miradas y actitudes los delataban. Mientras los observaba y como si fuera en cámara lenta, mudo de asombro, vio como cuatro de los jóvenes desabrochaban sus chaquetas y sacaban grandes ladrillos de estas mientras se giraban a la ventana justo donde estaban el y Maria. Un destello plateado parecido al de un arma brillo de dentro de la chamarra de dos de ellos.

"Mein gott!" exclamó Ludwig, sus ojos abriéndose en realización.

En un segundo y sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre la mesa y tomó a la morena de los hombros mientras que la jalaba a sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que los jóvenes alzaba los brazos por sobre sus cabezas proyectiles en mano.

" **AL SUELO**!" gritó.

Al tiempo que lo decía, el cristal de la entrada estalló en mil pedazos.

En un segundo un estruendoso ruido de cristal rompiéndose llenó el recinto. María dió un grito aterrada, pero Ludwig solo la abrazó contra su pecho mientras que ambos caían, el encima de ella y cubriéndola para servirle de escudo. Cuatro sonoros golpes se escucharon y el rubio solo aprestó mas a la chica contra el tratando de protegerla con su cuerpo. Miles de cristales cayeron sobre su cabeza y su espalda mientras que los jóvenes vociferaban cosas. Colérico, Ludwig maldijo no tener su arma en ese momento y levemente trató de buscar algo para defenderse en caso de que el ataque continuara, o una posible ruta de escape. Pero nada. Solo silencio inundo el lugar.

Se quedaron en el suelo en esa posición por algunos segundo. Ludwig levantó la vista para ver a su alrededor. Ya no había nadie. Trato de regular su respiración y procesar lo ocurrido. Un ataque, vándalos seguramente. Se incorporó levemente para cerciorarse de que ya no había peligro, pero por lo visto los maleantes habían roto el vidrio y huido a la brevedad.

Todavía sin levantarse, volteó a ver a la chica bajo de el. Cual fue su sorpresa de encontrarla increíblemente pálida bajo de el, su rostro espantado y quieta, sumamente quieta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente por la conmoción. Sus manos estaban aferradas fuertemente a su camisa y por el agarre era evidente que estaba renuente a dejarle ir, probablemente presa de la conmoción. Al verle así una inexplicable ola de cólera le invadió.

"Todo esta bien" dijo levemente el tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque todavía seguía sobre ella y no dejaba de abrazarla. "Ya se fueron".

Ella solo le miraba directamente a los ojos, y aunque los tuviera bastante obscuros y casi negros podía jurar que tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

"Que paso?" preguntó ella en un murmullo apenas audible.

"No lo se..." dijo el con un gruñido molesto. Varios segundos se quedaron en el suelo el encima de ella hasta que en algún lugar en su mente, proceso la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban y sintió su pequeño y curvilíneo cuerpo bajo de el. Sonrojándose profundamente Ludwig se levantó y le ayudó a ella, algunos cristales cayéndose de sus ropas. "Sientese" le ordenó el.

Pero ella se rehusó. Todavía tenía un fuerte agarre en sus ropas y aunque ya no estuvieran en el suelo, se pegó al rubio negándose a dejarle ir y viendo a su alrededor en silencio con grandes ojos como animal asustado. Ludwig entendió y no dijo nada. Instintivamente y dejando cualquier ética personal de espacio aparte, puso un brazo alrededor de ella y la acerco a el, a lo cual sintió que su pequeño cuerpo se relajaba un poco. Porque honestamente no sabía si irían a volver. Una vez de pie ambos miraron a su alrededor para ver que había sucedido.

Los daños se veían mas aparatosos de lo que habían podido haber sido. El ventanal de la entrada que iba a partir de la pared a la puerta en la mitad, estaba totalmente destrozado, hecho añicos por todo al rededor. Los cristales estaban dispersos principalmente en las mesas y las sillas que estaban junto a la ventana, pero mucho todavía estaba en lugares mas lejanos. Los ladrillos estaba aquí y alla en diferentes lados, uno por lo visto había tirado una silla y otro roto un florero y servilletero, las flores naranjas desperdigadas por el suelo.

Analizando la escena Ludwig divisó el cuarto ladrillo a un metro atrás de donde estaban sentados. Siguiendo la trayectoria el rubio pudo comprobar que ese ladrillo estaba dirigido para María. Con rabia la aprestó más a el. Quien sabe que hubiera sucedido si no la hubiera quitado del camino.

Ella por su parte no decía nada. Miraba muda toda la escena. Giró lentamente la cabeza al altar y dió un muy leve respiro.

"El altar esta bien..." dijo con un cierto alivio.

Ludwig miró a ver. Efectivamente el altar no tenía ni un solo rasguño, ni una vela, ni un solo platillo y ninguna foto estaban fuera de su lugar. Por lo visto el altar no era el objetivo, lo que hizo sentir a Ludwig mas ansioso. y preocupado.

La morena, por lo visto saliendo poco a poco del shock levantó la mirada a verle, aunque todavía no salía de sus brazos.

"Ludwig... que fue lo que gritaron?" le pregunto quedamente, ahora unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, tal vez por el susto, o tal vez al ver como había quedado su lindo café.

Ante esto Ludwig parpadeó.

"Yo... no escuche bien..." dijo en voz baja el rubio desviando la mirada a la calle, para ver si regresaban. Ella asintió levemente y recostó su cabeza y sus manos en su pecho, tratando de encontrar cobijo en el teutón.

Pero Ludwig solo fulminaba la calle con ojos desafiantes, esperado a que los causantes se atrevieran a regresar. No sabían con quien se habían metido y no iba a olvidar el mal rato que le hicieron pasar a la morena. La junto mas a el si era posible en un abrazo que podía rayar en lo posesivo, pero no le importaba. Por primera vez, agradeció que la chica no supiera hablar bien alemán. Porque los gritos de los jóvenes todavía sonaban claros en su cabeza.

" _No queremos inmigrantes! Viva la supremacía aria!"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Como dirían en mi pueblo: Llevate mi alma, quitame la vida, pero de mi pan de muerto ni una mordida :3**

 **Ya es Octubre! Y dia de muertos se acerca peligrosamente! X3 AMO ESTA FECHA! No se tiene un algo mágico que se respira en el aire -w-**

 **si quiero decir que este capi ya estaba planeado desde hace un buen! Fue algo de coincidencia con la fecha XD**

 **A todos los que se están preguntando oh dios mio por que paso eso?! Les quiero recordar que lean el summary y el género del fic! ;)**

 **Ahora bien notas time!**

 **\- Dia de muertos se celebra mucho en México el primero y segundo de Noviembre. Efectivamente se ponen altares para conmemorar a los familiares muertos con todos los elementos mencionados n_n y si, lso mexicanos tenemos mucho aprecio a la muerte, la vemos como algo amigable y cómico a veces y sumamente dulce como una calaverita de azucar o un pan de muerto**

 **\- El orgien del pan de muerto de hecho es como Maria lo explica: viene desde los aztecas y si, antes era un corazon humano XD Luego vino hermano antonio y se lo cambio por un pan :3**

 **\- Ludwig no compagina mucho con esta idea de la muerte porque son sumamente diferentes las culturas: la cultura celta le tiene pavor y repudio a la muerte mientras que las culturas prehispanicas la veneran respetan y viven con ella, para los aztecas no era algo malo propiamente sino un viaje nwn**

 **\- Maria al ser meramente católica se decepciona un poco de que Luddy sea luterano... la mayoría de la poblacion alemana es luterana ;)**

 **\- Respecto al acto vandalico que sufrieron los dos pobres, si... hay mucho racismo y discriminación actualmente en Alemania u_u mucha parte de la población no esta de acuerdo con la llegada de inmigrantes y eso da pie a que mucho grupos NeoNazis y de la ultra derecha salgan a flote de nuevo con la cantaleta de la raza aria...**

 **\- Un aplauso a Germania que aparecio n el fic! XD aunque sea en una foto... y en forma de calaverita.**

 **Y ya...**

 **Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado! Espero no tardarme tanto en el siguiente capi T.T pero bueno sigo con mis otros fics, Mensjes Sublminales esta en proceso y dense una vueltecita por dos shots que hice! LA pregunta (UsMEx en todo su esplendor XD) y Cielo Rojo (SpaMex en su mas pura definicion T_T)**

 **TRIVIA! EL QUE CONTESTE PUEDE GANARSE UN SHOT DE LO QUE QUIERAN! En que otro fic sale "Coronel"? (sube y baja cejas)**

 **Por cierto, vayan a darse una vuelta a los fics de "SenpaiLover101" ! Es mi pequeño saltamontes y una gran promesa TwT**

 **En fin... espero esten bien! Please dejen reviews! Y les dejo tarea: que creen que pase a continuacion? Cuando aparecera Gil? Como actuara Luddy? Que hara Pancho? De hecho este fic tiene muuuuuuuchos mensajes por ahi que a lo largo se daran cuenta :)**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Saludos! :D**


	5. Te adoré

**Saludos!**

 **Flannya reportándose!**

 **Queridos hermanos y hermanas! Estamos aqui reunidos en santosacra lectura para empezar otro capítulo de este fic "Historia de un café"! Antes que nada discúlpenme! El plan inicial era terminar este capítulo antes de salir de vacacciones de invierno (osease hace 3 semanas) pero el tiempo me comió, yo me confié, las posadas, la rosca, el recalentado y pues** **bueno, ya sabran XD**

 **Antes que nada les deseo un excelente inicio de año! que tengan mucha salud, hayan comido mucho mucho en estas fechas y que no les haya tocado el Niño Dios en la Rosca! XD No, broma. Pero si les deseo lo mejor en este nuevo año :3**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS! A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO HERMOSOS Y PRIMOROSOS REVIEWS! Y son: HeilPasta, sheblunar, Cherry Kiki, Cinthia C (Felicidades a la ganadora de un fic! proximamente en su fanfic favorito!), FuckMidori, Anima 537, La Chica de Humo y al guest (perdón por desvelarte! pero si hehehehe el Germex si es bien pinshi hermoso XD).**

 **A lo que nos toca! La vez pasada ya hay mas cercanía entre estos dos "amigos" (aha). Y pues bueno, tristemente vemos uno de los principales problemas sociales que se viven en Alemania y el mundo: el racismo. Por desgracia Maria fue víctima de un ataque y pues... a ver que pasa. Eso si lo prometido es deuda, esta vez aparición estelar de... EL ASOMBROSO HERMANO MAYOR!**

 **DISCLAMIERS! no... no es mio Hetalia... gracias por recordarmelo... (va a una esquina y llora en amargura).**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capítulo 5: Te adoré**

"Weeeeeeseeeeeeeeeetsssssssssttttt, esto es aburridoooooooooooo!"

Ludwig escuchó por decima vez el mismo quejido de su hermano que estaba desparramado en el sillón enfrente de el. Dando un suspiro levantó la vista de sus papeles y miro por encima de sus lentes. Normalmente no los usaba, solamente cuando tenía muchas cosas por leer sino le daba dolor de cabeza. Pero al escuchar tantas veces a su hermano quejarse cada 10 minutos, lentes o no ,su cabeza estaba empezando a lastimarle.

Su hermano estaba en el sillón de la sala que tenía en su oficina, casi acostado con una pierna extendida sobre los cojines y la otra en el piso, en una posición sumamente cómoda. Había empezado como un día sumamente normal hasta que de sorpresa Gilbert llegó al trabajo a visitarlo y ahora estaba aburrido cual niño chiquito en la oficina de su papá. El albino al ver que tenía la atención del mayor ladeó la cabeza y le dió una mirada cansada.

"Es la verdad West, tu trabajo es muy aburrido, lo único asombroso es la vista que tienes" dio mientras de un salto se paraba e iba a la pared de ventanas para ver la calle mientras que apoyaba la frente en el frio cristal.

"Te dije que tenía trabajo que hacer." le respondió simplemente Ludwig volviendo a sus papeles y escribiendo su firma autorizando algunas cosas.

"Ah, pero no sería asombroso esperarte hasta la tarde!" dijo el albino viendo a las personas que se veían como hormigas. "Por eso mi asombrosa persona vino a verte antes! Ya hace tiempo que no salimos a tomar unos tragos." se quejo el mayor.

"Bruder, nos vimos el fin de semana pasado." dijo seriamente el rubio con una ceja levantada.

"Exactamente mi punto!" dio el albino con una sonrisa ladina girando a verle. "Yo se como extrañas mi asombrosa presencia y ahora que estamos en la misma ciudad me es mas fácil verte." dijo como si fuera la mas obvia respuesta.

El ojiazul dio un pequeño suspiro y volvió a su trabajo. Había veces en las que no sabía de que lado de la familia había sacado su hermano tanta... asombrosidad.

"Además tu sabes que tengo mucha flexibilidad en mi trabajo. Normalmente trabajo en la tarde y en la noche lo cual me deja el día para pasarlo juntos." dijo Gilbert volviendo a ver a la calle. "Y no solo eso ahorita solo tengo unas cuantas juntas con unas bandas y ya. Hay un tipo que es un poco estirado, pero con mi asombrosa representación voy a hacerlo mas famoso que el mismo Mozart."

Ludwig sabía del trabajo de su hermano, buscador de talentos y representante de artistas. Por lo mismo podía hacer su horario como le placiera. De igual manera era común que saliera casi todas las noches a clubes nocturnos, y cenas que bien se alargaban a la mañana y terminaban en bares y cierres de contrato. Debía de admitir que era bastante bueno en su trabajo, la mayoría de los artistas que sonaban hoy en día el los representaba y los había descubierto. Ludwig le dió una pequeña sonrisa.

"Veo que te cae bien." dijo, conociendo mejor que nadie a su hermano.

Gilbert por su parte dió un resoplido molesto.

"El musiquillo estirado?! Para nada, lo detesto, pero debo reconocer que es buen músico. Caerme bien? Estas loco bruder, a veces no se como no eres tan asombroso como yo. " dijo mientras se volteaba a ver el paisaje de nuevo bastante indignado.

Ludwig vió su reloj. Eran justamente veinte para las once ni un segundo mas ni un segundo menos. Dejó su pluma fuente encima de sus papeles al igual que sus lentes y se puso de pie. Ya era hora. Al ver esto el mayor se volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada.

"West? A donde vas?" le preguntó.

Ludwig estaba tomando su saco de un perchero al igual que su abrigo. Finalmente el clima de las ultimas semanas de Noviembre era considerablemente mas frío, pese a esto todavía no había nieve aun. De igual manera tomó su par de guantes que estaban medio colgados de la bolsa de su abrigo, no se le fueran a caer.

"Voy a salir." dijo simplemente mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

"Voy contigo." decretó el albino automáticamente tomando su abrigo que estaba perfectamente doblado en uno de los tres sillones de la sala.

"Eh...si quieres puedes esperarme bruder no tardaré mucho" mintió el alto rubio. No es que no quisiera que fuera su hermano, pero no quería presentarlo con María... o mas bien era que quería pasar su tiempo diario solo con ella. Al pensar en esto se sorprendió a si mismo de pensar de ella en esa manera. Pero mentalmente se reprendió. No, no era nada en especial, solo que por costumbre le gustaba platicar con ella, eso era todo.

"A donde vas?" le preguntó el mas bajo encaminándose a donde él.

"Por un café" dijo Ludwig sin darle mas importancia a sus previos pensamientos, ya una mano en la perilla de la puerta abierta .

"Perfecto! El asombroso yo necesita uno, bien pensando bruder!" dijo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro y salia por la puerta.

Ludwig dió un suspiro mientras que cerraba la puerta de cristal tras de sí y ambos caminaban por entre los cubículos y hacia el elevador. En el trayecto hacía abajo, Gilbert hablaba animadamente soltando su característica risa de vez en cuando (ke se se se se) a lo que varios en el ascensor levantaban molestas cejas mas no decían nada. Ludwig solo asentía a lo que decía pero estaba distraído pensando en otras cosas. No es que no quisiera que Gilbert conociera a María pero sabía que en ocasiones su hermano podía ser una tanto... incómodo para algunos. Especialmente con las mujeres. Y si a María no le agradaba? O si acaso ella se sentaba con ellos como siempre se sentaba con el? Como lo tomaría Gilbert? Que pensaría Gilbert de ellos dos? Seguramente el albino le preguntaría a la chica que tipo de relación tenían. Que pensaría su hermano de María? Y que diría ella? Y a todo esto por que de pronto le preocupaba tanto esto?!

"WEST!"

Ludwig parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar a su hermano gritar su nombre. Se dió cuenta de que el mayor se encontraba ya fuera del elevador un pie sosteniendo las puertas para que no se fueran a cerrar. El rubio estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamiento que hasta ahorita se percato era el único que quedaba dentro. Gilbert levantó una ceja en extrañeza. Sonrojándose muy levemente Ludwig salió dando rápidas zancadas y cruzando la enorme recepción de pisos de mármol al tiempo que se ponía su abrigo.

"West estas bien?" le preguntó su hermano que seguía su paso y también se ponía su abrigo mientras llegaban a las puertas de cristal y eran abiertas por el portero para dejarlos salir a la fría calle.

"Ja" dijo vagamente mientras levantaba las solapas de su abrigo para cubrirse el cuello del frio aire decembrino de las calles de Berlin.

El albino entrecerró sus ojos rojos viendo a su hermano, analizándolo, pero no dijo nada, sino que siguió caminando junto a el.

"Entonces West, cuando va a ser cuando salgamos en la noche? Hay un muy buen lugar que abrió hace poco, solo la crema y nata van a divertirse ahí, y claro el asombroso yo." dijo el albino cambiando el tema a mucho gusto del rubio.

"Gilbert, sabes que no me gustan los clubes nocturnos." le respondió mientras cruzaban la concurrida calle por las lineas amarillas. Y era cierto, el no era propiamente el tipo de personas que bailaban y tomaban tragos con extraños para socializar (cosa que se le daba naturalmente a su hermano).

"Awwww West! Tienes que salir a divertirte mas seguido! Eres joven y atractivo como solo un Beilschmidt puede serlo! Claro que yo soy el mas asombroso de los dos." dijo el albino encogiéndose de hombros. "Además podrías conocer a una chica linda que buena falta te hace."

Ante esto, Ludwig se sonrojo. Era un tema muy personal y aunque fuera su hermano a veces el lo hacia tan abiertamente que le apenaba. Sobre todo si iba por la calle gritándolo. Mientras caminaban vió que ya casi llegaban a "La Panadería", la luz dorada alumbrando el lugar.

"Pero hermano, yo..." empezó Ludwig.

"Sin peros! No es posible que le prestes mas atención a tu trabajo que a tu vida social y personal!" le regaño el mayor al tiempo que llegaban a la puerta de cristal.

"Como la tuya?" preguntó el alto rubio una ceja alzada mientras abría la puerta y pasaban al cálido recinto. Su hermano no era precisamente un modelo de "relaciones estables". Al contrario, mas bien era el perfecto ejemplo de "relaciones cortas e intensas" de esas que empiezan una noche y terminan al par de semanas.

El aroma de azúcar y café lleno sus pulmones y no pudo evitar dar un suspiro con una breve sonrisa, sintiéndose enormemente agusto de estar ahí. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas con excepción de la suya y otra más y para su sorpresa no había nadie en la linea. Para mayor sorpresa del ojiazul (y decepción?) en el mostrador estaba Francisco Alejandro, con su usual pelo negro lacio algo revuelto y algo largo, cruzado de brazos sobre la madera y encorvado leyendo el periódico. Cuando vio que era Ludwig quien entraba no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos analizándolo, como un felino a punto de atacar a su presa.

Desde el incidente del cristal hacía ya casi un mes, la relación entre ellos no podía decir que había mejorado mucho. El mexicano se mostró muy agradecido con el alemán por haber salvado a su hermana, sin embargo ahora siempre le veía con recelo máxime cuando estaban los dos hablando y tomando café. Era usual que de vez en cuando saliera de la cocina y solo se asomaba a ver el local como si estuviera supervisando todo. Luego regresaba a la cocina el ceño algo fruncido. Al preguntarle a María si estaba bien ella solo sonreía divertida y le decía que no se preocupara que era "normal" el comportamiento de su hermano y solía ser así con sus amigos. Mínimo el alemán podía decir que ahora que le saludaba le decia "Hola _güero_ " y aunque no sabía lo que significaba, sabía que mínimo no era algo negativo. O al menos eso suponía.

Claro eso no quitaba la mirada penetrante que siempre tenía para con él.

"Bruder, mi asombrosa experiencia como mujeres es inigualable! No hay nadie mejor que yo para tratar con mujeres!" dijo el albino altaneramente mientras ambos llegaban al mostrador frente al moreno.

Ante esto Francisco Alejandro, que los siguió con la mirada desde le momento en que llegaron, soltó una risotada.

"Se nota que me has visto y aprendiste." soltó el mexicano burlonamente.

Gilbert solo giró la cabeza al moreno y lo miro de arriba a abajo sus ojos rojos entrecerrados en pleno desagrado.

"Disculpa?" pregunto peligrosamente el albino.

"Nada, que si hablas de experiencia en cuanto a conquistar mujeres seguro me has visto y aprendiste" dijo el moreno poniéndose derecho con una sonrisa socarrona, ambas palmas en el mostrador . Luego se volteó a Ludwig con su sonrisa ladina "Que tal _güero_ , buen día."

"Buenos días" respondió Ludwig cortesmente.

Su hermano giró como latigazo la cabeza al menor.

"Lo conoces?" preguntó Gilbert acusadoramente, pero antes de que Ludwig contestara lo cortó impacientemente "Eso no importa!" giró sus ojos al mexicano que le miraba sonriente. "Se ve que no conoces a mi asombrosa persona..." dijo peligrosamente su "asombrosa" persona siendo puesta en duda.

"No, y tampoco se ve que me conoces mi experiencia." le dio tranquilo Francisco Alejandro una ceja levantada y su sonrisa burlona siempre ahí.

"Bruder..." empezó Ludwig, temiendo a donde iba a llegar esto. Sabía lo impaciente y fácil de provocar que era su hermano.

"Cállate bruder que esto se importante" le dijo el mayor dando una palmoteada en el aire como si se sacudiera una mosca. "Por lo visto aquí alguien esta retando a mi asombrosa persona..."

"Tu di cuando y como" dijo el mexicano una sonrisa picara y divertida.

Ludwig dió un suspiro cansado y rodó los ojos. Era en serio esto?! Ambos hombres se iban a pelear por una nimiedad como esta?!

Gilbert volteó a ver el café y examinó a las mujeres que había en este. Sonrió al ver a una mujer joven y solitaria junto a la ventana que tenía sus ojos pegados a la computadora. No era poco atractiva la mujer pero tenía un rictus de seriedad tan tajante que se notaba a leguas que el acercarse a ella estaba prohibido. Su espalda recta y sus labios en una linea tensa al igual que lo apretado de su chongo solo sumaban a la idea de que era una persona mas cuadrada que sus lentes de pasta negra. Se sentaba mas rígida que una plancha y sus ojos castaños miraban todos de manera reprobatoria sobre su puntiaguda nariz. Todo el aire alrededor de ella gritaba "no te acerques".

Ludwig abrió un poco los ojos en sorpresa al ver a quien veía su hermano. Era Brigitte, su seria asistente. Seguramente ahorita estaba tomando su descanso. Discretamente se giró un poco para que ella no lo fuera a reconocer.

Por su parte Gilbert sonrió ladinamente.

"Ella." dijo en voz baja refiriéndose a la joven. "Mínimo el teléfono."

"Solo el teléfono?" dijo sorprendido el mexicano "No, en mi pueblo se pide más que eso." dijo el mexicano enderezándose y pasándose una mano por los obscuros cabellos aunque fríamente no se arregló mucho el pelo. "Ahorita verás quien es el maestro aqui".

Ludwig advirtió el peligro. El conocía perfectamente a Brigitte. El mexicano no iba a poder sacarle ni una solo palabra, si tenía suerte la castaña le miraría con desdén y con cuatro palabras lo alejaría de sí. Eso si tenía con suerte, sino lo haría con una.

"Disculpa, yo no haría..." empezó el rubio pero fue cortado nuevamente.

"Tranquilo _güero_ " dijo el moreno dándole la vuelta al mostrador y dirigiéndose a la mujer en cuestión una sonrisa ladina en la boca.

Ludwig no sabía que hacer. De pronto se encontró en medio de una batalla de ego de estos dos hombres y el lo único que quería desde un principio era tomar un café con María como siempre. Tanto el como Gilbert se quedaron viendo discretamente como el moreno se acercaba a la mujer. El rubio rogaba a todos los cielos que María no fuera a salir ahorita, sería muy incomodo explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Bruder..." empezó Ludwig, puesto que su hermano era el que los había metido en esto.

"Shhhh silencio West!" dijo el albino un brazo recargado en el mostrador viendo por encima del hombro del ojiazul lo que hacía el moreno. "Estoy seguro que lo va a rechazar... el asombroso yo nunca se equivoca..." dijo zorrunamente viendo lo ocurrido saboreando de antemano su triunfo al ver como la susodicha al ver que el moreno le hablaba alzaba una ceja en definitiva molestia. Pero poco a poco la expresión el albino fue cambiando de uno confiado a uno en asombro. Ludwig no pudo evitar voltear a ver que sucedía.

El moreno seguía hablando con ella en voz baja y calmada y no podían distinguir bien lo que decían, pero lo que si pudo ver es que (muy extrañamente) el rostro de Brigitte... se relajaba?!

Ludwig no podía creer lo que veía. Era la primera y única vez en la que veía así a su asistente. No solo eso, ahora no estaba seria y tenía su usual rigidez, conforme el moreno hablaba ella parecía relajarse y tenía una tímida sonrisa en la boca. Ahora que lo recordaba nunca la había visto sonreír. Nunca. Inclusive le hacía verse mas joven y se dió cuenta de que no era particularmente fea.

No solo eso para el asombro de ambos alemanes el mexicano señalo la silla y ella tras asentir, tomó asiento junto a ella.

El rubio no cabía en asombro mientras Gilbert tenía los ojos como platos al ver lo ocurrido puesto que nunca inclusive en la oficina ella se portaba tan sociable. Era mas bien fria y podía llegar a rayar a veces en lo grosero. Pero Francisco Alejandro parloteaba alegremente con Brigitte que ya tenía una sonrisa en labios y reía tímidamente de vez en cuando a lo que el decía, sus blancas mejillas polvoreadas de carmín. Por su parte Gilbert miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos bien abiertos puesto que aunque no conocía a la asistente propiamente, por su aspecto estaba seguro de que iba a ser rechazado en un segundo.

Tras un par de minutos ella cerró su laptop y la guardó dispuesta a irse pero tras tomar sus cosas escribió en una servilleta de papel reciclado algo y se lo dió al moreno. En cambio el con una sonrisa ladina tomo la servilleta de su mano pero no la dejó ir. En cambio se inclinó y suavemente besó su mano a lo que la castaña se ruborizo fuertemente y con una sonrisita tonta en labios se despidió y se fue del local.

Ludwig miró a su hermano que ahora estaba molesto. Apretaba los dientes y los puños todavía no creyendo lo que veía. El rubio miró por encima de su hombro la puerta que daba a la cocina y se alegró que todavía estaba cerrada. Ahora solo pedía que se quedara así y Maria no fuera a salir. Francisco Alejandro llegó a donde ellos y apoyo un codo en el mostrador la otra mano sosteniendo la servilleta enfrente de él con el teléfono de Brigitte.

"Y por si lo dudas vamos a salir el viernes" dijo el mexicano chasqueando la lengua una gran sonrisa en la cara.

El albino se puso colorado.

"Dime quien. " fue lo único que dijo sus ojos entrecerrados con determinación.

El moreno giró a su alrededor y sonrió maliciosamente.

"Ella" dijo apuntando a una joven.

Los tres fijaron su vista en una mujer que apenas estaba en sus tempranos veintes, alta rubia con el cabello largo ondulado y ojos verdes. Vestida con una chaqueta de cuero café, botas y jeans se veía muy interesada y animada contestando algo en su celular sus dedos moviéndose a toda velocidad. La chica era bonita y sonreía abiertamente a lo que fuera estaba viendo en la pantalla. Se veía amigable y bastante accesible, no como Brigitte.

Gilbert sonrió ladinamente.

"Ha! Esto será facil! Ahora mira a mi asombrosa persona!" dijo el albino enderezándose y caminando con paso seguro al a chica riendo fuertemente (ke se se se se!).

Ludwig frunció el ceño. ¿Que estaría tramando el latino? Era mas que evidente por como se veía la chica que era alguien mas abierto al diálogo a comparación de Brigitte y vaya si sacarle el teléfono era algo impresionante. Gilbert obviamente tendría el número de esta chica.

Francisco miro al rubio y su cara de extrañeza.

"Espera y mira _güero..."_ dijo con una sonrisa en labios como si supiera algo que nadie mas sabía.

El ojiazul vió que su hermano llegaba a donde la chica. Ella volteó a verlo hacia arriba cejas arqueadas en pregunta al ser interumpida. Por lo visto todo iba bien...

Pero tras un rápido intercambio de palabras la expresión de la chica cambió en un segundo a uno de enojo.

 **PLAFF!**

Gilbert tenía la cara mirando de lado y toda la mano de la chica marcada en rojo vivo en la mejilla izquierda. Todos los presentes voltearon a ver tremenda bofetada que ella le propino . Por su parte la joven, sumamente enojada a quien sabe que "asombrosa" cosa le había dicho Gilbert, rápidamente guardo sus cosas en un morral café y salió del café, aventando unos euros en la mesa. El albino se quedó de pie incrédulo y los comensales del café tras unos segundos volvieron a sus pláticas al verse molestados, algunos riendo por lo bajo de lo acontecido.

Ludwig se quedo inmóvil junto al mexicano que tenía una suave sonrisa burlona en los labios. Una mano en la mejilla, Gilbert fue a donde ellos.

"Meh, la chica no sabe lo que se pierde al no estar con el asombroso yo! Ke se se se se!" rio confiadamente al llegar a ellos aunque la mano en su mejilla cada vez se marcaba de un rojo mas profundo.

El rubio suspiro y se tapo los ojos con las manos. Su hermano definitivamente no iba a cambiar. Por su parte el mexicano le sonrió y le dió una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

"Pues la verdad si fue asombroso, duraste mas de un minuto. He visto hombres que en menos de uno salen corriendo de ella." le dijo riendo.

Los dos alemanes se le quedaron viendo mudos de asombro.

"Tu ya sabías que eso iba a pasar?" le preguntó el alto rubio una ceja arqueada. Por lo visto fue un plan meticulosamente hecho por el latino.

"No solo eso, ya lleva un record de tipos que rechaza " dijo alegremente el mexicano. Luego se giró al albino "Debo de reconocer que si estuviste asombroso, la casa invita el café" dijo mientras que le extendía una mano.

EL oji rojo miro la mano mudo de asombro, todavía sin creer que el moreno lo hubiese engañado tan fácilmente. Sin embargo lentamente sonrió ladinamente y estrechó la mano del otro.

"Tu no estas nada mal...claro que no eres tan asombroso como yo" dijo el albino socarronamente, y rápidamente ambos se pusieron a platicar animadamente.

Ludwig suspiró cansado. Dios si los dos parecían niños chiquitos que se pelean y al segundo siguiente vuelven a ser amigos...

"Voy a sentarme bruder" dijo Ludwig viendo que algunas personas entraban en el café y su mesa era ya la única vacía.

"Si, si, claro" dijo sin darle mucha importancia y siguiendo con la charla que tenía con el mexicano.

Ludwig fue a la mesa y doblando perfectamente su abrigo lo puso en el respaldo para después tomar asiento. No pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa al ver al par. Por lo visto se llevaban bien.

Justo estaba en eso cuando la puerta de la esquina se abrió y salió Maria Guadalupe usando un mandil blanco con algunos restos de masa aquí y allá. Caminó por atrás del mostrador y dió una rápida vista al lugar solo para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Ludwig que se había percatado de ella en el momento. Al verle ella sonrió amplimente y saludo con una mano mientras que le hacía su ya reconocida seña con la mano que significaba "un momento". Se quitó el delantal, en menos de 5 minutos atendió a los clientes que habían llegado y se dirigía al rubio con un café de olla.

"Guten morgen _mi capitán_ " le dijo ella alegremente.

Todavía con su casi imperceptible sonrisa la vió. Ahora que ella estaba de pie junto a el la pudo ver de pies a cabeza. El día de hoy llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa larga y vaporosa de color amarillo con mangas tres cuartos y cuello en V con bordados de punto de cruz café por todo los bordes. Alrededor de su cuello usaba su usual pashmina, ahora de color café haciendo juego con rayas delgadas de azules rojos y amarillos. Para rematar, su largo cabello normalmente suelto hoy lo había recogido en una gruesa larga trenza adornada con un moño amarillo y usaba unos pendientes de gota de ámbar. El día de hoy se veía particularmente feliz y los colores vivos siempre le quedaban bien.

"Guten morgen Maria" dijo él con una autentica pequeña sonrisa. Su usual rutina ya tomaba camino de nuevo...

"Va a querer lo mismo de siempre?" le pregunto ella.

"Si porfavor" dijo el.

" _Dos corbatas,_ un _chocolatín_ y un _café de olla_ , para el frio" dijo ella asintiendo. "Aunque veo que nunca tiene."

Ludwig alzo una ceja.

"Tener que?" pregunto sin entender.

"Frio." explicó ella "Siempre veo que viene solo con un abrigo y a veces guantes. Nunca lo veo usar una bufanda y el clima es mas frio cada vez, no se vaya a enfermar." dijo ella.

El rubio no pudo sentir un pequeño sentimiento de agradecimiento por el leve tono de preocupación.

"Por eso siempre usa usted bufanda verdad?" preguntó el refiriéndose a la prenda que llevaba en el cuello.

"Esto?" dijo extendiendo su pashmina para que viera el intrínseco bordado que tenía. "No es una bufanda. Se llama _rebozo._ " explico ella. "En México lo usamos para diferentes cosas, desde taparnos del frio, cargar hijos o cubrirnos, asi" dijo mientras se ponía el "rebozo" encima de la cabeza como manta de un santo. Luego se la quito de la cabeza y se la acomodo en el cuello "Pero si, la uso por el frio mas que nada" dijo sonriente.

Ludwig abrió la boca para preguntarle algo, pero antes de que emitiera sonido alguno Gilbert tomó la silla de enfrente y tomó asiento.

"Ke se se se! Ese Francisco si es gracioso! Ya que mi propio bruder no sale conmigo, el me va a acompañar en la noche. Tal vez vayamos con Francis y Antonio, seguro les va a agradar" dijo animadamente sin darse cuenta de María que estaba junto a Ludwig. Cuando se hubo sentado y alzo la vista, la miro ladeando la cabeza y luego a su hermano.

Antes que nada sucediera Ludwig tosió.

"María, te presento a mi hermano mayor, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Bruder te presento a María Guadalupe Hernandez , ella es la dueña del café junto con su hermano Francisco Alejandro."

Ella al escuchar esto sonrió abiertamente dejando ver una linea de dientes blancos.

"Gilbert! Ludwig me ha contado muchas cosas de tí!" dijo ella mientras le extendía la mano.

El albino parpadeo un par de veces asimilando la información. La miró a ella. Luego a el. Luego a ella de nuevo. Y finalmente después de unos segundos en silencio chasqueo la lengua, sonriendo ladinamente mientras extendía su mano.

"Mucho gusto. Seguro el pequeño West no te ha contado lo asombroso que soy yo..." dijo el oji rojo examinando a la mujer estrechando su mano.

" Pequeño West?" dijo ella extrañada sin saber a que se refería.

"Claro, mi asombroso hermano" dijo el albino mirando a su hermano que se sonrojaba ante esto.

"Bruder..." dijo Ludwig sumamente incómodo al escuchar el apodo que su hermano le ponía.

"Ya ya West, que tiene de malo que sepa que eres mi pequeño asombroso hermano menor?" dijo el albino sin darle importancia a lo que el rubio se quería hundir en la silla (aunque no lo mostro) y la morena sonreía divertida.

"Ya veo" dijo ella viendo lo incómodo y tenso que de pronto se puso el oji azul. "Ahorita les traigo su orden" dijo y dando una media vuelta para dirigirse al mostrador, su larga tranza volando tras ella.

Ludwig la siguió hasta que llego al mostrador y luego giró la vista solo para ver a su hermano mirándole penetrantemente con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa burlona que por alguna razón quería borrarle del rostro.

"Que?" preguntó Ludwig una rubia ceja arqueada en pregunta. Pero Gilbert solo se le quedo viendo fijamente, como si estuviera leyendo algo dentro de los ojos del rubio. Unos segundos después soltó una risotada.

"Llevas mucho tiempo viniendo aqui verdad West?" preguntó el albino casualmente.

"Ja, es bueno el café y queda cerca de la oficina. Por?" preguntó Ludwig sin entender el por que la pregunta.

Pero el mayor solo sonrió mas ampliamente y se encogió inocentemente de hombros.

"No por nada..." dijo como si no le diera mucha importancia al asunto.

Antes de que Ludwig le reclamara el que fuera mas claro llegó María con su charola. Puso una cesta con chocolatines y corbatas, un plato enfrente de Ludwig con una corbata y a Gilbert le sirvió un jarrito de barro y un plato con lo que parecía una galleta bastante grande y redonda pero arriba estaba llena de chochitos de mil y un colores. Era todo un arco iris en u pan. Al verla Gilbert alzó una ceja.

"Una galleta? De colores?" preguntó el albino ahora con un leve ceño ,sin entender porque le habían servido eso.

" Bruder!" le regaño gravemente Ludwig ante la falta de modales. Pero María solo le sonrió dócilmente como quien trata con un niño berrinchudo.

"Este pan es muy característico de mi casa por el colorido. No es que los _chochos_ le den un sabor especial, sino es la alegría y la diversión que implica comerse algo salpicado de color. Espero le guste" y con eso dio la media vuelta para atender a una pareja en una mesa lejana.

Gilbert vió su plato todavía no convencido.

"Porque me toco la galleta de niños? Eso no es asombroso!" se quejo el ojirojo pero tomó la galleta y le dio una mordida.

Por varios segundos la masticó lentamente, solo para abrirlos en sorpresa.

"Vaya, no esta nada mal!" dijo mientras daba otra mordida, ahora mas grande. Ludwig sonrió, pues sabía que le había gustado a su hermano. Nuevamente la mexicana había atinado con el pan adecuado...

"Asi que... dime West..." dijo el albino la boca llena de galleta, unos chochitos de colores en las mejillas. Tomo el jarrito y le dió un sorbo a lo que para su gusto se dió cuenta de que era un muy espumoso chocolate. Luego de pasarse el bocado miro a su hermano divertido "Cuando la vas a invitar a salir?" preguntó directamente.

Ludwig al escuchar esto se atragantó con el café que estaba tomando y escupió un poco. Rápidamente se llevó una servilleta a la boca para limpiarse y giró alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie, especialmente la morena había escuchado. Para su suerte, ella estaba muy ocupada dándole el cambio a alguien. Con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas se volvió a su hermano y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

"Bruder, ella solo es una amiga." dijo tajantemente y en voz baja para no ser escuchado. No entendía la terca necesidad de su hermano de emparejarlo con alguien.

Gilbert lo miro a los ojos todavía muy divertido. Luego muy inocentemente tomo su galleta y le dió una mordida.

"Claro, bruder, lo que tu digas. Lo que tu digas..." dijo vagamente el albino mientras suavemente reía complacido por lo bajo (ke se se se se...).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ludwig caminaba por las calles un frio aire en la cara. Pese al clima y el hecho de que ya estaba oscureciendo todo estaba muy concurrido e iluminado, las decoraciones y luces navideñas decorando los postes de luces y los árboles y lineas de luces en forma de estrellas brillantes cruzaban de lado a lado las calles dando una atmósfera casi mágica. Los escaparates estaban repletos con adornos de temporada, cajas de regalos, árboles, esferas, verdes y rojos alusivos a la temática decembrina...

Si, la Navidad ya se acercaba y se podía respirar en el aire.

La mayoría de la gente iba de tienda en tienda haciendo compras tempranas navideñas, saliendo con cajas o bolsas algunas con vistosos listones de colores. Apenas era la primera semana de Diciembre pero ya había consumistas alrededor. Al ver tantas compras alrededor Ludwig no pudo evitar pensar en los regalos que tenía que comprar ese año para sus personas cercanas.

En primer lugar estaba Gilbert. Siempre tomaba un tiempo decidir que comprarle para como era su hermano. También tenía que comprarle un regalo a Feliciano, que le había dicho si querían pasar la Navidad juntos y a Kiku, su amigo japones, que también iba a pasar Navidad junto con él. Debía comprarle por atención un regalo a su jefe y uno a Brigitte, finalmente era su asistente y siempre estaba ahí para cualquier encomienda. Hasta el momento iban cinco.

Y luego María.

Ante esto Ludwig se detuvo a mitad de la acera. Como fue que la morena llegó a su cabeza? Giró a la derecha para ver que estaba parado junto a una boutique de mujer, el escaparate lleno de maniquís con largo abrigos, gorros y guantes, todos ropa de diseñador. Dentro de la tienda que emitía un brillo dorado y cálido varias jóvenes y señoras en altos zapatos de tacón y costosas bolsas veían ahí y allá viendo las prendas. Pero de uno de los maniquís hubo algo que llamó la atención del rubio: una pashmina blanca como la nieve, con unas mínusculas florecillas satinadas bordadas en el borde. Nuevamente pensó en María y los rebozos que ella llevaba. Aunque claro, este era mas fino y elegante, hecho para adornar mas que para cubrir del frio.

Estaría bien en comprárselo? Finalmente era su amiga, y los amigos se hacen regalos en estas épocas, no? Pero ella lo tomaría a bien? Sería éticamente correcto regalarle algo? Mas que nada le agradaría el presente? Seguro le quedaría bien la prenda blanca con su piel morena y cabello negro, se imaginó verla con el regalo puesto como manta encima de la cabeza y cubriéndole los hombros como le había mostrado unas semanas atrás.

El alemán se quedo 20 largos minutos enfrente del escaparate viendo y pensando que hacer.

...

3 minutos después caminaba por las calles rumbo a su casa, una pequeña caja blanca cuadrangular adornada con un listón dorado en su mano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTT! El asombroso yo ha llegado!"

Ludwig levantó la mirada de sus papeles para ver en la puerta de su oficina a su hermano haciendo su gran entrada. Últimamente, talvez por el motivo de las fiestas, su hermano cada vez le visitaba mas frecuentemente. Vió su reloj en su muñeca: veinte para las nueve de la noche. Ya era hora.

Que podía decirse, era de familia la puntualidad.

"Solo tomo mis cosas." dijo el rubio, quitándose sus lentes y guardándolos, mientras que con unos cuantos clicks del mouse apagó su computadora de escritorio. Acomodó unos cuantos papeles y empezó a tomar su abrigo.

Gilbert por su parte esperaba ansiosos en la puerta.

"Vamos West que se nos va a hacer tarde! Ya nos están esperando!" se quejo el oji rojo aun agarrado de la puerta. "Oye que es eso?"

Ludwig levantó la vista y vió a su hermano que veía algo atrás de el. El rubio se giró para ver a que se refería y solo pudo ver la cajita blanca con listón y moño dorado que estaba en una repisa del gran librero que cubría toda la pared atrás de el.

"Oh eso," dijo el oji azul apurándose para no darle importancia. "No es nada."

Gilbert levantó una ceja no convencido en lo absoluto.

"Nada? Esa caja a estado ahí sentada casi dos semanas. ¿Para quién es?" preguntó sospechoso el albino.

Ludwig se encamino hacia donde el menor para salir de su oficina lo más rápido posible de pronto abrumado por tanta pregunta.

"Solo es una cortesía" dijo al tiempo que se alejaba y el mayor rápidamente se le unía, ambos se dirigían al ascensor. Gilbert aunque no muy convencido de la respuesta no le dio mayor importancia.

Ambos hermanos bajaron por el elevador y cruzaron el recibidor de mármol. Otto, el guardia les abrió las puertas.

"Gute nacht Generallutenant Beilschmidt" le saludo el guardia mientras pasaba.

"Gute nacht Otto" le respondió el rubio una leve inclinación con la cabeza mientras salían a las calles de Berlin por la noche.

Por ser las nueve de la noche las calles si bien no estaban solas no estaban tan concurridas de transeúntes. Eso si, el tráfico estaba de locos. Lo bueno es que el café solo estaba a unas cuantas cuadras.

"No pudo creer que vas a trabajar en noche buena West, eso es inhumano" dijo su hermano.

"No va a ser toda la noche, solo hasta las 9 como hoy." dijo el ojiazul.

"Aun asi no es asombroso eso. Yo que tu hubiera armado un escándalo." le repuso el albino mientras cruzaban la calle y llegaban al otro lado de la acera.

Ludwig sonrió algo al ver lo molesto que estaba su hermano por eso.

"Voy a llegar a tiempo para la cena no te preocupes." dijo gravemente.

"Mas te vale, sino no seria asombroso." le amenazó el mayor "Oye seguro que te dijeron que era a las nueve?" le preguntó el albino.

"Ja, al menos eso me dijo María. Dijo que iban a cerrar temprano y que llegaramos a las nueve." le respondió divisando el local y su luz cálida alumbrando la acera.

"Perfecto, estamos asombrosamente a tiempo" dijo Gilbert tomando la puerta y entrando.

Ambos hermanos entraron al local para encontrarlo vacío. Era como esa vez en la que María había invitado a desayunar a Ludwig el domingo por la mañana y de hecho desde esa vez cada domingo desayunaban juntos. Claro que esto era algo que Gilbert no tenía que enterarse. No por temor a decirle a su hermano pero... había unas cosas que era mejor que no supiera. Tras el mostrador María estaba de pie de espaldas usando una blusa negra de manga larga y un colorido rebozo azul turquesa. Volteó al escuchar la puerta y al ver a los dos alemanes sonrió abiertamente.

"Ludwig! Gilbert! que bueno que llegaron!" dijo al tiempo que rodeaba el mostrador y dejaba de atender a una de las ollas que estaban en las hornillas con algo humeante.

"Gute nacht Maria" le saludo Ludwig cortesmente cuando llego con él.

Pero ella solo se puso de puntitas y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Ludwig se ruborizo, todavía no muy acostumbrado a tanta cercanía, aunque sabía que así era la costumbre de saludar en su casa.

"Gute nacht _mi general_!" dijo ella y luego se volteó con el albino que reía por lo bajo para sí mismo. "Gil, que bueno que pudiste venir!" dijo mientras le saludaba de igual manera. Luego se volteó a la puerta de la cocina " _Pancho! Ya llegaron! Apurate y ven a saludar!"_ dijo en su lengua seguramente llamando a su hermano puesto que un grito del moreno provino de la cocina.

"El asombroso yo no podía faltar a la invitación que nos hicieron" dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia el albino.

"Obviamente no" dijo ella sonriendo "Siéntense ahorita viene Pancho, déjenme les traigo el chocolate."

Ambos hermanos obedecieron tomando sus lugares en una mesa doble del centro, la única que tenía platos y servilletas. A estas alturas ya ambos sabían que el chocolate de "la Panaderia" era inigualable. Talvez era el tenue sbaor a canela y vainilla o la espuma que la morena hacía al batir con el particular y rústico molino de madera. En una ocasión la vieron batir con fuerza el chocolate y les explico para que era dicho instrumento. Algo era cierto, era totalmente diferente a cualquier chocolate caliente que hubieran tomado.

La chica llegó a la mesa con cuatro humeantes jarritos de barro con la bebida al tiempo que la puerta de la esquina se abría y Fracisco Alejandro entraba con una gran bandeja en brazos.

"Gute nacht!" dijo alegremente el mexicano cruzando el café para poner la bandeja en la mesa. "Esta recién salida del horno!" exclamó feliz.

Los hermanos Beilschmidt pudieron ver que había: en la bandeja, todavía un poco humeante y emitiendo calor, había una rosca ovalada de pan. A lo largo de esta había varias franjas gruesas de azúcar granulada, y entre estas separaciones había tiras verticales de lo que parecía gelatina verde y roja. De igual manera había datiles caramelizados encima del pan que brillaba de un lindo color dorado. Pancho, (así es como Gilbert y María le llamaban, Ludwig prefería decirle Francisco) se enderezo, se sacudió las manos en su mandil para quitarse un poco de remanente de la harina y fue hacia donde Gilbert.

"Gilberto!" le dijo animado estrechando su mano y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

El albino respondió el saludo como si fueran hermanos del alma.

"Sabes? Aunque lo digas en español, mi nombre sigue sonando asombroso" dijo confiadamente el ojirojo.

Francisco dió una risotada divertido. Desde hacía un mes que fue cuando se conocieron, se habían hecho grandes amigos los dos hombres del mismo estilo: despreocupados, altaneros y ruidosos. Claro con un cierto encanto. El mexicano luego volteó con Ludwig y toda semblanza de cordialidad y fraternidad se borró en un segundo. Como siempre lo hacía, entrecerró los ojos y algo renhuente estiró la mano.

"Gute nacht _güero_ " le dijo algo serio con cara de no muchos amigos.

"Gute nacht Francisco, gracias por invitarnos" le repondió amablemente el alemán. Mentalmente dió un suspiro. Hasta cuando iba a dejar de tener esa actitud para con él? Fríamente no le había hecho nada.

"Fue idea de mi hermana" dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

"Pancho!" le regaño María su ceño fruncido viendo la actitud tan grosera que estaba teniendo.

"Que hize ahora? Solo lo salude!" se excuso el mexicano levantando las manos aparentando inocencia, pero la morena solo le dió una mirada dura obviamente no creyendole nada.

" _Se amable_ " le dijo ella en su lengua con un cierto tono de advertencia en la voz mientras que daba la vuelta y tomaba unos platos de barro del mostrado junto con un cuchillo para cortar pan.

Los cuatro se sentaron al rededor de la mesa mientras que María entregaba los platos para cada uno.

"Asi que... esto es una rosca?" preguntó Gilbert. "Según yo las roscas eran redondas, no ovaladas"

"Asi están hechas para que haya mas comensales" le respondió el mexicano con un tono de obviedad,

"Si, se llama " _Rosca de Reyes_ "dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que debe de haber una razón por la cual la hacen en esta época" dijo Ludwig.

La chica asintió.

"Este pan representa la corona de un Rey. Se hace en estas fechas y hasta enero 6 justo para conmemorar a los 3 Reyes Magos que visitaron al niño Jesús cuando nació. Por eso las tiras de fruta seca y " _ate_ " que simbolizan las joyas de las coronas." explicó ella. Ambos hermanos asintieron entendiendo el porque del pan.

"Ahhhh pero hermana se te esta olvidando el elemento sorpresa dentro de la rosca." dijo de manera interesante el moreno a su lado derecho.

Los hermanos Beilschmidt alzaron una ceja en confusión.

"Franz, mas te vale que no sea nada venenoso" le advirtió el albino.

"Como se te ocurre que vamos a vender algo venenoso animal?!" le preguntó el mexicano.

"Justamente por eso, porque te conozco! Ke se se se se! " le molestó el oji rojo a la derecha del latino.

"Oh callate!" le repondió Francisco mientras el ojirojo se reía fuertemente.

María miro a Ludwig que estaba a su izquierda y sonrió. Ambos en silencio soltaron un muy breve suspiro al observar lo bien que se llevaban los dos... o lo infantiles e incorregibles que eran.

"Lo divertido de la rosca es que siempre se junta la familia para partirla. Es una bonita tradición." dijo María.

"Ya ves? Somos familia, aprende de mi asombrosa persona!" le dijo Gilbert a Francisco mientras le golpeaba levemente en el brazo para molestarlo.

"Mas bien el que aprende de mi es otro, te recuerdo que paso la otra noche con la castaña?" le pregunto Francisco con una picara sonrisa.

"Meh, pura suerte de principiantes!" le respondió el albino desviando la mirada.

"Bruder ya comportate." le dijo gravemente Ludwig.

"Dejalos, eso es lo bueno de reunirse en la rosca." dijo María mientras que le ponia suavemente una mano en el antebrazo derecho.

Como si recibiera una descarga Ludwig giró a ver la pequeña mano de la morena y luego la miró a los ojos, totalmente tenso ante el contacto tan físico y tan personal. Pero ella solo le sonrió como siempre. Ludwig, aun con el corazón en la garganta, y sintiendose como se coloreaba de las mejillas en contra de su voluntad, se relajó un poco y asintió levemente. La morena quitó su mano, y se volteó a Gilbert.

"No es nada venenoso, solo que dentro del pan hay varios niños Jesus" dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos alemanes alzaron una ceja sin entender.

Niños... Jesus... dentro?

"Es algo así como el pan de muerto?" preguntó Ludwig esperando un cierto simbolismo detras de todo esto.

"No, en serio hay niños Jesus adentro. Son figuras de plástico en forma de bebes" dijo Francisco como si fuera lo mas obvio.

"Y como porque ponen plástico dentro del pan? No es eso peligroso?" preguntó el albino.

"No es eso. Según los católicos y la Biblia, cuando Jesús nació, el rey en ese entonces Herodes al enterarse que había nacido el "rey de reyes" había mandado a matar a todos los recién nacidos. Por eso el niño Dios se encuentra escondido en la rosca. Si al partir la rosca en tu pedazo encuentras un niño es algo bueno y significa que eres _padrino_ o _madrina."_ explicó la joven.

"Pate und patin" tradujo al alemán rápidamente Francisco.

"Y que hace un padrino o madrina?" preguntó Gilbert alzando una ceja.

"Tiene que preparar tamales y chocolate caliente para todos el dos de Febrero" contestó la morena sonriente.

"Bueno, entonces el asombroso yo cortara el primer pedazo!" dijo emocionado el ojirojo tomando el cuchillo.

"Bruder! Las damas primero!" le reprendió con voz grave y ojos severos Ludwig.

"No dejalo, los invitados primero" le repondió María.

"Ademas nosotros los invitamos" le secundó Francisco.

Gilbert como niño chiquito y con sonrisa lobuna vió toda la rosca, como si tuviera rayos X en los ojos o como si fuera a detectar donde estaban los niños Dios para no toparse con uno. "Aqui!" dijo triunfalmente hundiendo su cuchillo en una de las partes que tenían una gruesa franja de azúcar blanca horneada. Corto toda la franja (que era como de unos 8 centímetros de ancho) y puso el pedazo en su plato.

Solo se veían pan a ambos lados, nada de muñeco.

"Te salvaste!" le dijo sonriente Francisco.

"Pancho! Como que te salvaste?! Ni que fuera algo malo sacarse al niño Dios!" le reprendió María

"Bueno, mínimo no va a hacer los tamales ni el chocolate!" se excusó el mexicano tomando el cuchillo y dándoselo a Ludwig.

"Kesesese! Soy demasiado asombroso para esta rosca!" dijo mientras la tomaba y le daba un gran mordisco.

Pero solo basto que la masticara un par de veces cuando un sonido fuerte se escuchó. Todos los presentes miraron a Gilbert que se había quedado quieto y con los ojos abiertos y una expresión chistosa entre dolor y asombro.

"Te lo sacaste!" le acusó Francisco.

Gilbert negó con la cabeza fervientemente mientras emitió un sonido que sono como un "Nein" pero tenía la boca tan llena que no se le entendió nada.

"Entonces porque no masticas?!" continuó el mexicano con ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa burlona.

Gilbert mastico muy lentamente un par de veces y después hizo un esfuerzo casi inhumano al pasarse todo el bocado de pan que se había metido a la boca. Los 3 presentes lo miraron con ojos como platos mientras veían como hacía un gran sonido y se tragaba el pan con mucho esfuerzo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y Ludwig, Maria y Francisco casi podían jurar ver una bola bajar por la garganta del albino. Después de lo que parecieron segundos tortuosos para Gilbert, dió una gran bocanada de aire y dió un par de tosidos, luego dió un pequeño trago a su chocolate para que el pedazo terminara de resbalar .

"No, no me toco el niño" dijo un poco jadeante el mayor de los Beilschmidt.

Ludwig dejó caer la cabeza y cubrió los ojos con la mano suspirando largamente. Quería golpear a su hermano que se había tragado el muñeco con todo y pan solo para aceptar que no tenía nada. María le veía con ojos como plato y Francisco solo con ojos entrecerrados. Todos sabían que si le había tocado.

La velada fue pasando amenamente. Gilbert y Francisco era el par ruidoso por excelencia y Ludwig solo suspiraba ante el comportamiento tan poco ejemplar de su hermano mayor. María los miraba y reía divertida en algunas ocasiones, dándole miradas tranquilizadoras al alto teutón de vez en cuando para quitarle importancia.

Pasando el tiempo y tras varias rebanadas de pan, la rosca quedo medio mutilada, siendo cortada de todos los lugares habidos y por haber. Todos ya estaban bastante satisfechos y sentados cómodamente en sus sillas. Francisco y Ludwig a pesar de tomar varias rebanadas respectivamente, no habían sacado niño Dios. María al cortar su segunda rebanada con un dátil y azúcar descubrió la cabeza de un niño Dios siendo madrina de rosca. Por su parte el pobre de Gilbert, por mas que hubiese empezado a cortar rebanadas delgadas de pan terminó con 5 niños Dios en su plato. El albino fruncía el ceño y acusaba a Francisco de que había hecho trampa y decía que sabía secretamente donde estaban los muñecos. El mexicano se reía de el sonoramente.

"Entonces tengo que organizar una fiesta yo solo? Eso no es asombroso!" dijo el albino con un puchero ya no gustándole la idea de la rosca de Reyes.

"No te preocupes. Yo también soy madrina así que me ayudaras y te enseñare a hacer tamales." dijo la morena dándole un trago a su chocolate.

"Entonces preparense Franz, bruder! Van a probar los tamales mas asombrosos que hayan comido en su vida!" dijo decidido y con su gran risa el albino.

"Ademas eso nos da otra oportunidad para reunirnos." dijo la morena sonriente.

"Ustedes siempre buscan cualquier razón para reunirse y celebrar verdad?" preguntó Ludwig que observaba y escuchaba atento.

"Claro" respondió la morena mirándolo divertida como si encontrara chistoso que el rubio APENAS se diera cuenta de eso. "No tiene sentido esta vida si no la compartes con tus seres queridos no lo cree?"

Ludwig le miró a los ojos y sostuvo su mirada chocolate, cada día entendiendo mas la naturaleza de esta joven, tan cálida y diferente de la suya. Estuvo en silencio unos segundos analizando esas palabras.

"Ja," admitió asintiendo y dándole una muy pequeña sonrisa, de esas que solo daba cuando estaba realmente feliz y su cuerpo lo deltaba contra su voluntad, aquellas que solo ella con sus palabras tan exactas podía sacarle. "Tiene razón."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había tanto silencio que lo único que escuchaba era al sonido de su pluma contra el papel y casí podía jurar que escuchaba el tic tac de su reloj de muñeca. Ludwig Beilschmidt como era de costumbre trabajaba hasta tarde. Y máxime en estas fechas cuando muchos de los empleados ya se encontraban en vacaciones navideñas. Por el día que era o más bien por la falta total de empleados la noche de hoy se escuchaba particularmente silenciosa. Un poco cansado sus ojos ardiéndole por el esfuerzo extra al que estaban siendo sometidos, el rubio se enderezó y se recargó en el cómodo respaldo de su silla ejecutiva. Sus músculos de su espalda y cuello algo tensos le agradecieron el gesto. Por unos breves segundos y sintiéndose cansado reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos mientras se quitaba los lentes.

Era 20 de Diciembre y era el único en la oficina. Seguramente en otros pisos había uno que otro como él que se encontraba a estas tardías horas de la noche trabajando, pero era el único en este piso. Abriendo los ojos vió a su derecha por el mar de cubículos vacíos iluminados por las luces blancas del techo. Dio un suspiro. Finalmente como General teniente a cargo era su responsabilidad de ser el primero y el último en irse. Y máxime en estas fechas donde había menos personal.

Pero como buen soldado, nunca iba a dejar su puesto. No importaba el cansancio.

Vió su reloj de muñeca que marcaban las 11:13. Vaya si era tarde. Ludwig dando un suspiro se levantó para caminar un poco dentro de su oficina y despejar sus ideas. O mínimo para que la sangre corriera en sus piernas y sentirlas de nuevo, quien sabe cuantas horas había estado sentado. Se dirigió a la pared de la izquierda de ventanales que iban del suelo al techo y con manos en las bolsas de su costoso pantalón se recargó de lado para ver. Era una linda postal. Todo Berlín estaba alumbrado, las calles con adornos navideños, guirnaldas e iluminaciones de estrellas y copos de nieve. Las luces de los edificios todavía prendidos, de hecho en los edificios aledeaños había también varios pisos y oficinas con luces prendidas. Sonrió al saberse no ser el único trabajando. El cielo estaba fuertemente cerrado, nubes solidas y grises como si fueran un gran cobertor encima de toda la ciudad y abajo las calles ya estaban casi vacías. Cierto, varios coches pasaban aún pero casi no había peatones.

Desde lo alto de su oficina siguió la acera a dos cuadras y entrecerrando un poco los ojos pudo distinguir el pequeño local de "La Panaderia" la luz encima del letrero de madera dando su usual brillo amarillezco cálido. La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, los altos ventanales del local luciendo lúgubres. Si, era evidente que ya hubieran cerrado ya era bastante tarde.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y una persona bien abrigada salió del lugar. El rubio abrió los ojos en sorpresa y trato de agudizar la vista, pero por la altura en la que se encontraba le era imposible distinguir quien era. Sería María o Francisco? Seguramente el segundo, por la hora no sería ella, después del incidente del vidrio hacia semanas los hermanos eran mas precavidos, especialmente el para con ella. Y no era para menos. El mismo Ludwig había tomando cartas en el asunto. Contacto a altos mandos en la policía para que hubiera un agente al final de su cuadra las 24 horas. No era posible que en pleno centro de Berlín ocurrieran esas cosas. Claro que esto que hizo no se los comentó a los hermanos. Ni que él había pagado el vidrio nuevo. Solo le dijo a Francisco que "el gobierno" se hacía cargo de estos actos vandalicos.

La persona que estaba fuera en la acera por lo visto se quedo cerrando con llave puesto estuvo entretenido unos minutos frente a la puerta. Luego de un tiempo se separó de ella unos pasos e hizo algo que Ludwig no esperaba.

Miró hacia donde estaba él.

El rubio se sorprendió de manera. Si le estaba mirando o eran cosas de su imaginación? Claro podía estar equivocado, digo, la distancia era mucha, aunque estaba casi seguro que la persona tenía la mirada levantada hacia SU oficina... o mínimo hacia su edificio. Un poco escéptico Ludwig dio un paso al frente (casi pegado al cristal ahora) y puso una mano en el frío vidrio. Si le estaban observado quien quiera que fuera...?

Pero un par de segundos luego la persona se dió la media vuelta y se alejo caminando por la cuadra para dar vuelta a la izquierda en la esquina y perderse de vista.

Ludwig bajó la mano. Si, eran ideas suyas, seguramente ya le estaba afectando el cansancio, se dijo regañándose mentalmente. Dando un suspiro giró sus talones para encaminarse y atrincherarse en su escritorio.

Siguió trabajando en la quietud de la noche. Dios, todavía le faltaban varias cosas que hacer y eso le conflictuaba. Normalmente no tenía tanto trabajo pues estaba al día pero con tan poco personal el tenía que encargarse.

Documentos que leer... cosas que firmar... mails que escribir y enviar...

El alemán trabajaba sin parar agarrando de nuevo el ritmo.

 _Toc Toc!_

Ludwig levantó la vista y vió en la puerta de cristal a Otto el guardia. El alto hombre con su usual barriga le saludó desde afuera de la oficina mientras abría la puerta de cristal.

"Gute nacht Generallutenant Beilschmidt!" dijo sonriente el guardia de rostro infantil aun no entrando del todo en la oficina usando su gran y pesado abrigo que le llegaba hasta los pies. Ludwig se sentó derecho y alzó una ceja en pregunta.

"Guten nacht Otto, ocurre algo?" preguntó el rubio sin entender el porque del guardia en su oficina. Cierto a veces lo saludaba desde lejos cuando él u otro de los guardias hacían sus rondines nocturnos. Pero nunca tocaba en su puerta.

"No Generallutenant Beilschmidt perdone que lo interrumpa" dijo el guardia igual de sonriente que siempre dando una leve inclinación con su gorra de guardia. "Pero ya llegó la comida que ordeno."

Comida? Pero que diablos...?

Antes de que Ludwig dijera algo el amable guardia dió un paso dentro de la oficina, dejando ver que había alguien atrás de él, escondido por su gran tamaño y su gran abrigo.

Era María.

Ludwig abrió los ojos como plato mientras se paraba por impulso como resorte de su silla al ver a la morena ahí, todavía sin creerlo. Que hacía ahí la morena?! Parpadeó varias veces para convencerse que en efecto ella estaba ahí. Rápidamente vió su reloj de muñeca para cerciorarse de que hora era. Las 11:54. Y QUE HACIA A ESTA HORA?!

"Permiso para retirarse Generallutenant, tengo que volver a mi guardia" dijo sonriente el guardia juntando sus talones y parándose derecho.

El rubio seguía anonadado procesando la información. Recuperando la compostura tosió un poco y se paró rígido.

"Ja, danke Otto." dijo mientras se pasaba una mano nervioso por el impecable pelo peinado hacia atrás.

El guardia inclinó la cabeza y se giró para irse.

"Adiós Maria" se despidió sonriente de la pequeña morena.

"Adíós Otto, buenas noches y gracias!" le respondió la morena mientras el ya iba caminando entre los muchos cubículos para dirigirse al ascensor. Luego se volteó sonriente a ver al rubio.

Silencio.

Por varios segundos ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro de extremo a extremo e la oficina ella con una sonrisa complacida y el con un rostro de confusión aun. Hasta ahorita la veía bien. Estaba usando un grueso abrigo blanco que le llegaba abajo de la rodilla y se podía ver uno de sus rebozos rosa chillón amarrado en su cuello. Tenía unas botas cafés que se veían mullidas, aquellas que parecen de esquimales, y unos guantes iguales. Sobre su cabeza tenía un gorro tejido del mismo cafe y su largo pelo suelto estaba todo recogido de un lado.

"Buenas noches _mi general_ " empezó ella, trayendolo a la realidad. "Espero no haberlo interrumpido, vine a traerle esto" dijo ella alzando una gran bolsa de papel estraza con el peculiar decorado floral que identificaba a "La Panadería".

"No, esta bien, adelante María" dijo el mientras que iba hacia ella y tomaba con una mano la gran bolsa. "Su abrigo" dijo el alemán (que sonó mas como una orden que una petición). Pero ella solo agradeció mientras le entregaba la bolsa y se liberaba del abrigo (que era bastante bultoso para su pequeña figura), sombrero y guantes. Llevaba puesto bajo un sweater blanco tejido de cuello en V y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Seguramente para como era de friolenta ella tenía varias capas de ropa termica abajo. Se removió tambien el grueso sweater solo para revelar que tenía un sweater delgado abajo tambien blanco.

"No debió molestarse" dijo el ario cargando la bolsa. Dentro de sí estaba sumamente agradecido e inclusive algo ansioso por saber su interior, pero su cara no lo mostraba (como siempre). "Por favor siéntese" dijo mientras extendía su brazo libre hacia la sala.

María le entregó su ropa, cosa que el rubio colgó de uno de los percheros y tomo la bolsa de papel en cambio.

"No es molestia, es un placer. Además no es bueno trabajar a tan tardías horas sin algo que comer. Espero le gusten las " _sincronizadas"_. Ah! Le traje café de olla también" dijo ella encaminándose a un sillón de los 3 que estaban arreglados en "u" alrededor de una mesa baja rectangular. Se sentó en el que daba de cara a la ventana.

"Gracias" dijo el alemán sintiendo un poco de calor de pronto y aflojándose el nudo de la corbata un poco. Se sentó en el sillón al lado de ella. "Pero... como supo que estaba aqui?"

Ante esto la muchacha se sonrojo un poco y miró al suelo.

"Pueeeees... yo acababa de cerrar pues hoy me tocaba..." empezó ella.

"A las 11?" preguntó Ludwig una ceja levantada. "No es un poco tarde?"

"No es por los clientes. Es por el pan." dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros mientras que se hincaba en la alfombra y abría la bolsa para sacar sus contenidos. "Tengo que amasar y preparar la masa para que infle en la noche y actúe la levadura para que mañana temprano solo hagamos el pan y metamos al horno."

"Pero abren muy temprano" observo el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

"Si, a las 4:00 tenemos que levantarnos para meter los panes mas tardar a las 5." dijo ella simplemente como si fuera de lo mas normal. "La vida de panadero es dura y de poco sueño pero uno se acostumbra" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El teutón asintió a lo que decía ella. Pero todavía no había respondido su pregunta.

"Como supo que estaba aqui?" pregunto el.

De nuevo el rubor en sus mejillas.

"Bueno..." dijo ella bastante ocupada sacando un refractario tapado con algo dentro y uno mas pequeño igual tapado. Sacó dos cafés de olla y una bolsa mas pequeña seguramente con panes adentro. "Cuando salí de la tienda vi hacia el edificio del Ministerio y vi las oficinas prendidas. Y pues vi que había alguien en la ventana. Usted una vez me comentó cual era su piso así que solo conté el numero de niveles y supuse que era su oficina y usted. La verdad ya me había ido para mi casa pero por alguna razón no me quede tranquila y decidí traerle algo. " dijo ella simplemente.

"Y si no hubiera sido yo?" pregunto Ludwig.

"Me lo hubiera llevado todo a casa. Por fortuna Otto me confirmó que si estaba . Le dije que había pedido algo para cenar" dijo divertida la latina como si fuera una travesura el haberle mentido al guardia.

El rubio solo suspiró. La morena ya había puesto improvisadamente una mesa con platos desechables. Abrió el refractario y un suave aroma de queso y jamón empezó a flotar en el aire. Luego abrió el refractario chico con una salsa roja que inmediatamente puso los sentidos del alemán en guardia. Una vez de las muchas que habían desayunado la mexicana había puesto salsa "poco picante" y el pobre de Ludwig casi muere en el lugar por el picor. Ahí se dio cuenta de que NO toleraba el chile... y que no debía confiar tanto en las papilas de la mexicana. Al ver eso ella respondió calmada.

"Esta vez no tiene chile, solo es una salsa de jitomate" dijo ella. Luego del refractario grande tomo una "sincronizada" y se la entregó.

" _Provecho_!" dijo ella en su lengua pero a estas alturas el ya entendía perfectamente que era la frase que usaba para iniciar los alimentos.

"Danke" dijo el tomando con la mano la"sincronizada". Era una tortilla de harina grande y doblada a la mitad con lo que pudo ver tenía queso derretido y una gran rebanada de jamón dentro. La chica se sirvió y tras ponerle salsa a la suya le dió una mordida.

"Le va a gustar. Es un bocado simple pero sabroso" dijo ella.

Asintiendo y agradeciendo la comida de nuevo, le dió un mordisco. Efectivamente aunque era algo tan sencillo como jamón y queso derretido sabía muy sabroso. Y máxime al hecho de que estaba hambriento por la hora su estomago estaba profundamente agradecido. Tras acabarse una sincronizada de 3 bocados (hasta ahorita se daba cuenta de cuanta hambre realmente tenía) se limpió la boca y miró a la chica.

"La verdad, muchas gracias por el gesto." dijo quedamente el teutón. Era la primera vez que alguien le traía algo de comer por iniciativa propia y más a estas horas de la noche.

La morena con sinzcronizada en mano le dió una mirada comprensiva y una suave sonrisa.

"No es nada. Para mi es un placer hacerlo. Finalmente..." dijo ella mientras alargaba una mano para tomar otra sincronizada y ponerla en el plato del rubio. "de no ser por usted yo no estaría aqui. Le debo mi vida."

Al escuchar esto el ojiazul asintió sintiéndose extrañamente levemente decepcionado. Entonces solo hacía como compromiso por esa vez en de los delincuentes?

"Además..." dijo ella muy concentrada poniendole salsa a su propia sincronizada "También es por que me nace hacerlo. Siempre mi abuela me dijo que el hacerle de comer a alguien es la mas grande expresión de-"

La chica se calló abruptamente, como si hablara de más. Ludwig alzó una ceja ante esto pero ella solo carraspeó un poco.

"Agradecimiento. Sí, agradecimiento." dijo la chica ruborizándose levemente. "Y no solo eso también me preocupo por usted, es tarde y no es bueno que se descuide de esa manera."

Ludwig sintió como si su estómago diera un giro de 180 grados dentro de el. Y sabía que no era por las sincronizadas.

Siguieron hablando amenamente. Como siempre ella hacía la mayoría de la plática pero esta vez estaba ella mas interesada en saber de su trabajo, de porque trabajaba tanto y de lo que hacía. Ludwig se sorprendió de lo fácil que era abrirse a ella que escuchaba atenta. De pronto a mitad de la plática algo en la ventana captó su atención y su rostro se iluminó.

"MIRE!" dijo ella levantándose rápidamente y corriendo a la ventana para pegarse a ella.

Sin entender, el rubio dejo su sincronizada (que ya era la séptima) y fue a ver que era tan interesante.

"NIEVE!" dijo ella alegre viendo por la ventana ambas manos pegadas al frió cristal.

En efecto, la primera nevada en el año estaba cayendo, pequeños copos de nieve descendiendo suavemente. El rubio no vió nada en especial en esto, pero la morena estaba fascinada viendo por fuera. Y recordó de pronto... que era probablemente la primera vez que ella veía nieve.

"Siempre la había visto en la televisión pero aquí se ve totalmente diferente..." dijo ella con una sonrisa viendo para todos lados.

"Nunca la había visto verdad?" preguntó el a lo que ella negó.

"No. En México no nieva. Bueno, en algunas partes del norte si, pero en la hacienda no." dijo ella maravillada.

El sonrió al ver como se divertía ella con algo tan simple. Era curioso como algunas cosas tan sencillas de la vida todavía podían maravillar.

"Quiere..." empezó Ludwig sin saber muy bien como formular su pregunta "quiere acompañare? Será breve." dijo el.

María se despegó del cristal y le miró preguntándole con los ojos. Abrió la boca para decir algo o preguntar algo, pero la cerro.

"Claro" dijo ella mientras se acercaba a el.

Ludwig asintió y le mostró la puerta,la morena saliendo de la oficina. Antes de salir tomó los dos abrigos en el brazo y miró a lo lejos la cajita blanca de listón dorado en el librero. Sin pensarlo y mas que nada por impulso cruzo la oficina en rápidas zancadas, la tomo y la envolvió en los abrigos para apresurarse y reunirse con la morena que le esperaba a una distancia de unos cubículos.

Ambos se dirigieron al elevador y tras entrar Ludwig presionó un botón. Lentamente empezaron a subir.

"A donde vamos?" preguntó la morena ahora la curiosidad demasiada para no cuestionar.

Pero el solo le dió una muy pequeña sonrisa.

"Ya llegamos."

Las puertas de acero inoxidable se abrieron de par en par solo para dar a un recinto pequeño, tosco y gris con una puerta de aluminio del otro lado. El lugar era drásticamente más frío, nada que ver con lo cálido del elevador a lo que Maria inmediatamente se cruzo de brazos. Pero el salió del ascensor y se dirigió a la puerta seguido de ella. Sin decir nada abrió la puerta.

María no pudo evitar tomar aire en sorpresa.

Se encontraban en la azotea del edificio, que de hecho era un helipuerto. Era común que en ocasiones generales u otros mandatarios del gobierno lo usaran tal como la canciller Merkel. Pero ahorita estaba desierto, solo una gran explanada de concreto toda cubierta por una suave alfombra blanca recién caída del cielo. Alrededor de toda la azotea estaba alumbrado con grandes luces blancas para delimitar el borde pero haciendo que todo se viera sumamente mágico en contraste con la noche obscura.

Con pasos lentos y encantada María salió al exterior notando como sus botas crujían muy suavemente bajo la nieve que ni siquiera alcanzaba medio centímetro. Ludwig le seguía mientras cerró la puerta. La morena levantó la vista, para ver como caían los pequeños copos parpadeando un poco puesto que algunos caían en sus pestañas. Fascinada por esto levantó los brazos viendo como suavemente caían en sus manos para derretirse.

"Son tan pequeños..." murmuro ella sonriente y luego con deleite infantil extendió los brazos y giró sobre sus pies mientras reía, totalmente olvidando el frio que tenía.

Unos pasos atrás Ludwig la observaba y sonrió suavemente. Como no hacerlo? Por unos breves instantes pudo ver un lado escondido de la morena, la niña que todavía tenía dentro. Finalmente, apenas tenia veintidós y ya tenía el peso de cargar con todo un negocio. No debería de ser así, debería de divertirse y vivir su vida. El daba ya por sentado que nevar era la cosa mas normal del mundo... le enterneció hasta cierto punto la inocencia y sencillez de la joven.

"Maria..." dijo de pronto.

La chica se giró a verle todavía encantada por el fenómeno natural. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas por el frío y sus labios empezaban a ponerse rojos pero parecía no importarle a ella.

"Si?"

Cargando los abrigos con un brazo, Ludwig descubrió la pequeña caja que llevaba. María al verla se acercó a el sorprendida, su sonrisa cayendo.

"Te compré esto... espero te guste." dijo mientras extendía la caja hacia ella y miraba a otro lado, sintiéndose ruborizar fuertemente. Hasta ahorita se daba cuenta de que le había hablado de manera muy personal.

La chica, muda de palabras tomo la cajita, con delicadeza jaló el listón dorado y quitó la tapa. Cuando vió la pashmina blanca abrió mucho los ojos y suavemente la sacó la prenda desdoblándose con suavidad.

"Es... hermosa..." dijo mientras la sostenía frente a ella admirándola.

Ludwig la miró al menos aliviado de que le gustara. Con delicadeza la tomo de la manos de la chica y se la puso alrededor del cuello, amarrándola suavemente. Efectivamente como pensó, se le veía bien en contraste con su piel morena y pelo negro.

"Es para que no te de frio..." dijo el "Pensé-"

Pero la chica se lanzó contra el y le abrazó, rodenado sus brazos de su tronco y pegando su cabeza en su pecho, cortándolo a media oración. El rubio dió un paso hacia atrás por tan repentina acción y se sintió apanicado por la reacción de la joven pensando que le había ocurrido algo o se había resbalado. Pero al darse cuenta de que solo le estaba abrazando en señal de afecto se relajo (un poco).

"Danke Ludwig." dijo ella contra su pecho quedamente.

El solo sonrió levemente, cosa que no vio ella. Con suavidad rodeo su pequeña figura con sus fuertes brazos devolviendo el gesto con la mayor suavidad que pudo, cosa que era difícil puesto no estaba acostumbrado a abrazar, y mucho menos a abrazar a mujeres. La primera vez que le había abrazado había sido hacia tiempo en el café, pero fue para protegerla y en esa ocasión el abrazo había sido posesivo. Pero esta ocasión fue suave y reconfortante, cálido. Curiosamente le resulto extrañamente natural hacerlo, como si siempre hubiese sabido como.

"Bitte Maria..." le respondió suavemente, mientras que miles de copos de nieve caían suavemente a su alrededor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! QUE BONITO! X3**

 **Perdón pero me salió lo meloso en este capítulo... pero es que el Germex es tan hermosoooooooooo! (rueda en el piso).**

 **Si, la rosca de reyes... uno de los favoritos de todos los tiempos en las familias mexicanas... (suspiro). Finalmente a quien no le gusta una pedazo de rosca con chocoalte espumoso?n**

 **Que tal? Les gusto?! Es que la época navideña da a la ocasión y pues yo solo escribí XD**

 **A esos hermanos mayores... son un reverendo despapaye XD**

 **Bueno este capítulo (según) esta ambientado a eso de mediados de Diciembre, de hecho el 20. Esto es importante lectores ya verán en el siguiente capi porque hon hon hon hon...**

 **Pues bueeeeno. El amor esta en el aire y en la nieve hehehehehe y poco a poco ya son mas cercanos el uno del otro... solo que pues el es aleman recto y ella mexicana penosa asi que va pa largo XD Eso si, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. En el siguiente capi descubriremos... LA VERDA! (como diría Niurka) Porque los secretos siempre salen a luz... y todos tenemos secretos... (musica de suspenso in crecendo)**

 **Que creen que pase en el siguiente capi?! Mandenme sus opiniones y teorias por un review! Y claro, que quieren o esperan que ocurra! :3**

 **Queridos lectores... con esta me despido!**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Saludos! :D**


	6. Te invité

**Saludos!**

 **Flannya reportándose!**

 **Heme aquí!**

 **(sonido de grillos)**

 **-_- Ok... lo se, como 3 meses despues... pero a ver, quien quiere capítulo? Quien quiere capítulo nuevo? (voz de bebe)**

 **Dispensenme por el retrazo pero bueno, entre que el tiempo y que la señorita inspiración namas no se aparecía pues fue pasando el tiempo pero ya estoy de vuelta! Con nuevo capi, oh si!**

 **Antes que nada AGRADECIMIENTOS! A aquellas personitas que fielmente siguen este fic :3 Y esas son: Sheblunar, HeilPasta, Valkyrine (X3 imoto chaaaaan! te quierooo), ANima 537, Cinthia C (querida! todavía te debo tu fic!), Guest (1000 grax por leer! Aqui hay otro capi ;)) y Lucas1813. Gracias por su interés y palabras chicos!**

 **Ahora... el capítulo prometido! Finalmente se sabra... la verdad! (chan chan CHAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!) y no solo eso, también tendremos a un histérico alemán con un gran dilema XD a ver como lo resuelve hahahahaha!**

 **Sin más preámbulos, la continuación de "Historia de un Café!"**

 **Warning! No... no son míos los personajes! Déjenme en paz! (va a una esquina y llora como niño de 3 años)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capítulo 6: Te invité**

" _Generalleutenant Beilschmidt, se le solicita de inmediato en la oficina de Herr de Maizéré"._

Ludwig levantó la mirada de sus papeles y vio el teléfono conmutador que estaba en la esquina izquierda de su gran escritorio. Por encima de sus lentes frunció levemente su ceño ante lo que la cantarina voz le había dicho. Alargó su mano izquierda y vio su reloj de muñeca. Eran las 8:30, ni un minuto mas, ni un minuto menos. Eso le extraño al rubio.

Su jefe? De inmediato?

Mas que nada porque era el 26 de Diciembre y era bastante temprano. Casi nadie estaba en la oficina a excepción de algunos altos mandos como él. Hasta donde tenía entendido su jefe, el ministro de defensa, estaba de vacaciones... por lo visto no. Estiró su mano y pulso un botón del teléfono.

"En seguida voy." contestó con voz grave y diligente.

Que extraño, pensó el teutón poniéndose de pie y alizandose el pantalón del traje y acomodándose el nudo de la corbata. No estaba preocupado solo tenía una fuerte curiosidad. De que se iría a tratar?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás mientras que se encaminaba al perchero cerca de la puerta y tomaba su saco para luego ponérselo. Bueno, cualquier cosa que fuera pronto se enteraría, pensó sin darle importancia y acomodándose el cuello de la camisa para verse impecable. Luego de hacerlo, tomo la manija de metal de la puerta de vidrio y salio de su oficina.

Con grandes zancadas camino por los muchos cubículos vacíos, aunque de hecho había un manojo de cabezas aquí y allá trabajando, seguramente empleados que no tomaron vacaciones o aquellos que aprovecharon la paga extra por ser días festivos. Al pasar se levantaban de sus asientos y contestaban un "Gutten morgen Generallutenant Beilschmidt" a lo que el respondía un grave "Guten morgen". Llegó al ascensor y subió dos pisos, a lo que luego se abrieron las puertas de aluminio y salió a una recepción de pisos de mármol grises donde enfrente de el se encontraba un gran escritorio blanco donde una sonriente secretaria levantó la vista. Al verle, la muchacha de pelo rubio rojizo y ojos verdes le sonrió.

"Generaluttenant, Herr de Maizéré le esta esperando en su oficina" dijo mientras que se levantaba y rodeaba el mueble para guiarlo por un largo pasillo.

Asintiendo, el rubio la siguió por un largo pasillo hasta donde un par de grandes puertas de madera a lo que la joven, que sorprendentemente caminaba sobre unos tacones tan altos y delgados que Ludwig pensó que se quebrarían en cualquier momento, toco suavemente. Sin esperar respuesta, la chica tomo la manija dorada y abrió la puerta seguida por el ojiazul. Una vez ambos dentro, ella se aclaró la voz suavemente.

"Herr de Maizéré, el Generaluttenant Beilschmidt" dijo ella desde la puerta, manos en el regazo y anunciando al recién llegado.

"Danke Agatha." dijo el Misnitro de defensa. Ante esto la muchacha asintió y salió de la habitación, sus tacones de aguja resonando y alejándose del otro lado de la puerta.

Del otro extremo de la enorme oficina con paredes de cristal que tenian una vista preciosa de la ciudad, estaba el ministro de defensa Thomas de Maizére. El alto hombre de ya años entrados se levantó de su enorme silla de oficina sonriendo muy levemente. Claro, para sus canas y sus años era un hombre bastante serio, pero a Ludwig le agradaba hasta cierto punto esto. Era diligente, activo y apto para el puesto, hasta el momento tenía un buen percepto de su actual jefe.

Thomas de Maizéré ya con sus 58 años se veía un poco mas grande de lo que era, tal vez por el peso de su cargo. De semblante serio podía inclusive verse mas intmidante puesto que su cara ya con profundas arrugas siempre parecía que estaba mal encarado. De pelo corto sal pimentado y lentes cuadrangulares Ludwig ya sabía que su jefe se expresaba por medio de sus ojos, nunca con sonrisas. De cara cuadrangular y marcadas lineas de expresión, le extendió una mano cosa que el ojiazul estrecho.

"Buenos días Generaluttenant Beilschmidt, tome asiento". dijo gravemente a lo que sonaba mas como una orden.

"Buenos días, señor." repondio el más joven mientras tomaba su lugar frente a el.

Una vez sentados ambos se vieron a los ojos un silencio grave. El ministro de defensa se aclaro la garganta para empezar.

"Generalleutenant, usted ha desempeñado un trabajo formidable en lo que lleva aquí en la sede de Berlín, me siento muy a gusto de su transferencia pues ha mostrado que es un elemento confiable para el Ministerio." empezó el hombre mayor, su mirada sobre el ojiazul.

"Gracias Herr de Maizéré, solo cumplo con mi trabajo" respondió diligentemente Ludwig mientras asentía levemente. Agradecio las palabras de su jefe, no siempre era común recibir halagos en el trabajo, sobretodo si trabajas en un lugar tan burocrático como el Ministerio de Defensa.

"Y lo desempeña perfectamente." continuo el mayor. "Usted es un empleado que es modelo a seguir en muchos aspectos. Es por eso que espero su asistencia en la cena de Año Nuevo"

Un momento. QUE?!

"Cena, señor?" preguntó Ludwig una rubia ceja alzándose sin entender muy bien a donde iba esto.

"Si, cena. La cena de año nuevo. Seguro ha asistido a las cenas pasadas" le respondió su jefe un tono un poco impaciente.

Ludwig se quedo un poco seco de la boca. Sabía a lo que se refería. Cada año, se daba una gran cena de gala entre los mas altos mandatarios del gobierno, la crema y nata de la política, reunida en una cena de caridad y obviamente para socializar. Honestamente nunca le habían gustado las reuniones, y en las cenas pasadas del Ministerio nunca había asistido.

"La verdad señor, yo tenía entendido que solo era para altos cargos del gobierno, nunca he asistido a una." respondió con cierta honestidad el ojiazul. Hasta un punto era verdad, la canciller Angela Merkel y otros dignatarios del gobierno iban a esas cenas. Claro ahora que lo pensaba el mismo tenía un puesto alto y respetable, aunque no era una figura pública propiamente.

"Bueno, en esta ocasión va a asistir a la cena. Es un buen ejemplo para todo el personal además de que sería bueno para su carrera que sea visto por otros mandos. " dijo duramente tras sus lentes rectangulares de pasta negra. "Además no creo que tenga alguna objeción o sí?" pregunto alzando una ceja.

Ludwig sabía que mas que una pregunta, su superior estaba zanjando la conversación.

"No señor, ninguna" contestó Ludwig dejando salir algo de aire. Honestamente NO quería ir, no era bueno para eventos sociales... pero era su deber... por lo visto.

"Bien, supongo que va a ir acompañado no es así?" pregunto de nuevo su jefe.

De pronto Ludwig se sintió incómodo. No era un tema el cual uno hablaba con su jefe. Al ver que el rubio no contestaba la ceja de su jefe se arqueo más.

"Generalleutenant?" le pregunto.

"La verdad, pensaba ir solo señor." contestó honestamente Ludwig.

"Como? Me esta diciendo que no esta casado o tiene novia?" le pregunto su jefe mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al lado derecho de donde estaba a un mueble en la pared donde había todo un juego de té y varios vasos de agua. Tomando la tetera se sirvió un café sin quitarle la vista. A estas alturas Ludwig tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas pues la pregunta sonaba un poco a acusación aunque sabía que no era intención de su jefe acusarlo como un ser solitario en este mundo. Finalmente NO era tan solitario. Era reservado pero tenía personas cerca de el. Sus amigos Feliciano, o Kiku... o por ejemplo María. La imagen de la pequeña sonriente morena se coló a su mente. No era que estuviera solo con su alma.

"Ehhhh, no señor, por el momento no tengo pareja." dijo el rubio tratando de sentarse derecho con algo de dignidad.

Tomando un sorbo de su café el ministro frunció el ceño.

"No será bien visto que un hombre con una carrera tan brillante y un futuro prometedor como usted vaya solo a la fiesta." dijo secamente a lo que Ludwig solo le escuchaba. "Quiero verlo en esa fiesta con una pareja, así que tiene 6 días para conseguir a alguien, entendido Generallutenant?" pregunto el Ministro, dándole una mirada dura por encima de sus lentes mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café.

"Si señor" respondió casi de manera marcial tras años de experiencia de seguir ordenes sin chistar. Pero por dentro se sentía sumamente ansioso.

"Bien." dijo el ministro satisfecho, aunque su semblante recto y serio no lo mostrara. "Puede retirarse."

Ludwig se puso de pie y se llevó una mano a la ceja casi como reflejo mientras que juntaba los talones sonoramente.

"Herr de Maizére" saludo militarmente, sabiendo que tenía que retirarse. Al ver que su superior asentía dio media vuelta y salio de la oficina.

Caminando por el pasillo para ir al elevador Ludwig dió un resoplido la cabeza empezando a dolerle un poco.

Una cena de gala.

Una pareja.

6 días.

Mein gott que iba a hacer?!

Pasó por el escritorio de la bonita secretaria del Ministro al tiempo que escuchaba el conmutador.

 _"Agatha ven a mi oficina por favor_ " dijo la voz de su jefe a lo que la chica se levanto de un saltito mientras se alisaba su ropa y se encaminaba por el pasillo moviendo las caderas del lado a lado sobre sus zapatos de tacón.

Ludwig entro al ascensor y dio un largo suspiro y dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras se cerraban las puertas dejándolo solo.

Gott necesitaba urgentemente un café.

O tal vez una cerveza.

...

Pensandolo mejor un barril entero.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La risa sonora de su hermano era tan fuerte que muchos de las personas alrededor voltearon a verlo. Ludwig dió un leve gruñido sin encontrar nada divertido de la situación. Tal vez había sido mala idea el decirle a su hermano su dilema. Al ver la cara de poco amigos de su hermano menor Gilbert dejo de reír, pero todavía tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"Vamos bruder no es tan malo como parece! Solo es una cena!" dijo el mayor sin darle importancia. Al fin y al cabo una cena era lo de menos, para él claro estaba. A el le encantaba cualquier pretexto para socializar. Encontraba sumamente divertido el hecho de que su hermano menor estuviera forzado a esta situación y lo incómodo que le resultaba.

"Ja, pero tengo que ir con pareja." dijo con un gruñido en la voz mientras se empinaba la mitad de su tarro de cerveza. Ludwig en un ataque de pánico llamó a su hermano, canceló todos sus deberes de la tarde y se vio con el en un bar. Ambos estaban sentados en una pequeña y alta mesa circular con sillas altas. El bar en el que se vieron era estrecho y pequeño, la oscuridad dándole un aire mas secreto. Había varias personas a pesar de ser las 6 de la tarde, pero claro, era 26 de Diciembre, muchos seguían celebrando y de vacaciones. Ludwig dio un resoplido molesto mientras dejó el tarro y se giró a la barra para pedir otra cerveza al cantinero.

"Y? No veo cual es el problema. Solo pídele a María que vaya contigo." dijo el albino encogiéndose de hombros que iba vestido todo de negro, con un muy costoso sweater delgado y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros. Su gabardina gris obscura estaba colgada en el respaldo de su silla haciéndolo ver elegante y algo como una estrella de rock. Claro, esta era una indirecta a su hermano y quería ver su reacción, ya desde hacía mucho sabía que su asombroso hermanito sentía algo por la morena que rayaba mas allá de una inofensiva amistad.

Ludwig soltó un gruñido, mientras empinaba su cerveza para tomar su contenido. Eso fue mas que suficiente para el albino. Obviamente no iba a recibir una declaración abierta de su hermano admitiéndolo pero mínimo no recibió una negativa. Eso era suficiente afirmación.

"OH MEIN GOTT!" gritó el albino atrayendo la atención de todos alrededor (de nuevo) "YA HABÍAS PLANEADO EN INVITARLA!" le acusó mientras estrellaba su tarro en la mesa por la emoción salpicando un poco por todos lados.

Automáticamente el rubio se ruborizo.

"Solo lo llegue a pensar una ocasión..." dijo en voz baja su color rojo en sus mejillas ahora mas notable mientras desviaba la mirada. Obviamente no iba a ser tan honesto con su hermano para decirle que ya había acariciado la idea mucho mas que solo una ocasión... de hecho la idea no lo había dejado concentrar en lo absoluto... Por lo visto el alcohol bajó un poco sus defensas.

El albino rió su característica risa ahora con una sonrisa burlona en cara.

"Kesesesese! Me alegro por ti bruder me gusta para ti, apruebo tu decisión" dijo algo prepotentemente el mayor a lo que Ludwig iba a alegar que no había nada que aprobar.

"Bruder, es solo una amiga, no es lo que tu-"

"Si, si como digas!" le cortó el otro palmoteando el aire cortándolo a mitad de la oración obviamente no creyéndole ni la mitad de lo que decía. "Lo importante es que tienes mi asombrosa aprobación!"

Ludwig dió un suspiro mientras dejaba caer la cabeza al frente. No, no había manera de disuadir a su hermano de creer en algo contrario.

"El problema es que no se como invitarla... nunca había estado en una situación de este estilo." dijo en voz baja el rubio y algo avergonzado. Debía ser algo muy sencillo no? Pero siempre se le complicaban mucho las relaciones personales. Por un lado se decía a sí mismo que era una amiga y como tal le tenía que pedir el favor de ir con el. No había nada de malo en eso ni de problemático. Entonces si era algo tan simple, porque simplemente la idea de plantarse en frente de ella le ponía ansiosos y nervioso? Y si ella decía que no?

"Bah, es muy sencillo, solo dile que la quieres invitar a salir a una cena de gala y dile cuando es." le respondió su hermano recargándose cómodamente en su respaldo con una mirada obvia. En serio que a veces su hermanito necesitaba un manual para todo...

"Así lo haces sonar como si fuera una cita..." le dijo seriamente el menor.

"Y que no lo es?" dijo el albino sus ojos rojos brillando con malicia y una sonrisa perversa tras su tarro que se llevaba a los labios.

Ludwig sintió su cara enrojecer y casi podía jurar que estaba brillando de vergüenza en el lúgubre bar. Tomó un trago de cerveza para tratar que el frío líquido le quitara algo de temperatura corporal.

"Además" dijo el albino despreocupado al ver a su hermano mientras blandía su cerveza por todos lados "sería algo bueno para ella también, ya sería hora de que finalmente saliera con alguien decente en su vida!"

Un momento, que?

Ludwig paro su cerveza a medio trago y se fijo en un milisegundo la mirada en su hermano. El albino por lo visto se dió cuenta de lo que dijo demasiado tarde, puesto que abrió los ojos como platos, como niño chiquito que dice más de lo que debería. Inmediatamente el albino se empinó toda su cerveza que empezó a tomar a grandes tragos, como si quisiera tragarse las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

"Que dijiste?" le preguntó Ludwig bajando su tarro lentamente y entrecerrando los ojos.

Gilbert mientras tomaba y tomaba, la vista pegada al techo y haciendo que no escuchaba. Cuando terminó dejó su tarro con un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

"Ahhhhhh! Que buena esta la cerveza!" dijo nerviosamente al aire y luego miró a su hermano una sonrisa falsa en la boca "Este es un buen lugar no crees West? Deberíamos pedir otra ronda! Hey!" dijo fuertemente mientras se giraba sobre su silla para pedir mas alcohol.

PEro eso solo hizo que el ojiazul se tornara más sospechoso de todo. Su hermano, si bien inteligente, solía tener un poco la lengua suelta. Y todo su nerviosismo solo lo delataba más.

"Bruder..." dijo gravemente en tono de advertencia. "Que dijiste?"

"Quien yo?" dijo el albino aparentando demencia "Nada, West , nada! El alcohol debe de estarte pegando kesesese, no aguantas tanto como el asombroso yo..." dijo el albino nerviosamente una sonrisa en cara y palmoteando en el aire.

Pero Ludwig solo lo miraba en un rictus de seriedad, cualquier preocupación que hubiese tenido ya olvidada.

"Bruder..." empezó de nuevo el menor una ceja levantada, haciendo que se viera sumamente intimidante. "A que te refieres con eso de ella _saldría finalmente con alguien decente_? Hay algo que sabes que NO me estas diciendo ?"

Gilbert empezó a reír sonoramente pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Yo?Saber algo? Ke se se se se! Claro que no! Porque piensas eso de mi pequeño West?" empezó ruidosamente, pero al ver la cara tan seria del menor soltó un suspiro. Sabía que no podía engañarlo y que era inútil cualquier intento para hacerlo. Dejó caer los hombros cansado y dio un suspiro. "Vamos West, es algo sin importancia..."

"Bruder, estamos hablando de **MI** amiga, si le pasa algo me gustaría saberlo." dijo algo demandantemente, probablemente más de lo que podía cuando se habla de una amistad. Pero Gilbert a estas alturas sabía el porque de ese comportamiento aunque su mismo hermano lo ignorara.

El albino dio un largo suspiro sin saber por donde empezar y honestamente no estaba muy a gusto queriendo hablar del tema en cuestión.

"Esta bien West..." dijo mientras que cansadamente tomaba su tarro nuevo de cerveza y pesadamente lo levantaba para tomarle un trago. "Pero tienes que prometer que no se lo puedes decir a nadie entendido? Ni siquiera yo debía saber en primer lugar!"

Ludwig asintió solemnemente.

"Gut. Pues bueno, Maria digamos que no ha tenido una buena experiencia en lo que respecta a relaciones..." empezó Gilbert dándole un poco de vueltas al asunto.

Ludwig alzó una ceja.

"Y eso porque habría de afectar, no veo la razón." dijo sin entender el rubio.

"Es que... ella... como decirlo? Tiene compromisos. GRANDES compromisos..." dijo el albino tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

"Sigo sin entender bruder, mejor dilo como es." dijo algo cansado Ludwig de este juego de decir verdades a medias.

"Ok, María tiene un bebe." soltó de golpe el albino golpeando la mesa con su tarro.

Ludwig se quedo helado en su silla.

Procesando.

"Que?" fue lo único que pudo decir después de un tiempo en silencio y todavía sin entender bien.

"Si, como lo escuchas" dijo Gilbert apoyando el antebrazo en la mesa y tomando un trago de cerveza. "Tiene un bebe"

"Pero... como? Nunca me había dicho nada..." dijo el rubio haciendo una mega recopilación de todas las conversaciones que había tenido para ver si había escuchado mal algo.

"Es que es algo un poco doloroso para ella... como te digo, yo en primer lugar ni siquiera debí de haberlo sabido" dijo el mayor.

"Entonces como se supone que estas tan seguro?" le pregunto el menor entrecerrando los ojos un poco acusador. No quería sonar así pero por alguna razón no le gusto el hecho de no saber algo de María tan importante y su hermano sí.

"Una vez salí con Pancho y bueno, ya sabes nos tomamos unas cervezas, y después fuimos a un club. Fue una noche muuuuy loca kesesese, " dijo el albino con una sonrisa zorruna recordando "Y bueno, seguimos tomando y tomando. Ya sabes lo asombroso que soy yo con el alcohol así que yo estaba fresco como lechuga pero Pancho se le pasó un poco el tequila y pues se puso mal, muy mal. Dentro de toda su borrachera empezó a decir cosas que seguramente las tenía muy guardadas y pues... así fue como me enteré." dijo el albino encogiéndose de hombros. "Es sorprendente lo mucho que pueden decir las personas borrachas."

Ludwig solo pensaba. Así que así fue como su hermano se entero, por la confesión borracha del hermano de Maria...

"Que fue lo que te dijo?" insistió el el ojiazul.

Gilbert dió un suspiro por lo visto no a gusto con el tema.

"West, nunca te has preguntado que es lo que hace María aquí?" preguntó el albino.

El mas alto de los dos se quedo pensando un poco en esto.

"Pues, ella me comentó que por cuestiones económicas tuvo que dejar su país." dijo Ludwig recordando que le había comentado acerca de la venta de la hacienda.

"Si, si, si, pero porque aqui?" pregunto impaciente el ojirojo tratando de que su hermano pensara mas a fondo "Porque Alemania? La chica sabe hablar inglés, porque no se fue a otro país donde se pudiera mover con mas facilidad? Porque no fue a Canada o a Inglaterra? Porque a un país tan lejano en donde ni siquiera sabe el idioma?"

Ludwig se quedó en silencio. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. El mayor al ver que finalmente había hecho recapacitar al menor prosiguió.

"La historia de Maria es mucho mas triste de la que pensamos. Por lo visto ella tuvo que irse a trabajar de ilegal a Estados Unidos." empezó Gilbert.

"Si, eso me lo dijo ella, se fue con su hermano porque la situación era muy crítica en México. De hecho era joven." asintió Ludwig.

"Ahí es donde empezó todo. Hasta donde tengo entendido tanto ella tenía algo así como 15 años en ese entonces... de nuevo no es fácil entenderle a un borracho." dijo el albino negando con la cabeza "Como te decía, todo empezó ahí en Estados Unidos. María y Pancho trabajaban en los campos, recogiendo fruta o verdura, no se bien, pero se que trabajan en eso. El problema surgió con el hijo del dueño de los plantíos. No recuerdo bien su nombre... tiene algún nombre americano común... Bob, Tom, John no se! Pero por lo visto María se enamoró de él."

Ludwig miraba a su hermano sin decir nada solo escuchaba el relato quieto como una piedra. Tenía un agarre de hierro en el asa de su tarro que por un segundo le cruzo la idea de que podía romperla, pero no le importó.

"Y luego?" dijo gravemente sin emoción alguna en la cara pero con un leve tono de irritación.

"Bueno, por lo visto hubo pasaron los años y hubo un romance entre ellos dos. Por como lo cuenta Pancho entre tantas groserías él tipo este es desgraciado y, si lo que dice es verdad, entonces sí es un maldito bastardo." dijo el albino dando un leve resoplido.

"Porque, que paso?" preguntó Ludwig aunque ya se suponía lo que venía.

"Pues lo mas obvio en estas relaciones de jóvenes. Ella terminó embarazada." replicó el ojirojo.

Ludwig tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados mientras miraba su cerveza. Enojo, ira, tristeza, y un frío despertar de alguien que comprende finalmente todo, como cuando alguien ve una imagen y finalmente toma sentido ante sus ojos.

"Pero eso no es todo. El problema no fue el embarazo." dijo Gilbert dejando quedamente su tarro casi vacío.

Ludwig alzó una ceja. ¿Un bebé a tan joven edad no es un problema?

"Entonces?"

"El problema fue que el susodicho dueño de los plantíos no sólo no se hizo cargo de la criatura." dijo el mayor con semblante serio. "Sino que al enterarse, EL mismo llamó a Migración para deportarla a ella y a su hermano de nuevo a México y librarse de ella y el bebé. "

Silencio.

Un grave silencio en la mesa.

Ludwig estaba mudo batiéndose entre la ira ante un total desconocido y la frustración. Tanto tiempo, tantos meses tantas pláticas con la morena... y apenas se iba enterando de su pasado. Bueno el tampoco le había preguntado... En serio ella tuvo que pasar por tanto? Un bebé a tan joven edad? Ella tenía unos 22... cuando ocurrió todo esto?!

"Maldito..." murmuró Ludwig apretando los dientes, tanto que le empezó a doler la mandíbula.

"Si..." dijo su hermano dando un suspiro "Luego hasta donde entendí fueron deportados a México y ya no pudieron regresar a Estados Unidos. Después perdieron una propiedad... y luego decidieron venir aquí a probar su suerte, lo mas lejos de Estados Unidos y de él." terminó el peliblanco.

Ludwig trataba de asimilar todo. En parte sentía lastima por ella por ser tan joven y caer en eso. Finalmente no la podía culpar, había sido joven y se dejo llevar por el amor. No era una historia poco común la de jóvenes que terminan siendo mamas solteras. Por otra parte sentía incredulidad, una parte de el no comprendiendo la información recibida con la idea que tenía de María. Y por una tercera parte enojo. Enojo ante este americano que ni siquiera conocía el nombre pero había afectado tanto a la morena.

"Nunca he visto al bebé" dijo después de un rato el rubio.

"Es que no esta aquí. Está en México." dijo el albino.

"Que?!" exclamó sorprendido el menor.

"El bebe no esta aquí, una tía lo esta cuidando en México. Por lo visto es pequeño, apenas tiene un año y algunos meses. No le entendí bien a Pancho, para ese entonces estaba tan alcoholizado que solo decía incongruencias en español. Y eso que lo entendí gracias a Antonio que estaba con nosotros. Pancho solo balbuceaba "pobre bebe, pobre bebé, un añito y tan lejos de su mama..."

Ludwig devoraba toda la información que escuchaba. Un año? Ella tenía 22, entonces... la morena había tenido al niño a los 20 años... era tan joven...

"Porque no tiene al bebe aquí?" preguntó incrédulo el rubio. El concepto que tenía de María era de la persona mas cariñosa y maternal del mundo, se le hacía muy extraño que dejara a su hijo en su país cuando a ella inclusive le estaba llevando de comer a la oficina a medianoche. Ante esto se ruborizo y se sintió algo especial por dicha atención recibida por ella.

Ante esto Gilbert soltó una risotada forzada.

"En serio me preguntas eso West? Tu trabajas en el gobierno! Tu mejor que nadie sabe como son las políticas para migrantes y todo el proceso de residencia aquí! Ten en cuenta de que ella no es una refugiada y como tal no iba a tener permiso de residencia si tenía un hijo y nada con que comprobar ingresos. Ya sabes... una de las tantas medidas de precaución ante inmigrantes para la seguridad nacional... Tu departamento se encarga de eso." dijo el albino con una sonrisa triste.

Ludwig se quedo de hielo toda la información cayéndole como balde de agua fría. Era cierto. El mismo conocía lo especiales y rigurosos que eran los permisos entregados de residencia, no solo eso, había muchos exámenes y documentos que presentar y tenía que esperar un mínimo de 5 años para finalmente poder tener la residencia. 5 años en los que prácticamente no iba a poder ver a su bebe puesto que el ser madre soltera y con un niño dificultaba todo el trámite y hacían a la mexicana ver como un carga al estado, no como un ciudadano en potencia. Se sintió de pronto algo responsable de la actual condición de la morena.

Maldito gobierno. Maldita burocracia.

Por un momento se maldijo por se parte de todo esa maquinaria tan rígida de leyes. El mismo, un gran defensor y seguidor de las mismas por un momento se puso a pensar que tan injustas eran para algunos, aquellos casos especiales que normalmente no se mencionan en las letras chiquitas. Porque las leyes no abarcan a todos. Y esos cuantos, como María, tenían que hacer grandes sacrificios para entrar a eso que llamado "sociedad".

"Si... tuvo que venir aquí a trabajar y tuvo que dejar su bebe en su país... algo triste no West? Por eso te decía que finalmente saldría con una persona decente..." dijo el albino tomando un largo trago de su cerveza.

Impotencia.

Eso era lo que sentía el alto rubio.

Que podía hacer en un caso como este?

Las palabras de su hermano vibraban en sus orejas. Alguien decente... digo, él no era un santo ni mucho menos, pero al menos si alguien educado que siempre veía por el bien de ella al igual que ella el de él. Por eso eran tan cercanos porque había un mutuo cariño... digo, aprecio.

De golpe se levantó de su asiento sorprendiendo al menor. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

"West?" preguntó su hermano bajando un poco su tarro sin entender nada.

Pero Ludwig sacó su cartera y dejo varios euros en la mesa.

"Me tengo que ir bruder." dijo mientras tomaba presuroso su abrigo de su respaldo.

"A donde vas West?!" preguntó de pronto algo nervioso su hermano sorprendido por tan repentina acción.

"Después de hablo bruder" dijo mientras que se encaminaba a la salida dejando a un muy sorprendido albino sentado con tarro en mano y brazos abiertos.

"Espera West! " Le llamo el mayor de pronto asustado de lo que iría a hacer el mayor. Pero este no le hacía caso. "Solo no vayas a decir que yo te dije algo!" gritó por encima del bullicio de la gente esperando que el rubio le escuchara. Pero si escuchó o no, nunca lo supo pues el ojiazul rápidamente salió del bar al tiempo que se ponía su abrigo para contrarrestar los copos y el aire que estaban volando por la calle.

Le frío aire no ayudo a organizar sus ideas.

Que hacer?

Que hacer?

Que se hacía en estos casos?

Había alguna rubrica a seguir?

María...

Un bebe...

Por un momento entre todos los sentimientos que tenía y que ya le estaban dando un dolor de cabeza, hubo uno que sintió e identificó bien.

Decepción. Se sentía decepcionado.

Decepcionado de la morena. Como no le había dicho nada?! Como el nunca se había percatado? Eso le molestaba. Que acaso la morena no confiaba en el para confiarle algo como eso? Acaso no eran amigos? Tantos meses, tantas veces juntos y no sabía eso. Se sintió herido, por que por lo visto la chica todavía no tenía **esa** confianza en el. Bueno aunque claro, era algo MUY personal... uno no simplemente va diciendo la descendencia que tiene uno y mucho menos una que con un pasado como el suyo.

Por alguna razón aunque su mente estuviera trabajando a mil por hora y debatiéndose entre pensamiento, su cuerpo tal parecía que simplemente sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Caminando rápido y tomando un par de estaciones del metro pensaba y pensaba. Ella tan sonriente y sin poder estar junto a su bebé que por lo visto era todavía muy pequeño. Eso debería de ser difícil para cualquier madre no?

Sus piernas subieron de dos en dos las escaleras hasta salir a la calle el frio aire pegándole de lleno en la cara. Haciendo uso de su altura y tamaño, se fue abriendo paso entre la multitud de transeúntes caminando con grandes zancadas. Tras unas cuadras vio a lo lejos el local con el anuncio de " _La Panaderia"_ a lo lejos. Sintió una oleada de paz al verse tan cerca de su destino y acelero el paso, ya casi llegando a un trote. Por alguna inexplicable razón solo quería verla frente a frente. Una extraña necesidad de verla. Quien sabe lo que le iría a decir, obviamente nada de lo que le había dicho su hermano, no podía exponerlo de esa manera. Pero solo quería estar ahí con ella.

Casi corriendo llegó a la puerta y un poco mas fuerte de lo que planeaba la abrió fuertemente y buscó a la morena con la mirada.

Pero el alma se le fue a los pies al encontrarla.

Porque no estaba en la barra tomando ordenes, o sirviendo café y pan a los clientes como solía.

Maria Guadalupe estaba sentada en una mesa pegada a la pared, junto a un hombre rubio y de lentes cuadrados, y el le estaba tomando la mano.

Ludwig se quedó de piedra en la puerta. Era una de esas veces en las que uno se pregunta si el destino realmente eta jugando con uno para haber llegado en ese preciso momento. Porque estaba mas claro que el agua. La morena estaba tomando un café con un rubio de ojos claros y lentes cuadrados, la mano de el sobre la de ella. Ambos platicaban y sonreían. Uno debía de tener menos de dos dedos de frente para no ver lo obvio.

El teutón se sentía estúpido y enojado consigo mismo. Debía suponerlo, finalmente el no conocía nada de ella, quien era el? Solo un cliente mas. Y ella tenía un pasado en el cual el no formaba parte. Entonces... porque estaba tan enojado con la parecencia de ese hombre?

" _Mi general!_ "

Las palabras de Maria lo sacaron de sus pensamientos puesto que por lo visto se había quedado plantado en la puerta. La morena ya se estaba acercando a el y cuando llegó con el le sonrió y se puso de puntitas para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, como acostumbraban. Pero esta vez el rubio se hizo para atrás. María parpadeó confundida.

"Buenas tardes, _mi general_ " dijo buscando su mirada con los ojos sin entender porque de pronto estaba tan frio y distante con ella.

"Buenas tardes. Perdón, no quería interrumpir, ya me iba." dijo el mientras giraba sobre sus talones. No tenía nada que hacer ahí, finalmente un tercero sobraba. Era mas que evidente.

Pero ella lo tomo de los brazos y con algo de fuerza lo detuvo mientras que fruncía el ceño. Sus ojos negros buscaron los de el y le miró fijamente, como si tratara de leer su mente.

"No." dijo ella tajantemente y sin soltar su agarre de sus brazos "Tu tienes algo. Ven, ahorita te traigo un café." Y tomó su mano mientras que lo guiaba y lo sentaba en la mesa que siempre usaban.

Ludwig se sorprendió como no pudo decirle no a la minúscula mujer y se dejó guiar a la mesa. Rápidamente ella fue atrás de la barra y le sirvió su café, para dejárselo en la mesa.

"Ahorita vengo, no me tardo" dio ella antes de que el dijera algo y dió media vuelta para ir de nuevo a sentarse con el rubio.

Ludwig tomo su taza y automáticamente le dio un sorbo. Tenía la mirada fija en el par. Cuando ella tomó asiento el rubio le sonrió dulcemente, a lo que ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Extrañamente enojado pero sin dejar de fulminarlos con la mirada (aunque una voz dentro de su cabeza se preguntaba el porque) tomo la taza y le dió un trago, sin importar que le quemara la lengua y el esófago. Una curiosidad enorme le comía por dentro, inclusive pensó en un momento en ir a presentarse con el susodicho, pero finalmente no tenía ningún derecho para hacerlo. No es como si fuera algo muy cercano de María... entonces por que se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo? Ganas no faltaban para ir a la mesa y sacarlo del cuello de la sudadera que llevaba bajo.

El rubio miró al americano por encima de su nariz con un aire de superioridad. Se veía tan desaliñado con sus ropas e informal, nada que ver con él. Y parecía un don nadie con un cierto aire bobo, pensó despectivamente.

Un momento, que?!

Ludwig dió un suspiro y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Que diablos le ocurría?

Lo que pasaba es que estaba sorprendido del pasado de María racionalizó. Y tal vez por la diferencia de edad tenía el sentimiento de protegerla. Sí, eso era, por eso se sentía así. Algo así como... un hermano mayor, asintió satisfecho poniendo sus sentimientos ordenados en gavetas mentales. Claro, un hermano mayor que le enerva el como el rubio sonríe tímidamente ante ella mientras que contiene unas ganas inhumanas de ir a quitarle la sonrisa con un golpe.

A todo esto... de donde salió este? Se veía que NO era alemán. Y se veía que era muy familiar a María por como hablaban... Y la sonrisa tierna de María para con él... Agudizó el oído para ver si podía escuchar algo por encima del barullo del café cosa que no era fácil. No es que fuera chismoso ni mucho menos, solo estaba interesado.

"... _Mary, you should have never come here...it's so far from home..." (María nunca debiste de haber venido aqui... está tan lejos de casa...)_

Inglés.

Estaba 100% seguro que era inglés.

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de hacer conjeturas. Un extraño hablando inglés con la morena, con una familiaridad de años. Y esas sonrisas. Esas odiosas sonrisas. Y la mano de el cubriendo la de ella no mejoraba nada.

Lo que dijo el rubio puso todos sus sentidos de punta. Como que estaba tan lejos de casa? Y ese acento... no era británico...

Acaso el...

...era padre del hijo de Maria?!

Los ojos el teutón se abrieron como platos ante la conjetura. Era factible. De hecho era muuuy probable. Era americano, eso se veía desde leguas. Mínimo por el acento. Y tanta familiaridad era demasiado solo para una amistad. Además la mirada llena de cariño de ella. Siguió escuchando fragmentos de lo que podía.

"... _had no choice you know it..."_ escuchó que dijo ella en un buen inglés pero fuertemente marcado con su acento. (... _no tenía opción, lo sabes..._ )

"... _can always go back... the two of you can stay with me, you know... we are family..._ " dijo el otro suavemente mientras se inclinaba un poco sobre la mesa buscando sus ojos. (. _..puedes volver... los dos pueden quedarse conmigo,sabes... somos familia...)_

El alma se le fue a los pies al teutón. No había duda. ESE era el que la embarazó y la deportó. Sino de quien "dos" estaba hablando? Seguro no era ella y su hermano! Y además que era eso de que eran familia? De parentesco familiar sanguíneo tenían lo que el tenía de extrovertido, entonces no había otra opción más que una unión por un hijo. No podía caber dentro de sí por lo descarado de ese hombre y lo idiota de María por todavía mostrarle tanto cariño. La morena solo sonrió tristemente y negó suavemente con la cabeza gacha, como si se aguantara las ganas de llorar.

".. _.can't_... " dijo ella a lo que el sonrió muy tristemente entendiéndola. (. _..no puedo..._ )

"... _at least I know where you are now...plane leaves in 3 hours...glad you are OK..._ " dijo quedamente el mientras que se ponía de pie. (. _..menos se donde estás ahora... avión sale en 3 horas... alegra de que estes bien..._ )

"... _write soon, I promise..._ " dijo ella mientras se levantaba y lo abrazaba fuertemente, el rubio mas alto y con un extraño mechón enfrente de él estrechándola contra sí. (... _escribiré pronto, lo prometo..._ )

Ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y el rubio se dirigió a la puerta con cuidado justo pasando junto a la mesa de Ludwig.

El alemán no le quitaba la vista. De hecho lo mataba con la mirada. El americano, que no era mas alto que el y casi pasaba desapercibido, seguro sintió esto porque al pasar junto a el y cruzar miradas, se encogió en su lugar y le miró con ojos violetas asustados.

"Maple..." murmuró aterrado mientras huía como conejo espantado lo mas rápido del café, lejos de la mirada calcinante del ojiazul.

Ludwig se le quedó viendo, para asegurarse que se hubiera ido de una buena vez y por todas. Dió un resoplido molesto. Maldito y asqueroso americano... después de lo que hizo como se atreve? Ludwig, que tenía ya mucha bilis por el coraje volteó a ver a María. Ella se encontraba muy ocupada recogiendo las tazas y platos que habían usado. Los dejó en el lavabo del mostrador y ella misma se sirvió un café pero tomó una botella con un líquido transparente. Acto seguido se dirigió al teutón y se sentó, o mas bien se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla enfrente de él dando un gran suspiro como si la plática le hubiera cansado demasiado. Antes de que el teutón dijera algo, Maria tomo la botella y sirvió un chorro en su café. Inmediatamente el fuerte olor de el contenido llegó a las narices el teutón.

Acaso eso era... tequila?

Extrañado, vió como la joven le daba un gran sorbo.

"Ahhhhh... dijo ella dejando la taza en la mesa saboreando su contenido y luego le miró . "Perdón pero a veces es necesario un _pistito_..." dijo ella con una sonrisa tan triste y cansada que no alcanzó sus ojos. Luego tomo la botella y la agito un poco. "No gustas? Es bueno con el café."

Aun así, al ver a la chica triste, el alemán seguía molesto. En parte con ella, en parte con el padre de su hijo que se había ido, y en parte consigo mismo. Su rictus de seriedad no cambiaba.

"Si, gracias" dijo secamente aceptando el café con el licor. Finalmente sí necesitaba algo de alcohol aunque hubiera tomado anteriormente varias cervezas con su hermano.

Era algo curioso el tequila con el café. Ambos de sabores fuertes pero el tequila dejaba un cierto raspor en la garganta mientras que el calor del café lo amainaba. Inmediatamente por el efecto del tequila corriendo hasta las puntas de sus dedos su cuerpo sintió como levemente se relajaba. Interesante como funciona el alcohol...

Pero pese al efecto de sopor que ocasiona cualquier licor, la pregunta salió como verborrea. Simplemente no se pudo contener. O mas bien, necesitaba saber.

"Quien era el?"

Sonó mas a acusación y demanda de explicación, que nada. María miraba su café. Lentamente entornó los ojos a el, y le dió una pequeña sonrisa.

"Es mi _compadre,_ Matthew." dijo ella simplemente.

Ahora no era el momento para palabras en español.

"Disculpa, no entiendo español" dijo secamente el teutón, puesto que normalmente le encantaba escuchar hablar a la mujer en esa mezcla suya que tenía, pero ahorita por la situación le irritaba un poco. Sobretodo si "compadre" era un apodo cariñoso. La idea le molestó aún más.

Ella solo veía su taza en sus manos, como si el leve vapor que despedía fuera algo muy interesante. Luego soltó un suspiro largo y cansado.

"Verás..." empezó ella, como si estuviera pensando mucho en como decir algo. "En México un _compadre_ ... " empezó ella sin encontrar las palabras. Luego dejó caer la cabeza al frente visiblemente frustrada, " _Virgen Santísima de Guadalupe, como te lo puedo explicar?"_ murmuró en su lengua mas a sí misma que al teutón.

El rubio solo levantó una ceja, esperando una respuesta que entendiera. Después de unos segundos la chica levanto la mirada y tras ponerle mas tequila a su café y tomarle un sorbo respiró, tratando de organizar sus ideas.

"Recuerdas en la rosca, cuando la partimos, que el que encontrara al Niño Dios iba a ser el padrino o madrina?" preguntó ella para ver si recordaba.

Ludwig asintió.

"Bien. En México la mayoría somos católicos... y muy creyentes. Cuando un niño nace es bautizado lo mas pronto posible, se le da un nombre cristiano y los padres escogen a un padrino y a una madrina, esto para cuidar al infante y ver por el junto con los papas. Algo así como un tío o una tía. De hecho normalmente se escogen a familiares para ser padrinos. "

Ludwig frunció el ceño mas aun.

"Entonces... Matthew es tu padrino?" preguntó el rubio sin entender muy bien si "compadre" era "padrino" y en dado caso si el rubio de ojos lila asustados era el cuidador de María.

Ella soltó una risotada ante el comentario.

"Nooo!" dijo ella divertida por unos segundos antes de volver a sonreirle tristemente. "No para nada... Una vez que se tienen a los padrinos y madrinas y se bautiza al niño, los padres y padrinos se vuelven " _compadres_ ". Se hace un lazo de amistad muy fuerte entre ellos, casi como hermanos puesto que tienen el objetivo en común de cuidar a la criatura." Dijo ella y luego tomo aire para seguir, como si le costara mucho trabajo sincerarse. "Matt es mi _compadre."_

El rubio no dijo nada sino que se quedo callando escuchando, parte de el movido por la honestidad de la chica puesto que veía que le costaba trabajo contarle esto. En parte aliviado y alegre por escuchar esto. Porque entonces el rubio de lentes NO era pareja de María. En parte tenía sentido, el se veía demasiado tímido y endeble para alguien de carácter tan activo y alegre como ella.

"Entonces..." empezó el suavizando su tono y gesto, sintiéndose estúpido por haber sido tan brusco y tosco, rayando en lo grosero para con ella. "Tu bautizaste a su hijo?" preguntó, aunque de cierta manera ya esperaba la respuesta.

Ella sonrió tristemente otra vez y por un segundo pareció ver como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

"No..." dijo suavemente. "El es el padrino de mi hija" dijo casi en un susurro mientras que cerraba los ojos y tomaba un trago de café.

Silencio.

Maldito e incómodo silencio.

Pese al gran barullo del café entre los dos cayó un silencio que tal parecía habían entrado a una habitación vacía. Solo se podía sentir la tensión de él por no saber que decir y la tristeza de ella que la apagaba por completo. La chica levantó la mirada para verle y sonrió algo.

"Que curioso..." dijo ladeando la cabeza a lo que el negó. "Pensé que ya te lo había dicho... como me es tan sencillo hablar contigo tenía la impresión de que ya sabías..."

"No tenía conocimiento..." dijo el quedamente y ruborizándose, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo.

La chica soltó un largo suspiro.

"Pues sí... tengo una hermosa hija" dijo con aire soñador y nostálgico. Luego se le iluminaron sus ojos "Mira, deja te muestro una foto" dijo ella mientras que se levantaba e iba atrás del mostrador.

Nunca lo había visto, o tal vez no se había percatado pero había una repisa algo alta en donde había una imagen de la Virgen de Guadalupe junto a una vela. Bueno siempre había visto esa repisa, un pequeño altar siempre encendido, pero nunca se había percatado de una pequeña foto que estaba junto a la imagen. Y de hecho hasta ahorita se percato de una muy pequeña calaverita de azúcar con ojos azules junto a esta. La misma calaverita que había visto en el altar de muertos meses atras. La chica, usando un banquito, bajo la foto y se la llevó a el.

"Ahí es cuando apenas tenía 2 meses" dijo ella mientras se sentaba y le sonreía con cierto orgullo maternal.

Ludwig vió la foto. Era una toma cerca en donde se veía a la morena con un bebé en brazos mirando amorosamente a su hija. La bebé en cuestión le miraba hacia arriba, arropada en una hermosa manta con decorados de flores (no dudaba que seguramente se lo había bordado ella). La bebe, de piel mas clara que la morena, tenia un poco de cabello lacio negro en su cabecita, y le miraba alegremente con una tierna sonrisa, sus ojitos azules cielo brillando al reconocer a su madre. Seguramente eran los ojos de su padre, pensó con cierta incomodidad. María por su parte la sostenía contra sí con sus brazos canela, su largo pelo negro cayendo en cascada y una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Era hermosa... la foto por supuesto, se corrigió mentalmente mientras se ruborizaba.

"Es muy bonita" admitió el devolviendole la foto. "Como se llama?"

"Rosy Anne" dijo la chica tomando la foto y sonriendo al verla. "Así quería que se llamara su papa, pero todos le decimos Rosa, o Rosita. Verás... su papá..." empezó ella pero luego se calló como si todavía fuera difícil hablar del tema. De nuevo lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

Ludwig dudó en que hacer. Quería consolarla. Pero como? Se veía tan frágil y no sabía que decir en este momento... Tragó saliva y casi por impulso cubrió la pequeña mano de ella que estaba en la mesa con la suya. Al momento, la chica levantó la mirada para ver al teutón sorprendida del contacto. Pero el solo mantuvo la mirada.

"No te preocupes, no es necesario decirlo." dijo el entendiendo, sus mejillas ardiendo y su corazón en la garganta por el atrevimiento y osadía de tocarla de esa manera tan familiar.

La chica sonrió agradecida y bastante conmovida, finalmente algo de alegría llegando a sus ojos. Y para sorpresa del alemán la chica giró su mano para sostener la de el, ahora ambos tomándose de la mano. El rubio sintió vapor saliendo de su camisa y sabía que NO era por el café con tequila.

"Gracias Ludwig... a veces me alegra tanto que Dios te haya puesto en mi camino" dijo la morena la vista baja. Apretó levemente la gran mano del rubio y el la sostuvo con gentileza pero dándole a entender que no la soltaría y tomo aire para continuar "Pues te diré... el papá de Rosita nunca se hizo responsable... tuve que regresar a México... y no podía mantener ahí a mi hija Lud, no sabes como esta la situación allá..." dijo mientras negaba la cabeza. "Por eso vine aquí... pero por desgracia no pude traer a mi hija... ella está allá esperándome... espero apresurar el trámite de mis papeles para poder traerla lo mas pronto posible." dijo ella suavemente.

El rubio escuchaba atentamente. Ella solo siguió.

"Matthew... es el hermano menor del papá de Rosita. Gracias a Dios no es nada como el... el es un buen hombre y la quiere mucho, pese a lo que paso entre nosotros y como se portó Alfred, Matthew siempre se ha preocupado por ella, la quiere casi como si fuera su hija aunque es solo su ahijada... Por eso cuando supo que estábamos aquí quiso venir a visitar para ver si me podía ayudar." dijo ella y dio un suspiro "Pero no, es mi hija y tengo que cuidarla yo, no puedo abusar de la confianza de nadie. Para eso tiene madre, y mucha" dijo su tono firme y decidido.

Alfred. Asi que así se llamaba el padre de la niña. Ahora su desdén ya tenia nombre, pensó Ludwig mientras que veía a la morena enfrente de él.

"A veces la extraño tanto..." dijo ella quedamente apretando levemente la mano del rubio, como si buscara un lugar de donde aferrarse. "Ya casi va a ser un año desde que la deje... apenas tenía 2 meses sabes? Era tan pequeña pero siempre sonriente. Se despertaba y en lugar de llorar por leche, reía" dijo ella sonriendo nostalgicamente.

Ludwig sostuvo firmemente su mano y acarició un poco su mano con su pulgar, no muy seguro si estaba haciendo lo correcto o era un gesto demasiado personal. Solo quería mostrarle que ahí estaba para ella.

"Me imagino. Es un gran sacrificio el que estas haciendo." dijo el gravemente asintiendo. "Si... si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte...". De hecho conocía varias personas de altos mandos en otras instituciones y en el departamento de Migración tenía muchos contactos... tal vez podría hacer algo por ella...

Ella levantó la mirada y le sonrió débilmente.

"Gracias, Lud... de verdad gracias." dijo y se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, aun agarrados de la mano.

A veces se le hacía tan pequeña e indefensa... Solo 22 años enfrentando el mundo sola y con una hija que por la situación no podía tener cerca. Y aun así sonriente y decidida. Era de admirarse la verdad. ¿Cuantas historias no había en el mundo como la de ella?

"Pero bueno, suficiente de mis problemas" dijo ella tratándose de sacudir la tristeza. "Yo ví que tu tenías un problema, se te nota. ¿Que pasa?" le pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

Ludwig parpadeo procesando la información. De pronto recordó el porque había venido en primer lugar, todo el enojo y telarañas mentales que se había hecho de Matthew desaparecieron y se dió cuenta lo infantil y lo inmaduro que se había comportado por enojarse. Avergonzado de sí mismo (aunque la morena no supiera nada) retiró su mano de golpe y se sentó recto como plancha en su silla.

"Este... no nada..." dijo el carraspeando y ruborizándose fuertemente. "Es un asunto de la oficina..." mintió. Aunque bueno, no era una mentira propiamente, la verdad fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"Que pasa? Algo que no puedas resolver? Eso es raro..." dijo la chica con una sonrisita divertida en los labios.

Era ahora o nunca. No era el mejor momento para preguntarle después de la plática que tuvieron, pero si ahorita no tenía el poco valor que el tequila, la cerveza y el café le daban no lo iba a hacer nunca. Sentía la cabeza un poco ligera y se tuvo que lamer los labios puesto que súbitamente se le secaron. Tomo aire.

"El 31 hay una cena de gala que ofrece el Ministerio de Defensa. Muchos altos mandatarios van a ir y yo soy uno de los invitados. Quería preguntarte si te gustaría ser mi acompañante." dijo el rubio gravemente mirándola directamente a los ojos, sabiéndose rojo cual luz navideña y de pronto sintiendo que la corbata le asfixiaba.

La sonrisa de Maria cayó, su boca ligeramente abierta en sorpresa, mientras le sostenía la mirada, quedándose totalmente en silencio y sorprendida por la invitación. De pronto algo que parecía temor destello en sus ojos muy brevemente, mezclado con una gran confusión y sellado con silencio.

Silencio y quietud.

Ludwig tragó saliva fuertemente, temiendo lo peor, la vena en su cuello a punto de reventar y su corazón latiendo tan fuertemente que lo escuchaba en sus oídos.

Casí podía escuchar la risa burlona de su hermano en su cabeza diciendo "Solo es una cena!"

Si, claro se dijo a sí mismo sintiéndose el hombre más estúpido del mundo esperando a que alguien o algo los sacara del trance en el que ambos estaban.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XD perdón pero tenía que dejarlo así!**

 **Aunque muchos ya sabrán lo que pasará en el siguiente capi :D**

 **He de decir que la verdad no esperaba que fuera a ser taaaan largo O_O pero bueno ya ven como son estas cosas XD**

 **u_u pues si, en esta historia Maria sale con la sorpresita que se comió la torta antes del recreo... pero el patán de Alfred la deportó para librarse de ella y el niño u_u No me malinterpreten, no quiero bashear al pobre de Alfred pero tenía que tener una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandar a María a Alemania XD**

 **Aplauso para la aparición de Matthew! Siii! Hermoso el es el compadre de María y el padrino de Rosy Anne! XD Y Ludwig ahi va a confundirlo con Alfred, casi me lo madrea ahí hahahahahaaha!**

 **Tambien aplauso para la aparición de baby Texas! Mejor conocida como Rosy Anne! De hecho en otro fic la describo con el cabello mas tirandole a güero, pero el hecho de que se parezca a María con los ojos de su papá va a servir después. (Como Harry Potter hahahah xD)**

 **Notas!**

 **\- Efectivament** **e Thomas de Maizére fue el ministro de defensa pasado y gran amiguis de la canciller Angela Merkel. :3 Si mis chavos, hice mi tarea que creen que no?**

 **\- Tal como escribo, el proceso para migrantes en Alemania es muy rígido, y necesitas mostrar que eres económicamente pudiente como para poder mantenerte 5 años para poder empezar a tramitar la residencia. Por eso María se fue sin niño porque sino iba a serle imposible tramitar algo u_u**

 **Y pues ya.**

 **Ahora... creo que es OBVIO que va a pasar en el siguiente capi :3 pero ah que divertido es conflictuar al pobre güero! y todavía el muy zape va y le pregunta a su hermano que hacer! XD**

 **En fin mis queridisimos lectores, esta es la entrega que les tengo! Espero de corazón les hay gustado! Ahora... que creen que creen que pase? María dira que si o con lo penosa que es dira que no? Como va a ir vestido Luddy? Gilbert se va a colar a la fiesta?** **Que van a servir en la cena?**

 **Todas estas respuestas y más en su proximo capítulo de "historia e un café"!**

 **Porfa! Dejen reviews! Díganme que les va pareciendo, que creen que pase, o alguna sugerencia! Quiero saber sus opiniones que son como oro para mi :3**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Saludos! :3**


End file.
